


Finding a place of harmony

by AnnSnape



Series: A place - Home. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :P, BAMF Erica Reyes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, Hugs, Human Erica Reyes, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Magical Realism, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Native American/First Nations Culture, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Feels, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Has Feelings, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stilinski Family Feels, Werewolf Boyd, Witchcraft, as good as I can, navajo culture, she is a witch though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 53,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: Sequel to "Searching for a place to stay"Stiles has magical powers and the Pack of Peter helps him to manage his new life.This whole new world includes magical madness, new friends for life and a romance Stiles never dared to hope for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, I am so happy about it! I have the whole plot in my notes and I hope you will like the story!
> 
> The first chapters are always the most difficult ones, so please bear with me if it might be a bit weird in the beginning. I try to find a rhythm as soon as I can x

([The inside of the house](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/172268882908/cottage-inside-ground-floor-and-stiles-floor-hope))  
([Stiles bedroom and bathroom](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/172268865533/stiles-bath-and-bedroom-in-the-cottage-source-is))

Stiles feels the warm water on his skin while sinking down in the bathtub, he lays back and closes his eyes. He feels how his skin soaks up the heat and moves one hand slowly in the water, Stiles loves the feeling of a hot bath.

He opens his eyes again, takes a deep breath and looks out of the small window, it is dark outside and the bathroom is filled with a few big candles for lighting. Erica has the opinion that candles are always the better option, she only has a few electric lights in the cottage. Werewolves can see good enough in the dark to not switch on the light at night and every magic user should learn how to light a candle with just their own power.

Actually, that was the first thing Erica had really taught him. Electric devises manipulate the energy field and are a no go for any traditional practices. Candles are much more beautiful too and Stiles must agree on that, taking a bath with candles is calmer than with a shit little lamp above his head.

His first weeks were like a blur, so much happened to Stiles or at least it seemed like it because everything was new to him.  
First of, his room, it is beautiful and the floor was all his. Yes, it was small to be more anyway but it feels good to have such an area for yourself, no one else comes up there than himself. His room is light and comfortable, you just feel warm entering the room. Stiles feels like home quickly, of course, being away from his dad is hard, but so worth it.  
And it´s not like Stiles broke the contact with the older Stilinski, no, they talk almost every day on the phone or write from time to time, Stiles plans on visiting him as well soon.

The first things Erica had taught him were pretty much just basics. A bit more control over his power, control over his energy flow was a bit tricky but manageable. It was just like sending controlled electric shocks at the beginning and eventually, he could push and pull stuff for example. They are pretty much no limits what Stiles couldn´t do.

Stiles had to work on his meditation as well, every morning, midday and evening. At first, Stiles wanted to rip out his hair, he was so bored. But eventually, he got what Erica meant with how important mediation is.

Mediation grounds you and gives you the ability to charge your mental batteries without sleep. The training is difficult and without the mediation breaks, Stiles would have slept most of his free time.  
It is also a tool for energy work, he had learned.

Something Stiles has fun writing his grimoire and in his diary. It is important to write down progress or knowledge. He could create his own books and Stiles does love to be creative. Erica had shown him her grimoire and man, that was a thick book. Stiles couldn´t open it because of a spell but from time to time, Erica opens it for him to read about certain things he had to copy or just need to remember at that moment.

The most magical thing Erica had shown him in these weeks are the differences and uses of herbs, for tiny ritual or potions or other many things. It was a whole subject on his own but he should learn some important facts before he chooses if he should deepen his knowledge or if he should stay on the basics. Many magic users stay on the basics, it is a wide field to train.  
The other very useful thing is wards to protect himself or built a wall in front of something. THAT was difficult at the beginning. Every ward uses the practisers energy the whole time unless you bound the ward on certain objects like stones, sigils or runes. At first, Stiles learned about the wards coming from his own energy, such as immediate protection wards. They need a strength of not using too much power on them. If you use wards during a fight, you need to be able to fight still. Balancing these energy flows is difficult for Stiles, he needs more training in that subject.

Wards which are bound to other sources are for long-term use, Stiles is interested in sigil creating and writing runes. Combining them with different objects to intensify their power and activating them with his energy is something Stiles loves to practice and Erica told him that he has a talent for that.

Stiles stretches his limps and begins to wash his body with a small bath sponge. Today he doesn´t take much time in the bath, he wants to go to bed rather quickly because he is tired. The training drains his energy especially because he isn´t used to it.  
When he is finished he walks back into his room with a towel around his hips. Before he thinks about dressing into his pyjama trousers, Stiles picks up his phone to see if he has any new messages.

He writes with his father daily, mostly because Beacon Hills is a mess even without Stiles being there. His dad seems to work the same properly even more shifts and Stiles is a bit worried about him but he guesses that his dad doesn´t like an empty house either. Stiles thinks that his dad should move into a smaller apartment but leaves that thought for a time before confronting his dad with it.

But right now, Stiles doesn´t have a message from his dad, but from Peter. Stiles and Peter see each other daily in Erica and Boyd’s house, Peter called it the Pack-House once. Peter´s own apartment is…rather uncomfortable. It doesn´t really look like a home to Stiles and it has the vibe that Peter would like to live somewhere else. Of course, it is fully decorated but it doesn´t feel like Peter, maybe that´s why Stiles doesn´t like it.

Otherwise, Peter is doing pretty well. Stiles answers Peter message and puts his phone away to change into his sleepwear.  
Peter had watched Stiles first lessons with Erica, the man had made a few videos of them for the Sheriff as well. Peter apparently has the new goal to watch over Stiles magical education and accompany Stiles every minute of the day if possible.  
Stiles doesn´t seem to notice anything weird and neither Peter but Erica and Boyd shared multiple looks over time.

Stiles goes to bed for that day and falls asleep soon. The boy admits to himself that he sleeps better in the cottage than in the Stilinski household. Mostly it is because where Stiles is now, no unwelcome supernatural beings can enter the cottage. No random werewolf meeting in Stiles bedroom anymore. Stiles feels safer.

-

The next morning, Stiles alarm clock goes off at 7 a.m. Erica and Boyd always eat breakfast at 8 a.m., the couple has developed a strict routine for the day so they´re not going crazy as self-employed people. They have dinner at 1 p.m. and supper at 6 p.m.  
Stiles lessons and free time is planned around them and he got used to the program by now.

He stays in bed for a little while to check his phone and his few social media, when he is ready and dressed Stiles walks down the stairs and into the living area where he finds Erica sitting on the dining table, with a short glaze to his left, through the glass door, he sees Boyd in the kitchen.  
He greets both of them, knowingly that Vernon can hear him due his werewolf hearing and sits on his seat on the table.

He makes himself a tea, hot water is on the table in a thermos jug, and chooses from the varieties of teas. While he waits for his tea to steep Erica states a concern, “Stiles, do you know where you want to go with your magic or do you have a feeling what might be a magical preference of yours?”  
The boy looks down on his tea, putting out the tea bag in the little trashcan on the table,  
“I like the protection spells and the stuff with the wards. But haven´t thought of more, why?”, Stiles responds.

Erica leans back in her chair with a thoughtful facial expression, “We need to know where your talents are so we can work out your path. You can´t learn to climb trees if you´re a swimmer, right?”  
Stiles smiles at the saying and agrees with her, he asks her what path she thinks would Stiles have. Erica views Stiles carefully while answering, “Protection suits you, something with that I would guess.”

Stiles nods, he is happy with her opinion, the boy can imagen himself learning more about it.  
“I think about making wards on my dad's house.”, he mentions to the witch. She continues to eat breakfast after asking what kind of ward he has in mind.  
“It has to be strong ones,”, Stiles begins, “Beacon Hills is still a shithole, full of danger. Dad is just human and he has the whole responsibility on his shoulders. Makes him an easy target.”

Erica hums while thinking, “I have a few things I can show you for protection for Noah. You can make him a neckless for his job or a simple talisman.”  
“I never made a talisman.”, Stiles mumbles.  
“Then it’s the next thing I´ll show you.”, Erica tells him determinate and the student and the teacher smiling at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Leave a comment, please!
> 
> Next Update: 30th March


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the next three weeks, I have a pretty tough schedule!  
> So if I should write smaller chapters please don´t hate me, I really want to update once a week!!! You can expect bigger chapters at the end of April or beginning of May again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Stiles sits on a pillow by the lake, he hears the birds sing him and the water splashes around softly. He concentrates on his breathing, he manages to quiet his mind easily by now and it only takes him a few minutes to calm down.  
While he breathes slowly he tries to connect with his inner core to explore his power and learn to control it. During Stiles lessons, his powers have expanded itself and it is difficult for him to keep his energy in check. He becomes easily distracted which is contra productive and also, with an uncontrolled energy core, Stiles can be a great danger to others. 

Erica told him to meditate and to balance his emotions, so he wouldn´t be a threat towards other, but it is easier said than done. His core feels like an excited ball of fire, it wants to burn and shine more and more but Stiles knows that it would literally burn everything down if he should give in to the urge. Stiles can feel the want to just explode and overwhelm himself with power, but on the other hand, it is very scary. Stiles images himself standing on a cliff, the ocean seems like a soft feather bed but in reality, it will suck him down to the ground and kill him IF he should jump down and give in. 

Stiles heartbeat becomes slightly faster, he fears that he can´t control it. This power within himself is massive and he becomes scared that it might consume him, the boy looks down this cliff and feels how his body swings forward.  
Stiles body is heavy but the flame inside him flickers fast, his skin tingles uncomfortably and he sharply inhales, feeling like falling for a second. 

But the falling stops as soon as he falls down, warm hands are on his chest, pushing him upwards onto the ground again. The hands don´t vanish, they stay on his skin and warming him. Stiles breath is uneasy and he is scared still, he closes his mind off everything and stands in a dark nothing, only feeling the hands on his chest.  
The hands pull his body onto a warm wall and his shaking body gets fixed, Stiles can´t move his body in his mind and neither in real. 

The heat is welcoming, calming and strong. Slowly, Stiles breath becomes normal and he can take deep breathes again without fear. He feels a shield in front of him, a shield of white light, it is the same energy as the warm hands holding him in place. Stiles is wrapped up in this energy and he feels just good, he doesn´t want to wake up anymore because staying in this light is just heavenly.  
But of course, the hands slowly wander up to his face, his checks and rub slowly on his skin.  
Stiles hears his name.

Someone is calling his name, so Stiles slowly comes back up into his body and eventually, he slowly opens his eyes.  
He sees the small waves from the lake, Stiles looks down on his body and sees one arm wrapped around his stomach. He looks behind him and sees Peters' eyes, the older man holds him strongly against his own chest. Peter sits behind Stiles and holds him close. 

Stiles blushes slightly, “What are you doing?”, the boy whispers, he is still in a floaty mindset.  
Peters' face is serious and concerned, his eyes let shine a hint of fondness through them.  
“You almost went up in flames,”, he simply says, Stiles looks confused and Peter explains further,  
“I felt your panic and something was…off… Why did this happen?”

During his lessons with Erica, Stiles has used his power and magic in many different ways and this way, they discovered that Peter can feel when Stiles leans towards his limits. Multiple times, the older werewolf had come running to them, thinking something bad happens to Stiles and when Erica asked why he thought that way, Peter simply said that he “Just felt it.”.  
For Erica, it was very clear why, but Peter and surprisingly Stiles didn´t know. The witch told Stiles of course why Peter might feel like that and hinted that Stiles should finally tell Peter that he was Stiles anchor. 

As Stiles anchor, Peter is the land in Stiles sea of emotions but these idiots intensified this bond unconsciously because Peter isn´t just Stiles anchor. Peter made Stiles to his anchor as well which leads to a mutual bond both didn´t fight and feeds rather generous.  
Stiles and Peter have a strong pack bond and chosen each other as anchors which leads to Peter feeling when Stiles might be in danger that goes both ways. 

Even though Peter is a born werewolf, apparently, he can´t sense what kind of pack bond they have created and is clueless. Erica would hit him if she could (she can and she did, Peter still doesn´t know why she did it).  
But Stiles knows, Erica had hinted enough to him and he knew all along anyway. The boy looks forwards again to hide his blush, he is scared of Peters reaction. Who wants to be the anchor of an 18 years old lanky boy? Peter might be his friend but isn´t that a bit too much?

Peter smells the sour feeling of dread and pulls the young man closer, “Is something wrong?”, the older man asks worriedly. Stiles shakes his head, “Nothing is wrong…I…”, Stiles tries to hide but Peter is done with this hide and seeks game of emotions.  
The werewolf takes Stiles face gently in his hands and leads him to look up to Peter.  
“Something is going on and I want to know what, Stiles. What had happened?”

“I tried to control my magic… and it was too much…”, Stiles stops there but Peter gives him a look, demanding him to go on.  
“…always, when it becomes too much, I try to feel your energy, Peter,”, Stiles talks silently, “I might feel so comfortable with you that you became my anchor and I might have concentrated so much on this that you´re able to feel when I literally panic?”

Peter stills and Stiles begins to ramble, “I know this is a bit weird and such but it´s really not that kind of a deal. You don´t have to do anything though, just maybe let it happen and we just don´t talk about the fact that you´re my anchor? Actually, if you´re uncomfortable with it, which is highly possible, I can try to find a new one. It would be difficult to find a new anchor but,…”

Stiles rant is interrupted by a low growl and the boy shuts up, Peter takes a deep breath,  
“Stiles, it´s fine.” The werewolf looks the boy in the eyes and gently smiles, he knows that Stiles is scared and feels insecure from time to time but Peter had hoped that the boy would tell him something that important.

“I am happy that you trust me that much, pup,” Peter says and Stiles blushes a bit more, the young boy loves when Peter talks to him like that but has no idea how to react, “You´re part of my pack, Stiles and you´re my anchor as well, so don´t feel bad about it, ok?”  
Stiles' eyes become wide, “I am your anchor too?” Peter smiles and nods at the boy. Stiles opens his mouth to say something but doesn´t know what.  
Peter seems to know what to do and lets Stiles go of his hold, the werewolf stands up and wipes away the dirt from his jeans. 

“I think it´s time for lunch.”, Peter announces and helps Stiles getting up to his feet like nothing had happened. The boy doesn´t say anything, his mind whirls with thoughts about what Peter had told him. Stiles feels warm inside him, the bond he feels towards Peter, the pack bond vibrates and is alive. The boy follows the man to the cottage. 

-

In the evening, Stiles tries the meditation again because he must be able to keep his power in check, otherwise, he can endanger himself and others. He focuses on his breathing and slowly his thoughts calm down until he can only sense his own energy. With a calm mind, Stiles goes forward to his magic core. He feels how massive his destination is but goes on. 

Suddenly, Stiles stands on this cliff again, the ground stops in front of him and he can look down to the wild sea again, the wind seems to push him forward but Stiles stands still. The call to be eaten by his own magic is strong, his fingers twitch. The pull devours him, makes him feel good and whole but suddenly, Stiles feels something wet and cold on his right fingertips. 

The boy looks down and sees a ghost of a big wolf, its snout touching Stiles softy and demands his attention. The pull down the cliff vanishes and leaves Stiles bare and cold, but the ghost fills it with pleasant heat again. The wolf pushes Stiles back a bit so the boy has a greater distance to the cliffs end. The animal sits down on Stiles' feet and watches their surroundings. 

Stiles can´t hide his smile and pets the wolfs head gently, then, Stiles focuses on himself again. Well protected, Stiles is brave enough to face his magic and challenges the supremacy. Pass the cliff, floating in the air of his mind, a big sun-like ball of energy manifests itself. It is scary but Stiles doesn´t look away, he remembers what Erica told him to do.

He stretches his arms out and images the magic to become smaller, the core is a part of him, his magic isn´t another being. That light is him, he just needs to accept it and be stronger than it. Slowly, Stiles absorbs the core bit by bit, the massive sun changes into a figure, similar to Stiles.  
“Come, let´s be one.”, Stiles says and with a jolt, the light enters the boy's body. 

 

If Erica hadn´t had caught him, Stiles would have hit his head on the ground, his eyes are wide open and glowing strongly. Erica brushes over Stiles' cheek and tells him to close his eyes for a little longer. When Stiles opens his eyes again they are normal again. Stiles swallows and takes a deep breath,  
“What was that?”, he asks his mentor.

“You accepted your magic, it´s overwhelming, I know,”, Erica gives him a water bottle and tells him to drink, “To stay in tune with your energy you must befriend it first. You did good, Stiles. This way you will be able to manage advanced skills easier. But before we continue, you should sleep a bit. You look like shit.” Stiles snorts before emptying the small bottle at once. 

“Does that mean that I can visit dad?”, Stiles asks hopefully. Erica nods satisfied,  
“You may, but take Peter with you, just in case.”, the woman winks at him and Stiles blushes. He pushes her away and the witch laughs so Stiles can´t hide his smile anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? 
> 
> Leave a comment, pretty please :D
> 
> Next update: 6th April


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles runs into his father’s arms and once he wrapped his arms around the older Stilinski he holds him close. It´s been over a month since they have seen each other but it was also the longest they have been apart. Noah has missed his son just as much and has no intention to let go of Stiles but eventually, they break apart and smile at each other widely. 

The smile on Stiles reminds Noah of the days when Claudia was still alive. They were on the playground and Stiles had run to them to show them proudly something he had found. Claudia had praised him and Noah had petted Stiles' head, his son was around four years old and he still has the same smile 14 years later. 

“Come inside.”, Noah says to Stiles and Peter, who walks out behind the car with their small bags for the weekend.  
Stiles walks into the house and being hit with a cold feeling, his father would never show it but he does feel lonely. The younger man swallows his concerns and puts on a mostly true warm smile,  
“How are you daddio? Eating well?” 

Noah rolls his eyes fondly, “I´m fine, son, and you two?”  
The three-man walk into the living room, Peter had put down the bags by the stairs for them to bring up later.  
“We´re good, Stiles makes good developments.”, Peter answers and Stiles smiles wider at that compliment. Noah nods satisfied, “That´s good, I am proud of you, Stiles. You seem to handle everything very well. Erica wrote me that you seem to have much… potential.”

Stiles sends his dad a cheeky gaze, “You´re writing with Erica?”  
“I do, Son. So don´t try anything stupid because I´ll know about it.”, The Sheriff told his son in a mocking voice, Stiles pretends to be hurt at his dad´s “missing trust” in him and Peter just flashes a tiny smile at the scene. 

They talk a little more, Stiles tells his dad some details about his experiences while Peter fills in some information here and there. It is an easy afternoon and the time goes faster than Stiles would like it to go. They eat dinner what Stiles would cook while Peter and Noah have a talk on their own.  
Stiles is happy to see his dad again and, after dinner, he and Noah sit on the sofa while watching an old movie. Peter is in the spare room, reading, the werewolf wants to give father and son some bonding time alone. 

When they all go to bed later, Noah is awake longer. He thinks about the things his son and Peter told him. Especially what Peter said (and Erica hinted), that Claudia could have had some family connection to some magical beings. Noah knows that his family could be not more normal than he already was. Stilinskis are proud, brave and silent protectors but nothing magical involved with that. 

Noah has a feeling that Claudia indeed could have had such kind of relatives and he thinks about her stuff he had put in the attic since her death. He looks at the clock on the bedside table, it´s two in the morning, he knows that he can´t sleep and thankfully Noah took the weekend off.  
The older man pushes his blanket away and stands up, silently he goes to an almost hidden door at the end of the corridor. He had tried to forget the door which leads one to a small staircase up to the attic, it was a nice feature to the house Claudia had loved, she always wanted two children and have her own room in the attic eventually… 

Noah opens the door with the key he hid in the door-frame and goes up the stairs. The attic is unorganised, boxes here and there, a bed with a bad mattress in the middle of the room covered in dust. He knows where he has put the old boxes from Claudia and one after one he puts on the old bed.  
One box with her favourite clothes, another with personal items she had collected throughout the years. Eventually, he finds the boxes with Claudia’s books, yes, his wife had had many books and he never understood why she needed all of them. 

Claudia had always told them that she got the books from her grandmother and therefore the books were very important for her, Noah had not paid attention to the books, but he is curious now.  
He opens the box and looks at every book individually. The first box was her fantasy and romance novels, he remembers how he had read them to Claudia when she was pregnant and too tired to read herself. Noah smiles when he flicks through some pages and finds familiar paragraphs.

Odd painful but happy feelings spread through Noah’s chest and carefully he puts the box down again, he doesn´t want to dwell too long on old memories.  
The next box is more interesting, under some more romantic and thriller novels Noah finds an old family book with the names “Gajos and Jones” on it. “Gajos” was the maiden name of Claudia but Noah doesn´t recognise the name “Jones”. 

He puts the family book in an extra box and searches more, he finds a few other family books, most of them just with the name Jones on it. He puts everything he can find in the extra box he will give to Stiles in the morning.  
Other books Noah finds have weird symbols on them, so he decides to add them to Stiles box.

Noah has no idea how long he stays up in the attic but suddenly he smells something calming and delicious and turns around to find Peter with two mugs of tea in his hands,  
“I thought you would like one, you´re quite long in here.”, the werewolf says and gives Noah the mug. He accepts gratefully and turns around again. 

“How long am I up here?”, he asks after taking a few sips and viewing another book. Peter stands next to him and looks over to the book, “It´s six in the morning.”  
Noah takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes.  
“Now I know why I am so exhausted.”, he mumbles to himself but Peter hears him clearly. The wolf lays a hand on Noah´s shoulder, “Go to bed, Noah. You can finish this later.”  
The Sheriff nods, suddenly he feels like death and just wants to go to sleep,  
“Would you bring this box downstairs, it´s for Stiles.”, Noah points to Stiles box and Peter promises to do so. Slowly, Noah walks down to his bedroom, drinking his tea quickly. 

 

Peter had heard Noah when he went up to the attic and when the werewolf had noticed that Noah never went back to bed he send him back himself. Peter doesn´t like seeing a pack-mate this exhausted and even made tea for the older Stilinski.  
It doesn´t take long until Peter hears Noah´s heartbeat slow down until he sleeps. Peter looks around the attic and smells a faint old smell of a female he could detect on Stiles as well, that must have been Claudia. A kind and warm woman what he can tell from the smell, bitter people also smell bitter. This smell is like Stiles smiling.

Peter shakes his head and grabs the big box Noah told him is for Stiles, it is a bit heavy but for a werewolf it´s nothing. He puts it in the living room and goes back up to close the door of the attic since it´s very early, Peter decides to take a small run around the house and nearby woods. The wolf inside him needs to be sure that it´s safe for his pack.  
He leaves a small note for Stiles in his bedroom and shifts outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this short chapter, do you fancy Stilinski family feelings?
> 
> Leave a comment with your lovely opinion!
> 
> Next Update: 13th April


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wakes up at seven a.m. just like always, but when he notices that he is in his old bedroom Stiles is shocked. The first thoughts are that he just had dreamed everything and he is still a nobody in high school, then he sees the note from Peter and his heartbeat becomes normal again, Stiles smiles tiredly and stretches his muscles, forgetting his concerns immediately.

Peter wrote that he is out for a bit and that he should let Noah sleep in late because he was up late, Stiles is slightly worried about the last information but Peter would explain later, Stiles hopes.  
After taking a shower and putting on clothes, Stiles wanders downstairs into the kitchen and prepares breakfast for him and Peter. The boy doesn´t know if Peter already ate but werewolves are always hungry anyway…

Eventually, he hears the front door open and close, he sees Peter a few seconds later.  
“Hey, nice run?”, Stiles asks while cooking pancakes. Peter sniffs the air and smiles,  
“Yeah, I made sure that the area is safe from the McCall Pack.”  
Stiles stiff for a second but tries to bring his smile back quickly, “You think they will leave us alone?”, the boy asks anxiously.

Peter gives him a reassuring look, “Your father talked with Derek a few days ago and informed him. Noah didn´t want to talk to Scott, which I can understand. They will not be a problem for us and if you´re still unsure you can ask Noah to come visit us too.”  
Stiles shakes his head and turns around another pancake, “He can visit us but I don´t want to avoid Beacon Hills just because of the Pack.”

The werewolf nods and tells Stiles that he will take a quick shower and goes upstairs quickly. The time when Stiles is finished, Peter comes back down and they sit on the dining table and eat the pancakes. They left Noah some for later and clean up the dishes they have used.

Peter and Stiles don´t talk much during breakfast but it´s a calm silent between them. Stiles always enjoys the low vibration in the air, their energies dance around each other and make Stiles smile when he touches Peters aura with his magic. Then Peter tries to find the source of the touch before looking at Stiles with an annoyed look. After the fifth time, they just finished cleaning the dishes, Peter just picks Stiles up and carries him like sack potatoes to the living room.

“Will you stop now?”, Peter asks Stiles when he has dump Stiles on the couch. But the young boy just starts giggling at Peter. The wolf has no idea what is going on and just lifts his eyebrows and waits until Stiles calms down.  
“Now you´re finished?”, the Wolf questions and Stiles nods,  
“Yeah, man. It´s always fun to mess with you.”  
Peter growls playfully and sits beside Stiles but keeps a safety gap between them (just in case).

Stiles scans the room and sees a box in front of them, “What is this?”, he says to Peter curiously while slides forward to the box.  
“Noah put them together in the attic, they are for you he had said.”, Stiles looks at him with big eyes.  
“Dad never goes in the attic…, not after mum…”, Stiles looks back to the box and lays his hand on top of it, old power erupts from the inside, “What exactly is in there, Peter?”

“Books.”, Peter simply answers and opens the box for the boy. Stiles looks inside with much interest and takes one out. They have different titles, Family names (Gajos and Jones), Stiles tells Peter that his mother’s name was Gajos.  
Other books are labelled as, “History” or “The work of a Shaman”. Stiles looks through these books and Peter can see how the boys eyes sparkle with determination.

“These books are…gold…oh my god, where does dad have these from?!”, Stiles almost screams.  
“They are from your mother, kiddo,”, Noah says who appears from behind, “I never thought they would be important until you got your magic thing going. Are they helpful?”  
Noah walks to the pair with his coffee in his hands and looks down to his son. Stiles nods strongly, “Of course they are, dad, this is amazing!”, the boy jumps up and hugs his dad which leads to Noah almost letting go of his mug.

While Stiles and Noah talk about the books and Stiles asking his father questions from why he has the books and if he has slept well, Peter picks up one of the books and begins to read eagerly.  
Peter loves to read and gather information, he always was good at it just like this time when he notices the fact where Stiles might get the extra magical energy from.

“Your mother was from a strong family of shamans, Stiles. I´m impressed, this explains a few things…”, Peter speaks up after a few moments.  
Stiles looks up from where he stands, “What do you mean?”, the boy walks over and looks at the book in Peter's hands.  
“See this? This is your grandmother, Anka-Olathe Gajos,”, Peter begins to explain the family tree he just discovered, “but her maiden name was Jones and if you look around, there are many biographies labelled Jones around us. It seems the Jones-line were Shamans and Native Americans, at least that is written in the book about your grandmother.”

Stiles' mouth is open, “Did mum ever talked about grandma?”, he asks his father but Noah shakes his head.  
“I have met Anka, but she was a quiet woman. Claudia's father was more of a dominant man, he talked for her but wasn´t very kind either. His name was Dominik Gajos.”  
Peter looks into the book again and finds the mans name, “Yes, the Gajos came to America more recently, Dominik was born as an American.”  
Noah hums, “Yeah, something with the second world war. He talked about it sometimes, but I don´t remember much, unfortunately.”

Peter closes the book and gives it to Stiles, “It seems that everything is written inside these books, we have just to read them. It is very interesting. Family history, especially such a detailed one, holds much power.”  
The boy holds the book close to himself while viewing the mass of books, “I can´t quite believe it…”, he mumbles and sits beside Peter again.  
Peter breaks a smile, “You should start to when we go back to the den, you have lots of reading to do, pup.”

Noah is surprised about what he had in the attic for so long, should he have looked through them sooner? Before Noah can start blaming himself Stiles says his name and holds something, other than the book, in his hand.  
“I wanted to give you something too, dad,”, the boy says and gives Noah a small object on a string [[X](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/172962563243/source-httpswwwpinterestdepin86764730293672)].  
“It´s a talisman for protection, Erica had shown me how to make one.” Noah looks closely at the object, “It looks good, kiddo.”, he says in a soft fatherly voice and puts the necklace on.

“I know that Beacon Hills is still full of trouble, dad. When I am gone, I want to know that you´re safe. I know it´s not much, I´ll work hard to keep you safe as good as possible-“  
Stiles can´t end his speech because his dad tells him to stand up to pull him into a big Stilinski hug,  
“Love you too, kiddo.”, he whispers in Stiles' ear and the boy feels tears building up in his eyes.  
“Want you safe, daddy.”, he whispers back while intense the hug.  
Noah smiles, “And you´re doing an amazing job kid. I am very proud of you.”

They break apart a few moments later and Stiles wipes his eyes dry, Noah caresses the talisman with his thump and feels a warm puddle of proud father feelings towards his son.  
“I´m hungry.”, declared Peter behind the Stilinski men. The werewolf feels content, that Noah and Stiles have such a strong family bond makes him proud to call them his own.  
Stiles laughs loud and Peters comment and suggests going out for lunch, Noah hasn´t eaten anything yet so he is more than fine with this idea.

The three are going to a restaurant in Beacon Country, Peters treat. The wolf inside the man growls happily while he provides for the humans in his pack. This weekend is a full success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: no daddy kink here. Fanfiction ruined the word Daddy for me :P
> 
> Please leave a comment x
> 
> Next Update: 20th April


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles is sitting in the middle of his room in the cottage. The box with his books are spread around the floor and Stiles tries to order every book in his bookcase. The books about magic are the first to go in there, he wants to start with the family books. There are six family books, five are named “Jones” and one “Gajos and Jones”. 

“Gajos and Jones” looks different than the other ones and is newer, the writing looks different as well. Stiles finds out that this book was written by his grandmother Anka.  
She wrote mostly about her husband, how his family immigrated from Poland to America during the second world war and that Dominik, her husband, was born in America 1950. He was younger than Anka, she was born 1948, her parents Lenno and Klaudja Jones. 

Anka describes the Native American culture and their problems, how her father was a “person of nature” but they needed to keep it a secret. Stiles grandmother was trained by her father but she needed to be more secretive about it because of Dominik.  
Her husband refused to let her teach her daughter, Claudia, the old ways of her heritage and Stiles becomes slightly angry at that. 

His mother could have learned these things he learns now. Claudia could have train Stiles early on and he could have known more about his family than he did before.  
Anka seemed to be a lovely but more fragile woman, kind but not strong enough to stand her ground. Stiles grandfather kept her smaller than she was and Stiles doesn´t like him anymore and neither does he want to learn more about him. 

Anka's book ends with the note that the “Jones” family books were all written by her mother Klaudja in 1946. As soon as his grandmother's bookends, Stiles opens the first one from “Jones”.  
Klaudja, Stiles great-grandmother, had a neat handwriting and it is nice to read the words. She was from an older Polish-American family and Lenno, her husband fully Native American. 

Lenno was slightly older than her and apparently had a “magical charisma”, Stiles rolls his eyes fondly because his great-grandmother had written it like an old romance novel would have. She seemed to be deeply in love with her husband, Stiles smiles.  
This “magical charisma” turned out to be the fact that Lenno was a shaman, broadly known within his own community but he kept it a secret from outsiders.

Lenno and Klaudja lived in a small town called Beacon Town and Stiles know that this was the previous name of Beacon Country before it became a bigger city. The woman wrote more about Lennos tasks to protect the land, something with a magical tree, but she referred that there is an extra book about it and Stiles keeps in mind to read it later. 

The book ends too soon for Stiles liking and he grabs the next one immediately. In this one, Klaudja describes Lennos parents, Bidsiil Jones (born 1894) and Sialea-lea Jones (born 1899). Both were survivors of the “big fire” as Klaudja called it.  
She wrote down their journey from one side of the big Tala territory to Beacon Town, which was just founded by then. Klaudja mentions the “magical tree” multiple times for the main reason why Lennos parents had chosen Beacon Town. “They must stay within its distance.”, she wrote.

Bidsiil and his wife were survivors of a fire which was the reason their whole family burned to death, Stiles becomes flashbacks to Peters family and shivers. They could save much of the books and items but not everything, most of the things they saved are in Stiles' hands now.  
The boy looks at the oldest book in his possession and smiles. These Grimoires are old! Stiles needs to stand up for a second, he is excited. 

When he reads further he learns that Bidsiil was the first one to “hide” the fact that he was a shaman and protector of the lands, it became too dangerous to practice openly. There isn´t much more important information and Stiles closes the book with a big headache. He puts the two books he just read in the bookshelf and the rest of them on his bed for later. 

Stiles walks down in the living room and makes himself a tea (after he had texted Peter and his dad about what he had read), drinking is important when you have a headache. He walks into the room and eventually he walks through the backdoor to the veranda.  
Erica sits on a chair outside with Vernon, as a wolf laying on a cushion, next to her.  
“Hey,”, Erica greets Stiles. The boy just nods and takes another sip of his tea.  
“everything fine, sweetie?”, the witch asks him and puts away the book in her hands.  
Stiles takes a deep breath, the air becomes colder again he notices, “Do you know a shaman family called “Jones”?”.

Erica thinks for a moment before answering, “Oh yeah, an old family which, unfortunately, vanished around 50 years. No one knows where they went or if they just died. But they were an important part of the supernatural community in the older days, they were shamans.”  
“Who was the last known shaman from them?”, Stiles asks further.  
“Uhm, I think his name was Lenno Jones.”, Stiles smiles like a madman now, he just can´t believe his life right now. He shakes his head and giggles, he has no idea how to keep his excitement inside himself. His magic whirled around and Erica looks at him curiously. 

Stiles meets her eyes, “Lenno Jones was my great grandfather from my mothers’ side.”, the boys announce and Erica's eyes widen.  
“You´re a Jones? Oh my…”, Erica keeps looking at him. She just realised how important Stiles education became, the task his family had sworn to fulfil…, Erica sinks back into her chair. She pets Vernon’s head nervously and the wolf looks at his wife worried. Erica whispers to her husband that everything is alright and sinks into her mind. 

“Do you know why the Jones vanished?”, Stiles asks after he thought about what Erica had told him. The witch looks into the distance, “There was a fire if I remember correctly. I only have read it about in the passing. But everyone knows it was arson, like the case of Peters family…”  
Stiles swallows and tries to not become uncomfortable, he nods. 

-

Later that day, Stiles sits on the pier by the big lake, the boy had texted Peter to come to him. Stiles hasn´t tried to research more about the Jones fire, when he thinks about it he gets a sour feeling in his stomach.  
The boy analyses the similarity of his family to the Hale fire, all the history the Hales had is gone, just like Stiles’. The only difference is that Stiles has some books left and the Hale have a few members with the family knowledge. 

It is so unfair, Stiles feels played. He thinks of the Hale family members who could be still alive and compares them to his ancestors. It isn´t really the best thing the boy could do because he overthinks this subject quickly, his magic becomes wild and angry at everything quickly.  
“What is wrong?”, a gentle voice asks from behind. Stiles doesn´t need to turn around to feel Peters curious aura.  
“Just thinking,”, the boy answers unhappily and throws a small rock into the lake. Peter looks unconvinced and sits beside his pack mate. 

“I feel a bit sad because so much history of my family is gone and I would like to talk to them personally… I told you about what I had found earlier, do you know how the Jones family almost died out?”, Stiles looks Peter in the eyes. The man shrugs his shoulder unknowingly.  
“They burned to death in a house fire.”, Stiles says bluntly and Peters' face shows small wrinkles of horror, being reminded of this traumatic event hits in Peters' guts. 

The werewolf looks forward again and watches the water, trying to get rid of these…feelings... again. Stiles goes from being angry and frustrated to guilty, he can feel the shift within Peters space.  
“Sorry for saying it like that…”, the boy whispers and a small awkward break develops. Peter takes a deep breath and straights his back.  
“I´m sorry to hear that.”, Peter says in a neutral tone. Stiles looks up to the wolfs face and nudges his shoulder against Peters' arm, he sends small waves of soft, warm energy to Peter. He lets the wolf warm up a little to fight the inner sorrow from within. 

Peter appreciates Stiles offer and lets his energy inside, both smile tiny smiles and share a comfortable look.  
“You should stop thinking about what happened and why it is being unfair and focus on the now. You have knowledge of your family left. Use that and try to develop your own monument of wisdom.”, The werewolf suggests while looks back to the lake. Stiles admits that Peter is right and shrugs off the feeling.

“I do have a lot more opportunities now. I have never dreamed of being able to do these amazing magic things,”, Stiles explains after thinking about Peters words, “Like I am able to take control of my future in my own hands finally.”  
“That is a step in the right direction.”, Peter agrees. 

“How are you feeling, Peter?”, Stiles asks the wolf after a moment of silence.  
Peter looks at the water and takes a deep breath, a small smile covers his face. He lets his shoulders relax, the pack bond between Stiles and him swings softly back and forth.  
“I am content,” the older man begins, “for the first time again. I left Beacon Hills behind, for now. I have no idea if I will ever go back but I am in a better place now.”  
The wolf looks at the human with an open mind, Stiles nods and responds, that he can understand.

Peter scents his surroundings and finds pack only, Erica and Boyd are near the house, Stiles next to him. The sounds of water are like background music, the birds sing along. The moment is peaceful and hopeful at the same time.  
“I have a pack again. A family.”, the man whispers mostly to himself but Stiles hears it clearly. The boy puts his hand on Peters' arm and squeezes it softly, a sign of understanding and comfort. Peter lays his hand above Stiles and returns the gesture, Stiles sends warm vibrations through the bond they have and, at this moment, Peter feels his eyes slightly burn and tears building. 

The wolf, Peters primitive side, is overwhelmed with the realisation of having something similar back from what they have lost in so many ways. Peter is overwhelmed with his memories he always tries to push back again and again but fails this time.  
The wolf knows that it can be dangerous to show rare emotions, but he trusts Stiles. Peter knows that he can trust this boy with his burden and lets them show just for a moment. 

Stiles pulls Peter in a warm hug, the wolf whines softly but enjoys the heat and comfort of pack. In just a short time, Peter grew very fond of his new pack mate. He knows that Stiles is just as important as Erica and Boyd, his old friends.  
Finally, Peter can pull himself together and pushes the feelings down again, embracing the comfort of Stiles hug.

They listen to natures song while sitting on the pier, holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much to think about! But a few things are rather obvious, I guess :P.
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment of criticism! 
> 
> Next Update: 27th April


	6. Chapter 6

“THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN…”, the music player screams through the cottage. Peter and Boyd call out a help cry and Stiles awkwardly turns down the volume.   
“Sorry, guys…”, he boy apologies while the werewolves rub their ears, trying to massage the pain away. Erica laughs at their pain while decorating the veranda in orange colours, pumpkin and symbols of the death. 

October and Halloween are very important times in the year, Erica had explained to Stiles. Halloween, Samhain or El Dia de los Muertos, it doesn´t matter how you call it. There is at least one day in the year where the dead shall be the strongest and be able to walk among the living. Mostly not literal though.   
Erica likes to celebrate this holiday and even invited the Sheriff over that night because it is also the day to remember happily the past souls, no one should be alone that night. 

After Erica and Stiles used all the decorations but still aren´t finished, Erica sends Peter and Vernon out to bring her more decorations and the wolfs drive into town with a long list in the hands.   
Stiles never liked to think about the dead because it just reminded him of his mother. But since he got the books from his ancestors, the dead became much less scary and more interesting to him.

He thinks about the dangerous situation he was in while he was in the McCall pack, he shivers and focuses on the now, he is safer than he ever was. Death is not so present anymore.   
But there is something he is curious about and Stiles couldn´t help himself anymore and asks,   
“One thing though, how did you bring Peter back to life?” 

Erica stops her movement and looks in the air, “It is a difficult ritual, you make fake bodies using clay or wood and different ingredients which symbolising different organs. Like I said, difficult. In the end, your soul will be chained into the fake bodies with a small connection to your real body for the way back when your fake body should die.” 

“And when Peters fake body burned, his soul came back to his real body?”, Erica nods as confirmation. 

“But don´t try something like that, Stiles. Promise me, yes?”  
Stiles looks confused, “Why?”  
Erica takes a deep breath, “Such a ritual has a price. Bigger wishes always have a price.” They are silent for a moment until Stiles asks what the price was for making these fake bodies. 

Erica smiles sadly and caresses her abdomen, “I lost my fertility. I can´t become pregnant anymore…”, she whispers hurtfully. Stiles doesn´t know what to do, the air is hard and the auras surrounding his teacher became painful and it feels like agony.   
“So be careful, sweetie, for what you wish for. The price must always be paid or nature will be unbalanced.” 

When the werewolves came back, Boyd knew that his woman wasn´t in a good mood and took her for a walk in the woods. Stiles feels bad for bringing up bad memories for Erica, but Peter reassures that it´s fine, asking questions isn´t a bad thing.   
Peter hugs the human and strokes his hair, “How are you feeling?”, the wolf asks.  
Stiles shrugs with his shoulders, “A bit sad, I didn´t want to bring up bad memories…”  
“It´s alright, normally she can handle it a bit better but with Halloween coming up, we all are a bit more sensible.” 

Peter smiles sadly, holding his pack mate close while remembering ghosts of his own past. Stiles can feel the shift of Peters mood and hugs him closer too. 

-

“No way, Daddio!”, Stiles laughs loudly after Noah told a funny story from the Sheriff Department. Erica and Boyd giggle as well while cuddling on the sofa. Peter just shakes his head while wondering how a Deputy could be that stupid to bring a grown racoon inside the office without noticing it.   
It is the night of Halloween and the whole pack is inside the cottage, Noah drove in from Beacon Hill and was positively surprised by the invitation in the first place. 

Before they all sat down in the living room to talk about a variety of topics, they went outside to the cabin. Erica had told everyone to bring a picture or something personal what can represent passed loved ones and they did a small ritual.   
Noah was a bit sceptic but even he brought a picture of Claudia. Stiles had smiled at his father and hugged him after seeing it. 

They stood in a circle while Erica spoke to the spirits,   
“Spirits of the one we loved, I call you to us.  
Spirit of the one we loved, I invite you to us.   
I call and invite you in the night were the doors to our worlds are open.  
Let us laugh and eat, remembering the old time together.”

Stiles could feel the air becoming warmer during Erica´s speech and Noah seemed to become emotional. After a few moments, Erica had thanked the spirits and led them all back to the cottage. They ate what Vernon had cooked for them and the dessert Noah brought with him.  
During the meal, the group put the pictures and symbols on an extra plate with food for the spirits. It seemed to be an empty space on the table, but everyone could feel that something…or someone sat with them, enjoying the night. 

Now, they all sit on the sofa and chairs in the living room area.  
Noah just told a story and now Stiles has a request, “Erica, Boyd. How did you met, if you don´t mind me asking?”  
The couple looks at each other before Erica begins to tell the story,   
“We haven´t really met in a traditional sense, Vernon was brought to me. A student of mine, his name is Isaac, found him wounded somewhere in the nowhere and I should heal him. Which I did, obviously.   
I healed him, we got to know each other better and eventually fell in love.”

“And how came Peter to your little group?”, Noah asks while looking at Peter.   
Vernon took this question, “I have met him in the library when he went to university. We never talked much but soon recognised that we were both werewolves. We started talking and eventually ran together in the woods nearby the town we lived in.   
We became friends over time and I took him to meet Erica. After Peter finished university he went back to Beacon Hills and Erica and I bought this land and built this cottage.” 

Peter smiles, “Boyd was the only friendly werewolf in that whole city, he was a quiet one which I liked very much and running was just fun with him. Fun I only experienced with…my old pack back then… “ 

“We never broke contact after that, “, Erica tells further, “and established a pretty strong bond. Vernon, I remember you telling me about the pack bond. These two managed to create such a strong connection besides their main pack bonds. It was very interesting to watch but now I am just happy to have these two dorks in my life and pack.” The witch smiles widely.   
The werewolves mirror the smile, Noah nods and Stiles observed Peter the whole time. 

Stiles is on high alert when it comes to Peters emotions, he can´t keep them out. The wolf settled on a calming emotion, he is at peace right now. Stiles can relax when he feels that and has the urge to cuddle with the older one, just like Erica and Boyd do it.   
He would have gone to him if he was alone with Peter, but he doesn´t dare now. 

Later, when Noah says his goodbyes and drives away to his home, Stiles can pull Peter aside (Erica and Boyd go for a walk themselves).   
The younger one pushes Peter back on the sofa again and cuddles him. It takes him a lot of bravery to do this and thankfully, Peter lets him.   
Peter is surprised by this sudden affection, but his wolf is more than content. This smaller body on his lap gives him waves of possessive feelings but also smaller arousal. He pulls Stiles closer and hides his face in the boys’ hair. 

“Your hair becomes longer.”, Peter comments as casually as he can. Stiles hums, “I try to grow it out, wanna see how I look with it.”   
“I´m sure you will look pretty.”, the older man says without thinking. Stiles tenses a bit but not out of discomfort. The boy blushes and his heartbeat becomes slightly faster. A tiny smile creeps on the boy's lips.  
“Thanks…”, he whispers back. Peter could hit himself in the face for this unnecessary comment but can´t stop the smug feeling inside his chest. The boy smells sweeter now and the wolf becomes more demanding and possessive. The evil within Peter never wants to let go of the boy and take him back to his den. 

Suddenly, Peter is able to pull back these primal urges and softly pushes Stiles off his lap. The boy looks confused to the wolf, the boy feels cold and misses the heat of Peters body immediately.   
“I should go home too, pup. See you tomorrow.”, Peter says softly but pressed. The wolf wants to stay but Peter is confused himself. He needs to think first before taking any kind of action. 

Stiles can only nod and look after the wolf. The boy is calm beside a bit sad that Peter is gone now. He doesn´t wait up for Erica and Boyd and goes up to his room, Stiles brushes his teeth quickly before getting to bed. 

He texts his dad and Peter good night, before sleeping with the calm feeling he got from cuddling with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this chapter today :P anyway, I hope you like it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: I have more information about how Erica and Boyd met, I could make a side story for them!! Is that something you would be interested in reading? Yes, Isaac will be a part of this and the extra story! But the past will not be explained here! Only in this side story, but tell me if you want to know it or not. It will be not related to Steter, only a bit Peter at the end!
> 
> Please comment!
> 
> Next Update: 4th May


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles is dreaming, he knows that he is dreaming! He is lucid dreaming very often actually and looking through his dreams and finding new things is something he enjoys. Most of the time, he is running through the woods with the moon is shining down on him. Since a week, the young boy keeps dreaming of a companion who will follow him everywhere in his dreams. 

A grey big wolf will wander beside him every time, Stiles had dreamed of this wolf before! So, he isn´t scared of the animal, he is rather content with this company and keeps talking to the wolf too. The animal isn´t bothered with Stiles talking abilities and seems used to it, the wolf will trot beside the dreamer the whole time. 

Tonight, Stiles is just sitting by a small pond, looking at the moon (which will always have the same size as the real moon, so if it´s a full moon it is a full moon in Stiles dreams as well, Stiles thinks it´s pretty cool), the wolf lays beside him. The animal has the eyes closed as Stiles just talks about whatever is on his mind. During his training with Erica, he hasn´t much time for himself. Sure, he loves it and he is happy that he is occupied but when he has free time, he is too tired to do something fun or going out. He often just continues to learn as well because sometimes a subject is just that interesting! 

Stiles became very good at controlling his powers and manages to do minor rituals and cleanings. He can notice more energy around him, without being compliantly exhausted afterwards, and order them in his mind. Stiles has a good amount of basic knowledge now, but he will always find something else totally interesting he can investigate. 

So, his only time he really can think just about himself is in his dreams. Stiles can talk to himself (now more often to the wolf) and debate about upcoming decisions or make up his mind for issues he has, sometimes he also is planning surprises for his dad or just talks the wolf dead about a topic he heard in the news.   
This night, he talks about himself, how is he feeling? Stiles is very grateful for what he has now and how he has grown up. Yes, he is still more of an awkward 18 years old, but he got more self-esteem and self- love. He appreciates himself more than before and knows that he must go his own path to become happy. 

Stiles curls his fingers in the wolf´s fur while telling the animal that, the boy loves to pet the wolf because it´s fur is just SO SOFT. The boy stops talking and looks at the wolf, really looks at it. He studies it´s facial features while he continues to pet its head and back. He has seen wolves in the real world before, Boyd and Peter had changed a lot of time into their wolves forms. Sometimes, the wolf in his dream looks very familiar, it could be Peters wolf but Stiles doesn´t dare to make that connection. 

In his dreams, the wolf seems to have an own personality because Stiles can´t control what the wolf does. That´s the whole reason of lucid dreaming, to control it to your own will, right? But the wolf is a wild thing, just as hard as Stiles had tried, he couldn´t control it.   
Suddenly, the wolf looks at Stiles and the boy stops his motions,   
“What is it?”, he asks softly. 

The animal sniffs the air before standing up and walking towards Stiles. Its head is in front of the boy and they look each other in the eyes. Before Stiles can wonder what was happening the wolf licks Stiles across the face before walking past the pond into the woods again.   
Before the wolf would vanish behind trees, it turns around, looking at Stiles with a silent command to follow. 

Stiles sits up and his curiosity was awakened, that kind of thing had never happened before. The woods changed while Stiles follows the wolf through it. He sees a house and recognizes as at Peters house, the lights are out and he wonders if he could go inside it in his dream.   
The wolf opens the back door with its snout and disappears inside, Stiles just hopes for the best and pushes the door as well.   
Inside, it looks just like outside his dream, the boy sees the wolf walking up the stairs and Stiles knows that only Peters bedroom is up there. The man does have a guest room (mostly used by Noah IF he should stay the night in the town), but Stiles had never gone up there. After dream logic, shouldn´t he be able to go upstairs? But also, what IS dream logic?

Stiles takes one step and looks up the staircase, everything looks normal just with lights out. The boy walks up, wondering when the dream will change again, which doesn´t happen. Stiles sees the wolf walking through one door to his right and the boy follows.   
The room is a bedroom, Peters bedroom. Stiles sees the man lying under his sheets with his eyes closed. The wolf sits beside the bed and looks at the werewolf and begins to whine softly. Stiles frowns, is something wrong?

He goes closer to the sleeping Peter and suddenly, he notices. The older mans face is the opposite of relaxed and the man whimpers painfully in his sleep, Peters body twitches like he tries to defend himself and run at the same time.   
The wolf becomes anxious and stares at Stiles and Peter back and forth as if he expects Stiles to do SOMETHING. 

The wolf lets Stiles get to Peter when the boy walks up to the bed, he has no idea what he should do, this is a dream why does he dream about Peter having a nightmare? Stiles tries to stop the dream like he used to when he had a nightmare, but nothing happens. The wolf whines more and Stiles knows that it would be useless to try again. 

Then the boy tries another way and moves his face closer to Peter, he doesn´t feel the heat from Peters body but he feels an energy which is Peters body. As if he wasn´t real, but in a way he is…  
“Peter…”, the boy tries, “, can you hear me?”  
The man whines like the wolf did and Stiles tries again, this time, Peter turns his head as if he had heard and searches for the noise. 

“Peter, you have a nightmare…please, wake up.”, Stiles whispers and suddenly, Peters' eyes are wide open. Stiles stumbles backwards, expecting Peter to see and ask him why the hell he is in his bedroom, but nothing.   
Peter looks around his room and he breathes heavy, scared of his nightmare still. He doesn´t see or senses Stiles and shakes his head. 

“I could swear…”, the man whispers to himself before getting up and leaving his room to go downstairs. Stiles wants to follow him but he can´t move, he looks around and sees the wolf is gone.   
With a hard pull he gets sucked out of the room and with force, he wakes up with a feeling like a car had run him over. 

Stiles opens his eyes and takes a deep breath, dramatically, like these actors who died and came back to life. Stiles is alone in his room, he looks at the clock and it´s around four in the morning. Without thinking, he grabs his phone and sends a message to Peter, asking if he is ok.   
The werewolf writes back a few minutes later, 

Peter: “Yes, I am. Why aren´t you sleeping?”

Stiles: “Why aren´t you?”

Peter: “Didn´t sleep well and woke up early, now answer my question...”

Stiles: “Had the feeling that I needed to know if you´re alright.” 

Stiles doesn´t know if this sound weird or so, but the boy is confused. It sounds like what happened in his dream happened in real life but he can´t quite believe that he will ask Erica about it.   
Peter takes a time to answer but eventually, 

Peter: “I am alright, pup. :)”

Stiles smiles and sends a smiley emoji back to the man, worry leaves his body and he sinks back on the bed. He can´t go back to sleep but he manages to get at least some rest. He definitely must ask Erica about this. 

-

“… and I have them every night, but this time something else totally weird happened! The wolf brought me to Peter, who had a nightmare and I woke him up in my dream and then I texted Peter and like, he was awake and said that he had slept unwell. I have no idea, can dreams be real? Like, this real? And the wolf! Like I said, it looks just like Peters wolf form! What does this mean?” 

Erica looks at Stiles, “What do you think this means?”  
The boy thinks for a while before answering, “Uhm…maybe I can see the future?” Erica wants to hit a wall, hard. Carefully, she sets a few hints inside Stiles' brain, “You said that the wolf in your dreams looks just like Peter?”  
“Well, like Peters wolfs form… it´s pretty weird, why should I dream about his wolf?”

“Yeah…why?”, she asks the wind and tries not to hex Stiles into the next dimension. Shortly after, they agree that both don´t know and that Stiles should investigate this “weird situation”.   
When the boy is gone, Vernon steps out of the shadows he hid in and lays a hand on Erica’s shoulder. “So, he slowly comes near it.”

“Very slowly…”, Erica says bitterly but Vernon laughs softly. He strokes up her neck and massages her head softly, “They will get it eventually. The signs are there and rather obvious, just don´t push it too hard, dear.”  
“I wouldn´t interfere, I know that this kind of things needs to happen naturally. But why does these two have to be so oblivious to it?!” 

Vernon continues to massage his wife’s head, “Stiles is really young, eighteen years with no romantic experiences. Peter… is damaged as we are. Give them time, I think they will notice it before this year ends and in next year they will ruin our guest bed, just see.”  
Erica laughs at Vernon’s humour and lifts her head to seek a soft kiss from him, her husband is right. They will get it. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I become lazy with writing these but my notes are so well prepared, it doesn´t matter :P 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and understand Erica and Boyd's pain :D
> 
> Next Chapter: 11th May


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, Stiles does investigate the dream incident, what he likes to call it. He reads about dream wandering and how someone could manipulate another person within the dream, but he got nothing useful for his case. There are visions (which, no.), normal dreaming what involves problem-solving through dreams but Stiles doesn´t have a problem with Peter, so no as well. One thing what does sticks out I soul wandering, but in that case, you can´t interact with the physical world anymore. Only, if you´re very powerful and with much practice, you could do that. Stiles knows, he has neither. 

The weird dreams don´t stop though, they even become more frequent. Stiles starts to follow the wolf into Peters house more often and the teen starts to think about Erica´s idea who this wolf might be. Not every night is the boy in Peters room, but always when the man has a nightmare. The boy starts to worry after a few nights and asks the man if he is alright, in person. 

Peter is more surprised by the question and brushes it off with, “I am, don´t worry pup.”   
But Stiles isn´t convinced, he isn´t that stupid…  
When Stiles follows the wolf in his dreams, he sees how vulnerable the werewolf looks like when he is asleep. The boy develops an urge to protect Peter and sets it into his mind to fight Peters nightmares until they are gone. 

Obviously, that isn´t very easy if you don´t have any clue where to start. Stiles instincts tell him to deepen the pack bond with more touching, werewolves are group animal and literally live from physical connections.   
So, he starts touching Peter more often and thus leaving his scent on the werewolf. When he meets Peter in the small hallway in the cottage, he will touch Peters' arm and almost caress the skin of the other before quickly remove it again. When Peter sits at the table, Stiles makes sure to touch his shoulder or back “unconsciously” when he grabs something important off the table. 

Stiles thinks he is secretive about it but Peter does notice the changed behaviour, but he also doesn´t really mind it. More even welcomes it. The wolf loves having the boy nearer him and having his scent on them. Peter is in a better mood while feeling the pack bond grow stronger too. This has the result that Stiles isn´t the only one becoming protective of his pack member. Peter develops (or more likely deepens) the feeling of protectiveness over Stiles and even becomes more possessive (but doesn´t accept the last fact yet).

Slowly, Peter starts to touch Stiles often, too. A small bubble of comfortable trust forms between them without them really noticing it. Both have the safety over the other in their mind and Erica wants to vomit from all this oblivious behaviour. 

Vernon really has to try not to laugh at his wife’s struggle and it is very difficult to archive that in the first place. Every night, when Peter is gone and Stiles brings him to the door (because extra much) and afterwards Stiles excuses himself to go to bed himself JUST to start texting with the other man, Erica begins her rant. 

“…how the hell don´t they notice the pre-bond!? The MOOD, VERNON, you can FEEL IT IN THE FUCKING AIR.”, this time, Boyd can´t keep his amusement for himself and begins to laugh, which why he earns a few hits with a pillow. It is quite painful to watch them fall in love so obviously, but Vernon always reminds Erica that it´s their own love story and the couple shouldn´t engage in this.   
Erica needs camomile tea after every evening now and Vernon hopes that her obsession with Stiles and Peters relationship will fade sooner than later. 

 

But besides everything that is growing between Stiles and Peter, the younger one must admit that Peters dreams don´t become better but coming up more often now. Peter looks more exhausted than a week ago, so Stiles decides to talk to the man.   
It is noon, right after Stiles training when the boy can pull Peter aside to the lake where they sat once before to talk. 

“You look tired, Peter. What is wrong?”, Stiles starts the conversation while Peter watches the water sparkle in the sun.   
Peter smiles tiredly, “Just don´t get enough rest I assume. You don´t have to worry about that though.”, the man wants to ignore the subject and Stiles doesn´t like it.   
“Is it the nightmares?”, the boy asks softly and Peter turns his head with wide eyes. The man thinks for a moment, he has his own theories and thoughts about his nights. The way Peter wakes up nearly every morning leaves suspicion and no other person knows about his nightmares than himself. 

Peter watches the boy carefully and searches for any bad intentions, but Stiles face stays open and worried. The werewolf is confused, he always thought that waking up from Stiles' voice was just an illusion. Maybe something more is behind it? Peter takes his time to respond but he can´t find an answer it his own questions in the short amount of time and Stiles waits for an answer still. 

“…yes…”, the man whispers while thinking about how Stiles knows about them.   
“What are they about?”, Stiles whispers back, he notices he moves on thin ice. Peter takes a shaky breath and remembers the images of his dreams.   
“Mostly… childhood… and… some jobs I did for the pack….”, the man shakes his head before pushing a fake smile on his face, “, it´s nothing important really, I don´t know why these memories coming back after such a long time. Just… let us ignore it, ok? They will go away eventually.” 

“I think they are important, Peter…”, Stiles adds to the sour mood, “ if these memories giving you such a trouble you should talk about them…”  
Peter becomes slightly tense and locks his eyes towards the water, “I did talk, Stiles. A long time ago, didn´t change anything really,”, Peter looks frustrated and hurt, “, just because you think something is a problem doesn´t mean your Alpha has to agree on it…”

Stiles is confused now, he asks Peter what he means but the man brushes it off and leaves quickly. The boy tries to catch the man, but the wolf is quicker and eventually, Peter vanishes in the woods. Stiles stands on a small path near the cottage and just tries to understand what just happened.   
Slowly, he walks back to the cottage because he knows that he shouldn´t run after Peter. That man needs his free space if he demands it. 

Stiles sees Erica coming out of the bathroom and thinks quickly, “Erica, do you know something from Peters childhood what could cause him nightmares now?”  
The witch was taken back from the sudden question but then says, “What didn´t happened that could cause nightmares is the better question, sweetie,”, she puts down something in her hands and leans against the wall, “,It isn´t my story to tell, Stiles, so I will not tell you anything but you have to know that Peters half-sister never liked him. She made it her life mission to hate Peter and that left scars, obviously.” 

Stiles frowns, “Peter had a half-sister?”  
“You know, the Alpha,”, Erica explains, “Talia Hale. The head of the Hale family was Peters half-sister. I thought you know that.”  
Stiles' head is racing, “I know that Talia was the Alpha but I thought she was just his sister…. wait…why should she hate Peter? Derek told us that she was a very kind and fair Alpha.”  
Erica smiles sadly and walks over to Stiles, “Like I said, not my story. Peter must tell you this, not I.”

-

That weekend, Stiles drives to his father’s house alone. Peter took some time for himself and it hurt Stiles but he kind of understands that the man needs this time for himself. He wants to talk about what bothers Peter but he knows from experiences that he shouldn’t push another person to open up about sensitive topics and Stiles can wait if he must! 

When Stiles arrives at his fathers home he hugs his old man close before taking him to the next restaurant for eating and catching up.   
“Stan is going to retire next week,”, Noah announces, Stan is an old Deputy and a good man, “, that made me think about my own retirement…”  
Stiles looks up from his food, “Isn´t that a bit far away?”   
Noah smiles, “I am older than I look Stiles, but I do think about an earlier retirement. I could afford it, I went through my finances. The question is when and… what I do then.”

“I think it´s a good idea, dad.” Stiles motivates his father. Noah nods and takes another bite of the food.   
“Yeah, being Sheriff is a bit much now and I don´t know if I could be a Deputy in this town again. As a Deputy I could work a little longer, I would be comfortable with that but not as a Sheriff.”   
Stiles can understand that he wishes he could take his father out of this town. 

They finish eating and go back to the house, they decide to watch one of the old movies together and before Noah could start it, Stiles asks him about his side of the family history.   
“You know, that I did a ton of research on mums family but what about yours, daddio?”  
Noah thinks for a moment, “There isn´t much, really. My dad was an arsehole, you know it son. He died and left nothing. If I am honest, I don´t like thinking about it much. 

My family was never one of the kind ones and when I had met your mother, I was happy to leave such a depressing household and create a new and loving one with her. I like to think about the now and not about the past, son.”

Noah continues to start the movie and sits beside Stiles. The younger one leans against his father, he understands why his dad wouldn´t talk about it. He had met his grandpa once and that was enough for him. Noah starts the movie and Stiles says, “Love you, dad.”  
Noah smiles bright, “Love you too, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, the plot begins. I can feel the story moving again :D 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts x
> 
> Next Update: 18th May


	9. Chapter 9

“So, Stiles!”, Erica has put her trainee into a chair while she stands in front of him, looking down with a smile that the boy can´t really put into order, “You´re training is going good, very good! So I thought you should go to the next level!” She makes it sounds like a video game and Stiles snorts quietly. Erica brings out a small map and opens it in front of Stiles, he looks down to it and recognizes the Tala-Nuna territory, South is a small cross on the map. 

“This is where you´re going to,”, Erica explains while pointing to the cross, “I will send Peter with you and you two will go to the old Cave deep in the woods. You can only find it if you know what you´re looking for, I made sure of it myself that no stranger can enter it.”  
Stiles is looking at the map, proceeding what his teacher is saying to him.  
“What do I do there?”, he asks. 

“Well, this place is a place of solitude, it should show you who you are and where your talents lie. The cave exists for centuries and was used to train shamans back in the good old days, you know, before Columbus and everything. The records, or what´s left of it, tells you that it is a portal to other worlds.”  
Stiles interest is spiked, “Sounds spooky, the cave is a wormhole?”  
Erica shrugs with her shoulders, “That I don´t know, never had the desire to leave this world, to be honest. I don´t suggest you try it either. Mostly, you will meditate in this place and stay for a few days. Its energetic aura is what´s makes it so special and helpful for your training.”

Stiles nods, this task seems easy, at least easier than other things Erica had put him through before.  
“Why must Peter come with me? Not that I complain, but it seems boring for him though.”  
Erica’s eyes sparkle for a second while she hesitated for a second, “It… the woods can be dangerous from time to time and I do not want you to get lost, little child.”  
“Oi, I´m not a little child, I would NOT get lost!”, Erica snorts and Stiles crosses his arms, “At least not immediately…”  
Erica laughs at Stiles pouting but they don´t discuss it further. Stiles announces the hike to the Cave to Peter who is very fond of the idea of camping in the woods near a magical cave. …Werewolves…

-

Stiles and Peter starting their hiking trip to the cave at noon, Erica told them that they will walk half of the way today. They will build a camp for the night when it becomes dawn and walk the rest the next day. Stiles didn´t think that the way to the cave would be that long, but it was something different in his schedule and at least it is an exciting task he got. Stiles hold on to his backpack before march away enthusiastic (Peter carries the most luggage, it´s why Stiles doesn´t moan about the heavy bag).  
When the midday sun leaves the sky, Stiles notices that camping wouldn´t be such fun as he hoped it would be because the temperature was already low. It is mid-November and already colder, not cold enough to snow but cold enough to take a few extra blankets for the night. IF you are smart enough to take some with you, obviously. 

“I think it´s time to stop for the day,”, Peter says eventually, and Stiles drops his bag where he is, “We even were faster than I thought we would be, tomorrow we wouldn´t have to walk too much.”  
Stiles smiles and yells a yeah before sitting in his bag for a few moments. They were fast and only had one short break, Stiles' legs are exhausted and the boy is happy to stop for now. 

Only one and a half hours later, both sitting near a small campfire with a tent behind them, ready to be sleeping in. Peter and Stiles roast sausages and marshmallows which Stiles had sneaked into his bag. It is a really nice hiking trip and Stiles feels warm and content, Peter doesn´t seem to be sad or anything like that. It is a big concern for Stiles that the werewolf would feel as bad as the last few days. 

The man had ignored Stiles on purpose but came back sooner than later. Peter hadn´t apologised and Stiles never demanded that. He had pushed Peter a bit and apparently it had been enough. Now, Peter has a small smile on his face which looks extra soft in the warm light of the camping fire.  
So Stiles thought it would be nice to tell the man what he thought, “I am glad that you´re happy again…”

Peter looks at him and to Stiles displeasure, Peters smiles vanishes slowly. The man´s eyes are open but careful, he isn´t used to …whatever Stiles tries to share with him.  
If Erica or Boyd trying to show interest in his emotional wellbeing, it is difficult for Peter not to shove them away. It was a long training for Peter to trust them with his emotions and worries. That Stiles is showing him the same amount of worry confuses him, Peter feels slightly uncomfortable but he feels the trust between the two of them as well. 

He and the wolf know that the boy can be trusted, that Stiles is pack, the pup of the pack (maybe even more than that, the wolf adds in its mind).  
Peter knows that speaking his thoughts is walking out of his comfort zone, but isn´t Stiles worth it?  
“It is… difficult for me to speak about… what´s going on in my mind. I´m sorry about last time, that I just… walked away like that…”, Peter speaks slowly, the words lay heavy on his lips and tongue but they need to be spoken. 

“You had your reason, I don´t judge,”, Stiles tries to take some weight off Peter, “I was confused but you don´t have to tell me, I don´t want to make you uncomfortable.” The energy between them doesn´t become awkward but heavier. Stiles feels how difficult this talk is for the other one.  
“I am… not used to people caring about that. Me being comfortable, I mean.”, Peter adds and Stiles frowns, the boy doesn´t understand and asks Peter to explain why.

Peter takes a deep breath and pulls himself together to form his next words, he never let anyone else than Erica and Boyd this close to him.  
“In the Hale Pack, no one really cared, I guess. Talia´s and my father, Richard Hale, took me in after my mother didn´t want me or so… never did someone explain it to me properly. I know that Talia was the child of Richard and his wife Susanne. Susanne hated me and Talia as well, I was only 3 when I came into the Hale family and Talia was 16 already. She never wanted me in the pack in the first place. When Talia became Alpha no one trusted me anymore, I went to college as soon as I could and only then, I met people I could trust. Boyd and eventually Erica as well…”  
Peter rubs his fingers nervously, telling and remembering his early years makes him angry and frustrated.  
“During College, I met Grace, my wife… and liked her, she was a good friend as well. She was a werewolf from another pack, the Hale pack weren´t very close to them though. I guess that´s why Talia had arranged the marriage after she heard that Grace and I became friends…”

Stiles leans back a bit, “Wait, hold on… your marriage was arranged?”  
Peter nods and looks Stiles in the eyes, the boy swallows his upcoming anger and confusion, “I thought you loved her?”  
Peter smiles sadly, “I did, eventually. I don´t know if it was the love I was supposed to feel towards her but I did love her as… family? I guess…”  
The man looks away again into the flames, “So, yeah… no one ever really cared about what I thought or felt until Erica and Boyd came along. It´s why it´s …so difficult to open up to new people. Not that you´re new! You´re pack but…”

Peter struggles to explain what he means and Stiles tries to finish the thought, “I am pack, but still new. It´s ok Peter. I am just happy that you feel comfortable enough now, to tell me these things. It means a lot, really.”  
Stiles smiles at the werewolf and Peter mirrors it honestly. The older man feels lighter after sharing more of himself with Stiles. He can feel the bond deepen and the wolf inside him is content with trusting Stiles if Peter had shifted, he would wiggle is tail like a dog who was told that he is a “good boy”. 

Peter smiles wider and takes out another marshmallow to eat, he kind of deserved that extra one.  
Soon after that Stiles and Peter would clean their mess up and go into the tent, it became darker already and soon it would be pitch black outside. For Peter, it wouldn´t be such a problem but Stiles' eyes aren´t that good and the boy had watched one horror movie too much to sit comfortably by the campfire at night. 

The tent isn´t that big and Stiles can feel Peters body behind him and if he would stretch out his arm he could touch him. Unfortunate, the boy really should have brought an extra blanket because after half an hour he was shivering the whole time. He tried to curl up to become warmer but no luck.  
Peter hears everything, obviously, and it is quite annoying wouldn´t it be Stiles next to him so he is rather worried than annoyed. 

Without asking, Peter just pulls Stiles into his body and Stiles is shocked by the sudden heat at his back. Stiles moans while his body becomes warmer but stops himself as soon as he realises it. Now, he also becomes warmer from embarrassing and his red cheeks, thankfully it was dark and Peter couldn´t see his face.  
Peter tries to hold down a possessive growl and just pulls the boy closer to him, “Sleep, pup.”, he says softly against Stiles' ear. 

Stiles is wide awake now but tries to still his movements, Peter´s hot body against him feels like heaven and he does close his eyes eventually.  
Both feel the tension within the tent, but both are too stubborn or scared to act on it so it shifts slowly into a calming energy. Peter hold his arms around Stiles' stomach and warm the younger one. The wolf is happy with this position, body contact is always like flying on clouds for werewolves.  
Stiles drifts off to sleep with happiness in his heart and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the Hale Family thing? About Peter open up to Stiles?
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it :D
> 
> Next Update: 25th May


	10. Chapter 10

Peter wakes up slowly, he is holding his warm pillow in his arms. The wolf growls contently and pulls the pillow closer to him, Peter smells the pillow and oh, how good the pillow smells. He nips at the cotton and licks it before nuzzling into the wet spot. The smell becomes thicker and heavier, behind the smell of pines he can detect a hint of spring flowers, it´s mouth-watering.  
He pulls the pillow even closer until he hears a faint, “Peter…”

Suddenly, he lets go of his “pillow” and notices that he had almost crushed Stiles… and that he had literally licked Stiles' neck. Peters' eyes go wide and his heart seems to stop for a second, he had LICKED Stiles' neck. The wolf sees the wet, abused spot on the boy's skin and Peter needs all his strength not to flash is eyes and grow his fangs out. With the smell of Stiles is in his nose still, the man has great difficulties to kick himself out of the trance.

Stiles was just awake when he noticed Peter pulling him closer for the first time and became aroused after the man behind him licked and sucked at his neck. It was one of Stiles sensitive spots apparently because his body wouldn´t calm down from that. His body shivers, not from coldness but from sweet arousal. A possessive tension had filled the small tent and it was difficult for Stiles to breath. When Peter had pulled him too close until it hurt, the boy had to wake up the man.

The previous tension was gone immediately and Stiles could breathe normally again, though, his body was hot and slightly damp still.  
“Good morning?”, Stiles tries to lighten up the mood and Peter mumbles a small “Morning.”, before he crawls out of the tent. Stiles hides his head in his small (actual) pillow, he lets out a small scream of frustration and tries to think about something totally unerotic. He couldn´t just…take care of the “Problem”, Peter would totally smell it and then the thing would get AWKWARD.

Eventually, Stiles dares to go out but Peter isn´t near the tent. The boy sees footprints in the dirt which become wolf prints eventually and next to it Peter night clothes. Stiles picks up the clothes and folds them together. After dressing himself and drinking some water he clears the tent and removes the camp. He takes his time with it and when he was done he sits down on the burned-up camp fireplace and eats some of the snacks Vernon had given them.

Peter, as a wolf, comes out of the trees after Stiles first bite from his sandwich. The wolf´s ears are down and the wolf looks at Stiles carefully before going near the clothes Stiles had put down next to Peters bag.  
Stiles turns his back to Peters clothes and lets the man dress normally again.  
“´Am decent again.”, Peter announces and Stiles turns back and taking another sandwich before closing the lunch box and throws it to Peter. The man catches it but,  
“I already ate.”

“More for me then, but later though.”, Stiles replies and bites again into his food. Peter puts the lunch box into Stiles bag and sits next to the boy on the ground.  
“Sorry that you had to take down the camp on your own, didn´t mean to be gone that long…”, Peter apologies. Stiles can understand in one way, it must have been awkward for the grown man to… do that to a weird teenager.  
“It´s fine.”, Stiles says without mention the incident again. The boy starts asking about how long it would take to walk to the cave and if Peter knows what will be there.  
Peter seems happy to change the subject and follows Stiles hint. He doesn´t know more than Stiles does and they decide to start going again.

They walk for the rest of the morning until noon when they arrive at the cave. [[X](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/174234426313/outside-cave)]  
The trees are grown close together and it´s cold, the cave gives a weird vibe and Stiles swears he hears a soft humming from it.  
“It does look creepy though…”, Stiles says before taking down his bag, “Do camp inside or outside?”  
Peter puts down his bag as well, “Erica said outside.” And they start building up their camp again.  
While they rebuilt the camp, Stiles notices a pulsing energy going through the ground. It´s like this part of the forest is even more alive than the rest.

When they are finally finished with the camp, Stiles walks up to the cave. Peter doesn´t allow Stiles to go near it alone, he has a bad feeling about letting the pup alone. The werewolf doesn´t need to be able to detect the weird energy around this place, his wolf growls the whole time, aware of any possible threat. Stiles walks up to the entrances, it looks unnatural and is supported by wood. He can see familiar sigils on the wood. He let one finger paint over the symbol and a small electric shock goes through his hand, Stiles smiles, “It´s one of Erica’s…”, he comments.

So, the witch does protect this place. The boy feels a lot safer even though the crave is creepy still.  
He creates a small light orb above his head and goes inside the cave, Peter follows, protecting Stiles back. The small tunnel they walk in is not very big, they can barely see what´s ahead of them.  
Eventually, Peter can hear the wind howling through the tunnel. Stiles can feel the energetic waves around him, they prepare for the worst.

Then, the end of the tunnel, Stiles can see an ending and light coming from it. With every step they take the light becomes bigger and brighter. When they reach their destiny Peter and Stiles can´t believe what they see. [[X](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/174234427143/source-httpswwwmmtimescomlifestyletravel24)]  
The Cave has an opening on the ceiling and lets sunshine inside the hollow cave. In the middle are stones places just right to make small stairs and on top of it is a stone someone could sit on. Everything is covered in green and small white and rose daisies.

“Wow…”, Stiles lets out and goes further inside. He crawls up the stones while Peter exterminates the cave on the ground level. The werewolf doesn´t find any other entries but weird symbols on the walls, which Stiles would most likely to be able to identify.  
The boy stands high and looks up to the sky, the clouds are few and the warm on the sunlight brightest up his mood.  
“, it´s so beautiful here!”, he calls down to Peter who agrees.

Peter comes up to Stiles and both sit in the top of the stones, bathing in the sun.  
“It really was worth it coming here,”, Peter says and lays down, the moss they sat on wasn´t wet but soft, “, does this place feels different or so? For me, it´s just a pretty place.”  
Stiles takes a deep breath and listens to the many voices and sounds in this cave, “It feels like nature is singing in here, “he begins, “this place is full of energy… spirits wandering here peacefully. This place is protected heavily…”  
He looks around, “for me, everything glows here. All these sigils are made from someone different, all of them serve the purpose to protect and enlighten this place.”

This place is literally glowing for Stiles, he looks around and the walls shine like diamonds, the symbols emit light and energy constantly. Light figures walk around in the corner of his eyes, it should be unsettling but he only feels calmness when he tries to detect the spirits.  
“What did Erica tell you to do here?”, Peter asks quietly, even though he doesn´t feel the energy like Stiles, he feels at ease in this place.

“The cave should help me figure out where my talents are. What I can do and what not, I think meditating would be the best way to do so,”, Stiles answers while caressing his hand over the soft moss. He closes his eyes and just feels the sunlight kissing his skin, “what will you do?”  
“If I am not distracting you I would like to sit here, you never know when danger might coming…”, Peter doesn´t think that anything evil could come in the cave but he doesn´t want to push his luck either.

Stiles nods, “You´re not distracting, maybe it´s a pack thing but it would help me more if you stay.” Peter smiles at that but doesn´t answers, he makes himself more comfortable and waits for what Stiles wants to do next. The boy takes a deep breath and switches into his meditation position, he doesn´t want to lose any time to connect with this place.  
He takes a deep breath and relaxes his body, even with closed eyes he thinks that he can see the room. All these energies share their senses with Stiles and would alarm him if something isn´t right.

Slowly, Stiles mind calms down, _breath in_ , he collects his tension inside his body, _breath out_ , he lets go of them, _breath in_ , he loses the walls of his mind, _breath out_ , he lets wash away the restrictions.  
After a few minutes, his body is open and his own energy waves playfully swing around within the cave´s aura field. Stiles wants to get a feeling of the energy he is surrounded with and tries to push forwards, introducing himself.

Peter shifts his head to look at Stiles, the boy seems to glow in a soft or bright yellow and Peter can´t look away from how beautiful it is. The yellow waves growing into the room and are greeted by a white mist. The man tries not to make any noises or move, he never saw something like this. Peter watches this play of colours and shifts his focuses to Stiles from time to time, the boy is calm and smiles sometimes.

Eventually, the yellow stripes become smaller and fold themselves around Stiles again. The colours vanish slowly and the cave looks like nothing had ever happened. The wolf turns himself to Stiles, waiting for the boy to move again but Stiles doesn´t move. Peter can catch the boy just in time before he collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELLOW AURA COLOR MEANING: Relates to the spleen and life energy. It is the color of awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared, creative, playful, optimistic, easy-going.  
> Light or pale yellow: Emerging psychic and spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness; positive excitement about new ideas.  
> ( https://www.reiki-for-holistic-health.com/auracolormeanings.html )
> 
> hope you liked it :)
> 
> Next Update: 1st June


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the end notes.

Stiles is in a white room, at least it seems like that. The boy looks around but sees nothing, he looks down at his body and his own body isn´t really there either. He calls out if anyone is there and could tell him what is going on. Suddenly a cold breath goes down his spine,  
“How about you introduce yourself first?”, an old but wicked voice whispers into Stiles' ear. He covers his ear and tries to rub away the coldness,  
“I´m Stiles.”

No answer, nothing moves or speaks again and Stiles feels weird, so he tries again.  
“My name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski-“ before he can say more the coldness is right in front of him.  
“Yá'át'ééh, Mieczyslaw,” Stiles stays still, whatever speaks it is right in front of him.  
“, it seems that you´re a new trainee. Who is your teacher?”  
“Her name is Erica Reyes-Boyd.”, Stiles answers and with a faint “Ahh” from the other presents the atmosphere changes. The coldness becomes a comfortable heat and the spirit in front of him manifests. An older man shows with a kind face and long grey hair.

The man wears a loose shirt, a skirt with leather strings around it and wears multiple jewellery. [[X](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/174460541353/these-are-traditional-navajo-clothes-according-to)]  
“The Wolf-Tamer, she was a good student. It is pleasant to see that she teaches still. It seems that you´re the only one she passes on the art of master your own wolf.”  
Stiles blinks multiple times, “What? Peter? No…no I master no one…”, the boy rubs his neck, “and Erica didn´t really tame Boyd as well… he is her husband, well, maybe it´s kinda true…”  
“She married a wolf? Uh, traditions seem to change quickly.”

“I guess they do…”, Stiles watches the old man more, the other seems to think and Stiles doesn´t know if he should say something.  
“Mieczyslaw, you´re here to learn from the spirits. When you´re teacher thinks that you´re ready then we shall teach you. But for now, wake up and rest. Your wolf is worried that you wouldn´t wake up. Tell him that I send the best wishes to Alo.”  
“What do you-“, a push pulls him into darkness, Stiles feels like falling until he lands inside his body and he wakes up.

-

He opens his eyes, the feeling of falling lingers in his body still.  
“Stiles, are you alright?”, Peter asks while hovering over Stiles body, the boy sits up slowly and Peter helps him. Stiles looks around, they are in the tent and it´s a bit chilly. It seems that it slowly becomes dark outside already,  
“How long was I gone?”, the boy asks. Peter relaxes a bit because Stiles sounds not weak and the wolf doesn´t detect any more injuries.  
“Only for a few hours,”, he answers shortly and adds, “do you know what happened?”  
“I think the spirits wanted to talk?”, Stiles answers awkwardly while rubbing his neck, “An old man talked with me, they told me that I am here to learn from them. I kinda knew that already, but I didn´t expect to literally TALK with them, you know?”  
Peter nods and leans back a bit while sitting with his legs crossed in front of Stiles.  
“So, this might happen again… good to know.”, the wolf mumbles to himself. Stiles shares a faint smile with Peter,  
“Do we have something to eat?”, the boy changes the subject. Peter confirms that they do have something left and they eat an early dinner.

They don´t go into the cave again because Stiles is just exhausted, Peter wanders off into the woods to hunt down one or two rabbits for later. Stiles almost gags when he watches Peter skins the fluffy bunnies and Peter laughs at Stiles struggles and tells him to look away if he can´t handle it. The boy spits out a “RUDE!” but does try to concentrate on other things.  
When it becomes darker, they make a small fire and grill the bunny meat. It does taste good so Stiles can´t complain about the previous fluffiness and just eats it.

Peter is content how things are right now, his senses are on high alert to protect his small temporary den and his “pup” but being on a camping trip was his favourite thing as a child. He can freely act on his instincts and doesn´t have to be careful to not show some werewolf features of his.  
“It´s kinda sad that mum wasn´t magical,”, Stiles comments randomly,” I am sure she would have loved to go camping with dad and me. That would have been an amazing family time!”  
“For you, I am sure that would have been amazing…”, Peter responds quietly and doesn´t expect Stiles to listen to him but the boy asks Peter to explain what he means. The wolf is surprised that Stiles would be interested and explains,

“I only went on camping trips with my father, Richard. My stepmother was just like Talia…maybe even worse? Sometimes they ignored me and didn´t talk to me for days when I was a child. If they talked to me it was always in a malicious manner. It really hurt back then…  
But when Richard took me out in the woods, it was always much fun.”, Peter smiles at the end while he plays his memories in his head, but Stiles concentrates on the middle part.  
How could have Talia and her mother been so mean to Peter? He was only a child.

The man notices that Stiles becomes sadder and wants to ask why but Stiles sits up and moves over to Peter, the boy feels unhappy right now and grabs his bravery again to repeat what he did at Halloween.  
Stiles sits down right next to Peter and puts his arms around the man's body and as a reflex, Peter lifts his arm on the side where Stiles sat down and puts it around Stiles' shoulder. The boy hugs the older man tight and Peter lets it happen, it feels nice for the wolf and he can smell how their scents mix together.

Peter kisses Stiles head softly and continues with patting it with his hand. They stay like this for some time but no one says a word because right now, words are not important.  
Slowly, Stiles notices just how exhausted he is and he cuddles closer to the warm body of Peter and he closes his eyes. Peter notices Stiles slower heartbeat but before the boy could fall asleep Peter pokes Stiles' cheek,  
“Come one, go to bed.”, Peter suggests softly and Stiles stands up.

But before the boy goes to the tent he grabs Peters jacket and pulls at it, “Need my living pillow...”, he mumbles and Peter can´t almost hide is fondly smile.  
“I am coming soon, pup. Just let me clean up.”, he reassures and the boy walks into the tent. Peter shakes his head and cleans up.  
When the older man crawls into the tent Stiles is spread out on both their camping mattresses. He looks like a starfish and Peter snorts at that sight.

Peter pushes the boy a little bit aside to lay done himself but the moment he finds a comfortable position, Stiles rolls back and literally uses Peter as a pillow. Peter doesn´t know if he should say something but decides to just lay his arm around the pup and closing his eyes as well.

-

When Stiles wakes up, his first urge is to go to pee. While he is still wrapped up around Peter he is relieved to have a reason to go, it´s not that he uncomfortable, he really does love to cuddle with the older man for multiple reasons but he is embarrassed about what he did yesterday. Not much but… just a little.  
The older man is very warm and Stiles whimpers at the loss of it but really, he must pee soon or he will become a toddler again and has an accident.

So, he goes outside and does his business. After that, he starts making something to eat since Peter did that last time. The boy even manages to make some tea with some help of heat spells and wakes up Peter with the smell of it. The wolf comes out of the tent and smiles at the hot mug Stiles gives him.  
“Thanks.”, Peter says in a warm, rough morning voice which goes under Stiles skin like a sharp knife. The boy blushes but tries to push that aside immediately.  
Stiles doesn´t bring up yesterday evening and neither does Peter, they just eat some breakfast and get ready for the upcoming day.

About an hour later, they are going into the cave again.  
The reason why they are here is for Stiles finding his magical path but both have no real clue how Stiles could manage that. The boy has only the dream meeting with the older man and hopes to go into a trance like that again.  
Peter doesn´t like this idea because he becomes distressed to see Stiles nonresponding sitting or lying on the ground but since Erica promised that this trip wouldn´t be life threating for Stiles he tries to keep his nerves in check.

When they arrive at the inside of the cave, Stiles sits on the same spot than yesterday. He takes a last sip of the water Peter keeps in his bag and Stiles starts his mediation.  
He concentrates on his breathing, relaxes his muscles and opens up his mind. While Peter can´t do anything than observe Stiles, the boy starts to feel the spirits around him. He feels their movements and he notices that they are surrounding the boy and the wolf.  
Stiles tries to reach out, asking what he is supposed to do and he gets his answer,  
“Now, hataałii yázhí, let´s see if you´re ready to continue your path. Here is your task...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!  
> I make it official, I will use the Navajo culture to represent the native Americans! If you´re familiar with the Navajo language or culture you´re welcome to correct me at any time!
> 
> Words:  
> Yá’át’ééh - Hello (https://navajowotd.com/?s=Hello )  
> Yázhí - little (https://navajowotd.com/word/yazhi/)  
> hataałii - medicine man/shaman (https://glosbe.com/nv/en/hataa%C5%82ii )
> 
> I wrote "hataałii yázhí" as the translation to "little shaman". In the link to "Yázhí", the examples of the word say that the word little is used after the noun. So I stick with that. 
> 
> \----  
> I hope you liked it! At the moment, I write shorter chapters again but otherwise, it would be too much for me. :D But I love writing the story so who cares :P 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!
> 
> Next Update: 8th June


	12. Chapter 12

A dark aura emerges out of the air, Stiles' eyes fly open and he isn´t the only one who sees it. Peter jumps in front of Stiles, half shifted and growling. Stiles hears a faint “Good luck” behind him and the dark shadow creature flies towards them.  
“Peter!”, Stiles cries out before the shadow sinks into Peters body and the wolf sinks down unconsciously. 

The wolfs body twitches a few times and it seems Peter fights the shadow but loses only moments later, Stiles is hovering above him, shaking him and shouting out his name.  
Suddenly, Peter opens his eyes again but they are pitch black and no whites are seen. Stiles is in shock, the energy from Peter has changed and Stiles' stomach turns upside down. The new energy feels malicious and unreal, it looks like Peter but it feels like the man never excited. 

Stiles wants to cry, he feels sick and he can´t feel the bond anymore, it´s like a hole in the boy's soul.  
“Peter…”, he whispers, trying to contact the man but the creature within the werewolf just smiles.  
“Not in the house.”, the dark entity says in an ice-cold voice.  
Stiles emotions form into anger, how dare this spirit possessive the werewolf, “Leave the body now!”, he demands. But the creature just laughs at the boy, “Make me.”, it answers. 

The wave of anger overwhelms Stiles and the boy sends a shock of energy and sends it towards the creature. He sees how the energy hits Peters body and he is being thrown into the walls of the cave. Stiles is in shock, he can hear how Peters' bones crack,  
“Yes! Yes, destroy the body! Make your wolf bleed!”, the ice-cold voice screams into the cave and Stiles feels sick. 

Stiles must make the creature leave Peters body without hurting the man, the boy thinks about ways he knows but the creature attacks Stiles. He moves backwards and hides behind a rock before he fires an energy blast towards his attacker. The evil spirit doesn´t move away, the energy hits its target and smashes it away. The creature just laughs and Stiles screams out for Peter, he can´t fight aggressively but must find a way to protect himself. 

Stiles runs and watches the creature fight, he tries to win time to think about how to not hurt Peter.  
He tries to get back the feeling of Peter, the connection he has with the wolf but it seems like everything vanished. Stiles fights tears, it feels like losing family again, losing a loved one and never seeing them again. The boy feels lost in a black void and a creature looking just like Peter wants to kill him. It hurts and Stiles just wants Peter back. 

Desperately the boy tries to find Peters energy again while running from the dangerous spirit, every time he can manage to escape an attack he feels more and more lost. He needs to be near Peter again, he feels his skin graving the presence of the werewolf. Something isn´t right and Stiles tries to notice what it is. Suddenly, an idea pops up in Stiles' head, something he had talks with Erica about. 

Stiles stops his movements and looks the creature straight into the eyes, he lets his energy lose. The energy strings surrounding Stiles becomes brighter and you can see them in the air, he breath heavy and works through the new sensations which overcome him. The cave is full of energy, spirits are everywhere and watching him. This is a test, Stiles thinks to himself, he needs to think. 

The creature comes nearer, screaming like Stiles never wants to hear Peter scream ever again. Stiles energy touches the creature and suddenly he can feel the evil spirit, it is inside Peter but not like he thought, Peter, is still there. The spirit possesses the wolf, nothing more. Stiles had read about that and exorcism, even though he has no time for a proper exorcism and the spirit isn´t a demon.  
He knows what this test is, he must drag the spirit out of Peter, but even though he knows it is just a test Stiles is angry. He is angry that the spirits just use Peter as an object without his consents. 

Peter came with him so Stiles wouldn´t be alone, not as a puppet for Stiles task. All his anger moves towards the spirits in this cave and Stiles feels the aura of the cave shifting, he takes the energy he can grab and runs towards the creature which had stopped running seconds ago. The creature looks at Stiles with wide eyes, the young shaman is surrounded by bright colours and a controlled madness which wasn´t seen for a long time. 

Stiles runs towards Peters body and with glowing hands, full of powerful energy, he grabs Peter with his hands. The energy in the boys’ hands sink into the body and attacks the stranger spirit inside it. The spirit is being gripped and trapped inside the glowing energy and ripped out of Peter.  
Peter sinks to the ground, his mind is fuzzy and he can´t stand up yet but he feels Stiles again.  
The man had panicked, he felt like he was in a coma again and when he feels Stiles again he pulls at the connection as hard as he can. 

Stiles stands in front of Peter, he protects him and dares for another spirit to just try to possess the wolf. He feels the desperate pull from his bond, he can feel the panic and the fear of losing everything all over again and Stiles screams. The powerful anger and possessive feelings towards Peter lash out and hit the spirit hard, the light consumes the dark shadow of the spirit and rips it apart. 

Stiles can feel that the evil spirit vanishing for good, he builds up a temporary powerful ward around him and Peter and he turns around. Peter sits against the wall still, his eyes are closed.  
“Hey,”, Stiles whispers and cups Peters cheeks with his hands, “are you alright?”  
Peter sucks up the warmth of Stiles' hands and nuzzles against them, he opens his eyes and an uncontrolled whine escapes his throat. The dark feelings linger inside him and it hurt so much. 

Stiles pulls Peter into a tight hug and wraps them up in his energy, he fills the wolf with glowing warm hugs and love from their connection, the pack bond. Soon, the empty feeling inside Peter is filled with pack love and he feels like bathing in sunlight. He feels protected, safe. That what he had needed after the Hale fire, he got now and he accepts it desperately. The whines die down but Peters body is shaking hard. 

Stiles can feel a familiar spirit knocking against his shields like someone would knock on the door, so he sinks them down a little bit. The old man from before and a few stranger spirits are standing around them, looking concerned. 

“Is your wolf alright, hataałii Mieczyslaw?”, the old man asks.  
“Obviously not, “Stiles answers, “and don´t you dare do something like this ever again!”  
The spirit nods sadly and explains, “No one can promise that this wouldn’t happen again, there are many evil spirits out there. But it is your task to protect the good from the bad. You are a guardian of the spirits and a guide. We could feel your connection to the spirit world right away, hataałii. Take your wolf home, your task is over and you succeeded. Farewell, Mieczyslaw.”

The spirits vanish and Stiles knows that they left, at least they have some manners and let Stiles carry Peter out of the cave in peace.  
The wolf can´t let go of Stiles, he is too scared to do so.  
“Shh, it´s good, I am here,”, Stiles repeat multiple time to Peter. When he lays the man down in their tent, Stiles lays next to him and they cuddle.  
“No one is going to hurt you like that ever again, I promise you that. No one can hurt what is mine.”, Stiles whispers. Even he is in a trance still, the adrenalin from the fight comes down. 

Peter whines against Stiles body and falls asleep slowly, the wolf feels the power coming from his pack member and feels safe enough to rest. They feel the pack bond thriving between them, it becomes more powerful and Peter thinks he can feel Stiles under his skin. Stiles has his energy clawed into the werewolf and he feels excitement because the wolf lets him do it. He allows Stiles claiming him in a way both don´t understand at this moment.  
Both are exhausted emotionally and Peter closes his eyes and until he will wake up in the morning, Stiles will be awake and watch out for his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter but I am exhausted, to be honest. Real life was a bit too exciting the last days but I am happy because my live goes one again. But that´s nothing you guys are interested in :P 
> 
> BUT I hope you liked this chapter anyway!! 
> 
> Next Update: 15th June


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles wakes up and his whole body is sore, especially his right side hurts the most but he ignores it for now. Stiles opens his eyes, he is curled up around Peter. The man doesn´t look better than Stiles feels and the boy yawns, he just wants to go back to the cottage and he hopes that Peter doesn´t feel too bad today.   
The human lets the werewolf sleep and cleans up the camp yet again. He collects everything for breakfast and puts things away they don´t need anymore. Eventually, Stiles hears Peter calling out his name and the young shaman rushes back into the tent. 

“Peter, what is wrong?”, he asks softly and kneels beside the man.   
“Didn´t know where you were…, “Peter admits embarrassed, that he forgot that he just could have scented the air to smell where Stiles was is ignored by both of them. Yesterday was a tough day so both must catch up some rest.   
“, you made breakfast?”, Peter adds quickly. Stiles nods and both crawl out of the tent again.   
“How are you feeling?”, Stiles asks while giving Peter his food, the werewolf keeps his eyes down. Peter shrugs his shoulders, “Felt better…”

They eat in silence and clean up without saying a word. It is comfortable silence though, Peter makes sure to be near Stiles the whole time and touching him constantly, Stiles thinks it´s because of the possession so he lets him and even returns the gesture a couple of times. Peter smiles softly when he touches Stiles skin and the younger man feels a warm content heat building inside his stomach whenever he sees that smile. 

-

The walk back to the cottage goes by quickly, Peter and Stiles want to leave behind the cave as fast as possible. Even when they walk back, they are close to each other and Stiles feels a strong urge to keep Peter by his side the whole time. The wolf seems vulnerable still and only slowly the man is becoming his normal self again.  
When they camp for the last night out in the woods, they don´t stay awake by the fire for long. They move into the tent right when it becomes dark.   
When Stiles is almost asleep he hears Peter saying, “Thank you for not leaving me alone.”

It makes Stiles' heart bleed with how much angst this statement is clouded, he turns to Peter,   
“I would never leave you behind. There is nothing to thank for, Peter.”  
Peter nods and closes his eyes, it´s the last thing they spoke about this day.   
This night, Stiles dreams of the wolf with the golden eyes again. He sees himself sleeping next to Peter, the wolf is curled up by Peters' feet but looks up at Stiles dream figure. 

Suddenly, without knowing how, Stiles gets an idea,   
“You are Peters wolf, right?”, the young shaman asks and the wolf continues to look at him. The energy shifts a bit and Stiles sees the wolf wiggle with his tale.   
“How did I not see that before? Wow, Erica must think I am stupid,”, the wolf sneezes and licks his paws, “thank you for agreeing with me…”   
The wolf continues to wiggle with its tale and Stiles just watches himself sleep for a while. 

Since the whole cave thing, Stiles feels more in control of himself and his surroundings. He feels like the woods make it easy for him on purpose, suddenly, he hears a small bell outside and he stands up and walks right through the tent. Since he is a dream figure he can go through walls.   
The wolf follows him but he and Stiles are calm, Stiles can´t feel any malicious spirits around anyway. 

Stiles can see some wood spirits on his and Peters bags, they sit on top of them and fly around. While Stiles looks at them he hears that the small bell sounds are coming from them and he smiles softly.   
“These woods are something special, right Peter?”, the wolf nuzzles into Stiles' hand as if he agrees. Stiles looks up at the sky and takes a deep breath even if it does nothing.   
“Tomorrow we are back at the cottage and then we can take a few days off. Maybe we can go back to dad for a few days?”  
The wolf growls softly. 

-

Erica hugs Stiles and Peter close when she sees them, she missed her two idiots. Vernon had heard them coming a few moments ago and started dinner. The witch let Stiles put his things upstairs and then started interviewing him on every detail what had happened in the living room.   
Stiles and Peter told her the main events what happened in the cave but the last part is the most uncomfortable to explain. Erica hugs Peter close to comfort him,   
“I think you should stay a few days over, okay?”, she whispers in Peters' ear and the man could just repress a whimper in his throat, the man needs his pack for a while.

Stiles talks about the day they went back and about his side pain (now more of an ache), it hasn´t gone away fully and Erica asks if she could have a look at it. Stiles lifts his shirt to show her the area and Erica’s eyebrows lift up,   
“Ulala, Stiles, I am proud of you!”.  
Stiles tries to get a look at that what she sees and is a bit shocked when he can make it out.   
He has a big tattoo of a wolf with golden eyes on his one side of his body and it looks like a magical Harry Potter painting. The fur of the wolf is moving and you can see that the wolf just trying to sit still even though it doesn´t look like the wolf could leave the spot.   
“What is that?”, Stiles asks his mentor. 

“It´s your familiar bond, sweetie. One of the guardian spirits you can summon to you when you need help, ohh, this is exciting!”, Erica is delighted and shoves Boyd into the living room to look at the tattoo himself.   
“Looks like Peter.”, the man comments and shared a proud nod with the other werewolf. Peter looks away quickly and stares at Stiles slightly moving tattoo of his actual wolfs form.   
“Would explain a few things…”, the Hale man comments and Boyd leaves to the kitchen with a snored before the food burns. 

“W-what does this mean?”, Stiles stammers out while blushing, this feels very intimate and he is scared that Peter is disgusted with him.   
“It simply means that Peters Wolf has a strong connection towards you and agreed to protect you when you perform your art.”, Erica answers while viewing Stiles tattoo. The young shaman feels a bit lost and can´t look Peter in the eyes. He tries to move his attention to something else to avoid Peters disappointment. 

Then, a warm hand closes around his arm and Peter pushes him gently towards the stairs to Stiles rooms,   
“Would you excuse us,”, the man says to the witch and guides Stiles upstairs. When they sit on Stiles bed, Peter turns to the younger man,  
“Is everything alright?”  
Stiles nods, “Yeah… I am sorry though, for this thing…”, he points out to the tattoo. 

“Why are you sorry?”, Peter turns his head a bit to the side like a confused puppy with a poker face.   
“Well, we are in a pack already and now you are connected to me even more. I am sure that you don´t even want that and if you want, there must be a way to remove it possibly and-“, Peter cuts Stiles rant.   
“No, Stiles,”, he looks the boy in the eyes, “I am fine with this, really. I actually felt this before… it wasn´t that strong before I think it manifest after you saved me from the possession… Stiles, you are pack and I would be honoured to help you with your work. I know from Erica that a familiar is an important addition to magical work and I could really help you. It means that I can protect you and I like that idea. Noah would like that as well I am sure.” 

Stiles is silent for a moment and smiles when Peter mentions his dad,   
“So, you´re not angry? That you wolf choose a weird kid?”, Stiles tries to joke about the subject.  
“I am sure that this side of me had a damn good reason, pup and no, I am not angry.”, Peter adds softly and gently pushes some short hair out of Stiles' face. The younger man blushes,  
“That´s good…”, he mumbles. 

“So, now you know your path, pup?”, Peter asks and Stiles just looks at him weirdly,  
“I mean, that was the reason for this trip, right? So, did you find your way?”  
“Yeah,”, Stiles begins, “I did. I thought about it on the way back and now I am sure. The old man Spirit, I am just gonna call him that, told me that I have a strong connection to the spirit world and said something about guardian to guide spirits. I… I thought about Ghostbusters and-“  
Peter barks out a laugh, “Of course you did.”  
“Shush, let me finish”, Stiles pushed the wolf, “I mean, I think I can help spirits crossing over to the spirit world or just try to balance things out while working with spirits. You remember the forest spirit in Beacon Hills? I could do that!”

Peter looks at Stiles with a smile, “I think that you could do that. It would suit you and you would need someone strong to protect you in this way. Spirit can be nasty things.”  
Stiles mirrors the smile, “Uh, someone strong like you, my wolf?”, he adds cocky.   
Peter growls and his eyes flash, but none threatening and Stiles laughs at him. What Stiles doesn´t know that Peters pant just got a tiny bit tighter and the werewolf is happy that Stiles' nose is not as strong as his.   
“Don´t call me that…”, he mumbles without heat in it, still trying to think about something else. 

The younger man takes it as a game, sits up and moves to the door while swinging his hips playfully. Peter can´t move his eyes from Stiles arse and a deep growl erupts out of him quietly.   
“Whatever you say, my wolf.”, Stiles purrs out and walks downstairs again and hopes that dinner is ready now or soon.   
Peter takes a deep breath and his finger twitches, the smell of Stiles bed becomes stronger and the man has a visible boner in Stiles bedroom now. For his luck, he can´t take care of it now so he just rushes out for a run. He can just see Vernon nodding at him knowingly when he goes out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few years later and the plot will go one xD
> 
> Was it alright?
> 
> Next update: 22nd June


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles sits with his father on the breakfast table, he wears a warm pullover and fluffy socks. It´s December and the temperature is down, Stiles hates the cold and compensates for it with wearing as many clothes as he can. His father isn´t very bothered with the cold, mostly because his mind is occupied with different things.   
Noah tells his son that Beacon Hills becomes just worse over time, attacks and killings are weekly events. The Sheriff doesn´t feel safe anymore in the town and Stiles can see it in his father’s face.

Noah got more white hair and more wrinkles haunt his kind face. Stiles is worried about his dad and wishes that the man wouldn´t be an authority figure.   
“Would it be alright if I build some wards around the house?”, Stiles asks because it would be the only thing he would be able to do to help his dad.   
“Wards?”, Noah asks with the hinted question to explain more.   
“They are shields around chooses areas. I would like to put up a ward, shield, around this house so I know that at least nothing supernatural can haunt your house. You would be safer.” Stiles explains calmly. 

Noah nods and a trained eye could see some tension leave his body, “That would be good.”, the old man mumbles and finishes his breakfast.   
Right after the Stilinski men have eaten, Stiles fulfils his offer and puts a protecting shield around the house. He uses different stones, which he had filled with protective energy beforehand because he wanted to give them his dad anyway, and even his own blood. If a shaman protects their family with blood then the wards are directly in connection with them so Stiles will know when these wards should be broken because they are linked with him. This kind of magic is dangerous, Stiles knows that but nothing it too dangerous for his dad. 

Stiles hates leaving his dad on his own in Beacon Hills, especially when the McCall pack is such a disappointment. They can´t protect the town and it is difficult for Stiles to not confront them but he has no desire to see Scott and the others, it still hurts thinking about them.   
“You promise, you will come to the cottage!”, Stiles says while packing his things in his car again, it is time to go again.  
“I will, no one can make me stay here. I will be celebrating Christmas with you and the others.”, Noah pulls his son into a hug. The end of December is in a week and the Sheriff promised Stiles to spend the holidays at the cottage. 

Stiles embraces the hug and leaves with a worried heart, he really wishes that he could take his dad with him but they will see each other soon again.

-

It is not real snow, Stiles knows that but Erica just likes a white Christmas so she cheated a bit. The young shaman didn´t even know it was allowed to manipulate the weather for your own wishes but Erica just had dismissed the question and carried on.   
So, at the cottage, it is snowing and it is Christmas Eve. Noah just had arrived at Peters home and put away his luggage. He and Peter park Noah’s car in front of the cottage and Stiles jump out of the main door to greet his dad. 

After a few minutes of warm Stilinski cuddles, Stiles let his dad inside where the Sheriff greets Erica and Boyd as well.   
“Good to see you again.”, Erica says while hugging the older man and Noah is surprisingly pleased with her gesture. Vernon hugs him as well and unnoticeable leaves his scent on Noah to mark him as Pack. Vernon and Peter accept the older Stilinski as one of their own and they both hate it that Noah doesn´t live near them. 

Erica, Boyd and Peter try to catch up on things with Noah while they sit in the living room, the conversation is calming and Stiles enjoys that his dad is the focus of it. Noah isn´t used to having all the attention anymore and he is a bit overwhelmed but his smile never fades.   
When they come to the point of “What is the most recent news in Beacon Hills?” Noah answers with a serious tone,   
“Derek has left the town last week, shortly after Stiles visit. McCall didn´t want to say any details but the… Pack… seemed tense.”

Peter tries to keep himself collected, “You have no idea where he went?”, Stiles hears a shaky undertone in the man's voice.   
Noah shakes his head, “No, sorry Peter. All I know is that Derek left and sold his apartment. I tried to look more into it but the boy hasn´t register anywhere new.”  
Peter let out a deep breath, “I am sure he is fine…, “, he tries to convince himself, “He is old enough to make his own decisions now.”

Noah nods understanding but he can see through Peters mask, he had worn the same one a while ago, “I am sure he is fine.”, he tells the worried Uncle and Peter shares a smile as gratitude. 

-

Christmas Eve and the Christmas morning were one of the best memories Stiles will ever keep. The whole time felt like a new start, a new pack and his dad is happy and healthy. The young man can´t be happier.   
Nothing special has happened over the holidays thankfully, if Stiles would live in Beacon Hills he is sure he would run through the forest right now trying not to die.   
But for his luck, he sits with his pack together contently. 

The time runs fast, almost too fast because in an eye blink Stiles must say goodbye to his dad again. He knows that it will always be difficult to let his dad leave again but someday, Stiles promises himself yet again, he will take his father somewhere safer.   
Right after Noah drives away, Erica gets a call which he shares with Stiles afterwards.   
“I have your first real job, you can keep the money you will get from it as well. I am so nice…”, she begins and Stiles asks what kind of job she means, “Well, a few hours away from here is a small town where a trickster spirit has a bit too much fun at the moment. You will drive up there, banish the spirit or whatever your thing is, collect the money and come back. Easy peasy!”

Sometimes Stiles thinks Erica is ten years younger than she actually says from the way she speaks but he pushes the unnecessary thought away. The witch gives him a paper with all the information and sends him to his room. Erica told the client that he would be on is way tomorrow so he has no other chance than going which doesn´t bother him at all. He is excited actually.   
The information says that the small town in up north and the drive is around four to five hours, Stiles tries to manage as much as he can before going to bed but he is a bit overwhelmed as well. 

Before the young shaman can have a mental breakdown, Peter calls him,  
“Is everything alright?”, the man asks on the phone. Stiles sits down on a nearby chair,  
“Yeah…yeah, I guess…why?”  
“Boyd told me that Erica is telling him to make me call you. So, what do you have to do this time?”  
Stiles cracks a smile and thanks Erica in his mind because he does need help,  
“She gave me a job, I should banish some spirit somewhere and I must leave tomorrow…”

Stiles whines and drops his head into his free hand,   
“I don´t know what I need or what the hell I am doing, Peter. I don´t want to forget something and… this is so sudden… help me.”, the last part is more of a whine and Peters protective instincts are on fire. He tells Stiles that he will help him and demands a list of what the boy wanted to take with him. In the end, the wolf ends the call and comes over. They pack everything for the job and make Stiles car ready for the road trip. 

It is night time when they are done and Stiles leans against the car with a strong headache. Peter puts his hand around Stiles neck and massages it,   
“We have everything, go to sleep and I wake you up tomorrow morning and before you ask, I will drive so yes, you can sleep more inside the car.”  
The boy looks up, “You don´t have to come with me…”  
Peter looks into Stiles' eyes, “You don´t want me to come with you?”, he asks.   
Stiles shakes his head, “That´s not what I meant. I would love to if you would come with me but you don´t have to…”

“Pup, I told you that I will help you with your work. Next time you will call me immediately when Erica has a new job for you and now do what I said. I will wake you up tomorrow.”   
The man lets go of Stiles neck and steps back, he waits until Stiles walks back into the cottage and closes the door. Peter leaves while shaking his head, Stiles should stop questioning Peters promises but he will help Stiles understand soon enough. 

-

As Peter promised, he woke up Stiles early in the morning but also let the boy sleep while he drives to their destination. It is a quiet drive and Stiles wakes up one hour before they arrive at the small town but it isn´t like they thought it would be.   
On Stiles letter with all the information, it says that the caller had made the job offer while being out of the town and they understand what that means now. 

The whole town (which is smaller than expected) is covered in mountains of snow as if someone had decided that only inside the borders the ground shall be covered with it. A few steps before the town entrance, Stiles and Peter are sitting inside the car with no snow around them.   
“This is kinda not possible.”, Stiles stated and Peter agrees that this is more than unnormal.  
“Erica said it was a trickster spirit?”, Peter asks while looking at the snow in front of them and Stiles nods. 

“Well, I think the spirit likes snow…”, the wolf adds and Stiles gives him an annoyed look,   
“Oh, really? Hadn´t thought of that.”  
Peter smiles faintly, he knows how much Stiles hates the cold,  
“Really…anyway. I think we should walk from here, the snow is too thick to drive through.”   
Stiles' face becomes blank because he knows that Peter is right, thankfully they brought some extra clothes with them and with Stiles magic the younger one can cast a warming spell on them. 

“So, the plan is to go to where the spirit manifested itself, banish it and then collect our money later on.”, Stiles says.   
“Then let's go.”, Peter answers and they step into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are filler chapters but I always wanted to write something like the next one. Hopefully, you will see why!   
> I hope this wasn´t too boring.
> 
> Next Chapter: 29th June


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles HATES the cold, he shivers in Peters' arms hating everything besides the warm man and the small cabin they are hiding in. They had found the spirit but the tricky thing was just too quick for them and managed to avoid Stiles attacks every god damn time. Of course, the only time Stiles could manage to hit it with his energy blasts the spirit had to run away! Peter and Stiles ran after it just to find themselves in a big snowstorm and for their luck, they also had found a small, old cabin to hide inside. 

The young shaman is sure, that it is fine waiting for the storm to stop because it is created by the spirit. He told Peter that the spirit is panicking and creating the storm as the last protection but it becomes weaker every minute. It can´t hold this up for forever but Stiles hates this situation still. The trickster spirit isn´t a fighting spirit, it may be strong but defending itself isn´t one of the spirits skills, so, it hides and Peter and Stiles must wait for their chance. 

The snowstorm howls outside and the walls of the old cabin can´t keep out the biting cold, Stiles curls up even more into Peter,   
“I hope this spirit will give up soon, we will die if it wouldn´t stop soon…”, he whines. Peter pulls him closer, “Don´t be stupid, it´s just a bit cold-“  
“Oh, you can talk Mister-Werewolf-I-am-always-warm,”, Stiles moans, “Of course, YOU wouldn´t die but I w-will!”  
Stiles begins to stutter while he rants and Peter doesn´t like what the younger man is talking about. The wolf doesn´t like the thought of Stiles dying and he already does his best to protect the important human. Peter growls and puts his head between Stiles shoulder and neck, he rubs his chin softly against the boy and Stiles stops his movements. 

Peter has a short beard and the stubble rubbing against Stiles sensitive skin, after a few times the skin begins to hurt but Stiles doesn´t care. The sensation is oddly good, Stiles would never dream of liking this kind of burn and can´t hold back a small whimper.   
Peter inhales Stiles scent and growls as respond, this sound goes though Stiles like a knife into warm butter. The younger one squirms, he can´t hold still while pleasuring feelings torment his groin. 

“I am protecting you,”, Peter rasps into Stiles' ear and softly bites the earlobe. Stiles whispers Peters name but the wolf doesn’t acknowledge it, “I will keep you alive, don´t talk about dying.”  
Stiles nods, he feels pleasure which makes him teary and Peter makes him feel safe in a totally weird werewolf way. Additionally, the boy is confused and unsure how to react. Peter doesn´t act normal, maybe it is because he doesn´t like talking about death? It would make sense to Stiles so he tries to calm the wolf down. 

“I didn´t mean literally dying, Peter. I am safe, I know that. I will not die now.”, he begins. Stiles brings his one arm up and lays it on Peters' cheek, he caresses Peters' face and the werewolf looks calmer.   
“No dying.”, Peter repeats and nuzzles against Stiles again. The boy takes a deep breath and tries to make happier thoughts in this god damn cold. 

-

At some moment, Stiles must have fallen asleep because he wakes up with a shock. Something is different and he notices it right away, the spirit is almost none noticeable and the energy is weak. Stiles kick Peter awake and tells him to tell Stiles if the storm is over.   
Peter hears the wind but nothing stronger, the storm is over. They try to stand up and warm up their bodies, Stiles opens the door and Peter was right.   
“Now, we must find the damn spirit…”, Stiles mumbles.   
“Can you tell which direction?”, Peter asks, hoping not to search for it for hours. Stiles nods, he can feel the pull but they must go now or the spirit may be able to run away.

The snow on the ground is higher now than before and Stiles is almost knee deep into the snow a few times but eventually, they see a lightly figure kneeling in the snow. The wind is stronger around it but even that becomes weaker, Stiles whispers to Peter.   
The figure is howling in agony and Stiles doesn´t feel any malicious energy around it, even Peter isn´t is a defensive position. Stiles tells Peter to stay back a bit and the wolf does as he is told unwillingly.

The young shaman walks up to the spirit, it hisses at him but Stiles opens up his arm and tries to look harmless.   
“It´s alright, I am not here to harm you,” he tries but the spirit doesn´t believe him, though it is too weak to defend itself. Stiles hated this thing for making it so bloody cold but now he can only pity this poor soul.   
“, come on… I wanna help you out. It seems that you´re in the wrong dimension…”, the spirit screams at him as saying that it is not wrong but Stiles doesn´t let himself be fooled.   
“, oi, don´t be like that! We can do this easy or in a difficult way. You´ve done enough damage, it´s time to go home again, buddy,” 

The spirit giggles and Stiles takes a deep breath, “that´s not funny! I will send you back now! “  
Stiles grabs an object out of his bag, it is a big ring (bigger than a bracelet) out of wood, it has an iron core mixed with energy stones and herbs to help the effect taking place. It helps to create a small portal to other dimensions, mostly the ghostly one. Erica had given it to him after the cave task some time ago.   
The spirit looks suspicious at the object and jerks away when Stiles activates it by sending his own energy into it. The ring starts glowing and flies into the air, right above Stiles because it is connected to his aura. 

Slowly, the ring starts sucking in lose energy around them which is only the spirit on the ground.   
“Don´t make it difficult!”, Stiles says, “It´s not like I send you to hell or something, it´s just your home.” He walks towards the spirit and creates an energy wall around them, the moment when Stiles thinks that the spirit had given up it jumps up towards him and tries to attack him directly. It seems like the spirit used all their energy for it because after Stiles blocks the attack, the spirit is too slow to move back and it is sucked into the ring above Stiles into the right dimension it belongs to. 

Stiles moves his hand above him to close the portal and the ring sinks down, so Stiles can grab it again. The energy wall vanishes and Peter rushes towards Stiles. He grabs the younger one,   
“Are you alright?”, he asks worriedly.  
“Of course I am, Peter.”, Stiles grins at the wolf. Peter straights his back,   
“I hate when you block me out like that!” the older man complains, with a serious face.   
Stiles smile becomes warmer, “It was only to capture the spirit and you know that.”  
“I do know, I still don´t like it.”, now, Peter is pouting and Stiles laughs. Peter isn´t amused and turns away, “The snow is gone.”, he says suddenly and Stiles looks for himself.   
Everywhere they look, the snow is gone.   
“In the town, the snow must be gone as well! We just need to collect our money and we can go back home!”, Stiles is excited and wants to go back but stops, “Peter… do you know where the town is?”

Now, Peter laughs at Stiles helpless look and searches for the town. With his high senses, it is fairly easy to detect cities or towns, they smell different from wildlife and they make so many noises. It takes around twenty minutes and they can see people again.   
They go to their car and right before they can see it again Stiles asks himself, “How do we know how our contact person looks like? Erica had said nothing about that!”  
Before Peter can add a comment the person who leans against their car speaks up,  
“Don´t worry, I already found you,”

Peter and Stiles look at a middle-aged woman, a bit chubby and a strong-minded looking person. She takes Stiles hand and shakes it, “My name is Vera. Thank you for your help, not everyone knows about the supernatural but of course, I knew what caused all that chaos. The whole town left and I had called Mrs Reyes-Boyd because I knew she is the quickest.”  
Stiles smiles, “Nice to meet you, I am Stiles and that big man is Peter.”  
The woman nods and takes out a small paper bag of he small handbag, “That´s your money. I must go now though, need to repair some things. Goodbye.”

The woman goes away rather quickly but it doesn´t bother Peter or Stiles. The younger one looks into the bag and counts the money,  
“5.000 Dollars?!”, he almost screams, “Well, know I understand Erica and Boyd’s living standards when they earn money like that. Peter, I have chosen the right career.”   
Peter snorts amused and goes into the car, Stiles jumps in as well and they drive back again.  
“Peter, can we make a small stop somewhere. I am hungry and need to piss very badly.”  
Peter takes a deep breath, “I guess that´s alright. Food sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn´t much and mostly just a filler chapter. It represents the relationship status of Stiles and Peter though. They are very comfortable with each other but oblivious of what could be... for now...
> 
> I hope you liked this little side story but now back to business!
> 
> Next update: 6th July


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Peter Hale.

February and March are alright, Stiles worked on his powers and went to some more jobs with Peter. Things are calm though and the new year is promising but Peter doesn´t feel so happy. The wolf has no idea why because he has his pack and his friendship with Stiles is becoming a good one. Their pack bond is strong and they trust each other.   
Peter has a family to protect and his will to life is stable but for the past days and weeks, he feels down. 

When he begins to have flashbacks from his childhood, Peter thinks he is losing it again, the feelings of his childhood of being rejected linger inside his chest and it makes him cold inside. He tries to involve himself more within his small pack but somehow their warmth can´t reach him.   
One night, Peter has a nightmare of the Hale fire, the terror and angst throbs through his skin and he wakes up in the middle of the night. He remembers the break of his previous pack bonds and without realizing it, Peter cries in his pillow. 

Only ten minutes later, Erica, Vernon and Stiles rush into his house and into his bedroom. All of them had felt Peters distress through the pack bond and all four cuddle with Peter in his bed to comfort him.   
They try to talk to him the next day, but he closes off.   
Boyd doesn´t leave his side, sitting with Peter but not talking. Erica decides that they move Peters things into the cottage, so he can sleep in the same house as them.   
“I never liked it that Peter wouldn´t move in but we do have limited space. We can build up the sofa bed in the living room.”, she says to Stiles while they make breakfast in Peters kitchen. 

“Or we can put a mattress in my room for him.”, Stiles suggests because it wouldn´t bother him having Peter in his room, he would even welcome it if the wolf doesn´t feel well. Erica shares a look with her student and nods, “We do that, might be even better.”  
When Erica tells (more like commands) Peter that he will sleep with Stiles in the same room at the cottage for a while he tries to tell her that it isn´t that bad. He doesn´t need to move but the pack doesn´t listen to him. They can see his dark bags under his eyes and the sweat on his skin from his stress.

So, before midday, every important thing Peter needs to live is stored in Stiles room in the cottage. A spare mattress is laid down in the room and it is better than nothing, Peter had definitely worse sleeping arrangements.   
Peter stays on high alert for the rest of the day, no one can touch him without him flinching but Erica insists on that Peter needs physical touch to not lose his mind completely. Even if Peter wouldn´t say it, he is thankful that his pack doesn´t leave him alone and he enjoys every touch once he got comfortable with it. 

Towards the end of the day, Peter starts to search contact actively. He doesn´t know why but the thought of the night scares him, Peter stays by Stiles side mostly and makes sure to touch the younger one the whole time. Might it be a hand on Stiles shoulder or their knees touching, Stiles is worried but likes being so close to Peter.   
“Want to go for a walk?”, Peter asks Stiles suddenly and the younger one is surprised because it is almost nine p.m. but he agrees anyway. Erica tells them to take a key with them because she and Boyd will go to bed soon. 

They take the longer walking path and Stiles keep watching Peter out of the corner of his eyes. Peter notices it, “I don´t want to sleep yet.”, he answers one of Stiles unspoken questions.   
“Why not?”, the other asks back.   
Peter shrugs with his shoulders, “Scares me.”, he whispers like it was a secret which it is, Peter never likes to reveal something vulnerable about himself. Of course, Stiles becomes more worried, “What scares you?”, the boy hopes his questions aren´t annoying but Peter feels noticed which he likes. 

Peter takes a deep breath, “The nightmares scare me because they remind me of feelings I tend to avoid remembering. At the moment… I don´t know why but…”, Peter struggles to get the words out of his mouth, they lay heavy on his tongue. Stiles grabs softly Peters' arm and pulls him closer, they walk like that until Peter can talk again, “, I feel my childhood. I feel alone…and I fear that… I don´t want to be alone again… like when I was in the hospital…”   
The words feel deadly and are filled with sorrow, Stiles understands what Peter means and puts his hand around Peters body.   
“It´s ok, you´re not alone Peter. I am here and I will not leave you. Do you know what… might have triggered these feelings?”

Sometimes, Stiles misses his mother and remembers the lost he had felt all these years ago. When that happens, something had triggered these episodes and Stiles is sure that that happened to Peter too.   
The werewolf thinks of anything that could have caused these memories to come back but he fails,   
“Don´t know.”, he looks down at Stiles and something hurt inside of him. Stiles can´t identify the look on Peters' face so he can only give a little comfort he can offer.   
Peter appreciates Stiles comfort and smiles at the boy even though the smile doesn´t reach his eyes. 

They walk for an hour before reaching the cottage again, they slip through the main door and going upstairs. When they are ready for bed and Peter lays on his mattress he feels a bit lost and weird, he hates feeling this way, it makes him weak. He can´t sleep and tries to think about something nice but fails. He can hear Stiles slow breath, the boy is asleep for some time now and his heartbeat is calm. Peter decides to listen to Stiles heartbeat to see if he can calm down as well.   
Peter falls asleep within ten minutes. 

-

Peter dreams, he knows that he is dreaming but it feels so real. The man stands alone on a cliff, he is scared to fall down and tries to walk away but his feet don´t obey him.   
He can hear laughs behind him which gives him the chills, he wants to leave. Suddenly he feels a warm hand on his back, he turns his head and sees Stiles, Peter smiles but out of nowhere, the boy pushes Peter down the cliff. The werewolf looks up while falling, his heart is beating fast and his stomach flips in panic.   
Peter skin feels so uncomfortable and he wakes up with a violent body twitch. He is sweating and he can feel like falling still, the world moves and his throat is dry. His breathing hurt and has no rhythm his heartbeat drums through his brain.   
Peter lays like that for a while before he dares to move his fingers and eventually his legs. He swallows as much spit as he can to remove the dryness in his mouth, he breathes in and the room smells like Stiles and his own panic. 

Stiles… Peter turns his head slowly towards the main bed and sees the younger man on it, still sleeping. The horror of his sleep creeps into Peters' bones again and the man whines, he feels lost and alone. Rejected and he is scared to move to seek comfort.   
His breathing is heavy and he doesn’t notice that Stiles wakes up. Stiles sits up and can hear Peter unnormal breathing and when Peter lets out a second whine, he stands up quickly and moves to Peter.  
“Hey, hey… what is wrong? What happened?”, Stiles whispers while kneeling beside Peters mattress.   
Peter whines again and can rasp out, “Nightmare.”, before his throat closes again.   
“Shit…”, Stiles says to himself and gently pushes away Peters short and wet hair out of the man's face. 

Peter stills, very aware of Stiles touch. It burns into his skin and he doesn´t know if he is scared or grateful for it.   
“Come with me.”, Stiles says after thinking about what to do. He leads the man into his own bed and gives Peter something to drink. Peter can´t take the class of water himself to Stiles holds it for him. Stiles puts away the glass after the werewolf had enough and he turns back to Peter,   
“Lay down and try to relax, yeah?”, Stiles suggests and hopes that Peter will feel better soon. When the man lays down, Stiles cuddles up to him. It feels weird to cuddle with Peter while laying in bed with him but this situation makes is alright for Stiles. 

“How are you feeling?”, Stiles asks the wolf after some moments of silence. Peter looks up at the ceiling,  
“The…cold feeling is gone. Not entirely but almost. This helps…”, he answers and pulls Stiles closer.   
“Good, say when you need anything, alright?”   
Peter nods and whispers, “Thank you.”, before both stopped speaking again. Stiles body is warm against Peter and the heartbeat is louder than before, the younger one isn´t just comforting Peter, he realises, Stiles is protecting him. 

Stiles hands holding the man close, his head close to Peters' throat and he also notices that Stiles only touches Peters skin, not clothes and it makes Peters skin warm. Peter can´t hold back a small smile and his eyes become watery. Suddenly, he is overwhelmed with a feeling of grief and he must breathe deeply, right before hot tears fall down his face.   
He lets out a shaky breath and can´t hold back the tears anymore, he holds close to Stiles and feels stupid for being so emotional without reason. 

Stiles notices that Peter is crying immediately and holds him through it,  
“It´s alright, let it out, I am here.”, the young man whispers into Peters' ear again and again while holding the man's head close to his chest. Peter buries himself in Stiles scent and slowly, warmth crawls inside his body and a calmness he only experienced once in his life before.   
The tears stop coming with force eventually and Peter lays still in Stiles' arms, both can´t move and Peter is trying to keep this new calm feeling inside of him.   
He smiles with a mix of hope and an urge to be loved. Peter brings his arms around the other one,  
“I am sorry.”, Peter whispers.   
“Don´t be, Peter. It´s alright, I am here to help you and take care of you.”, Stiles answers.  
“…You´re not going away…”, Peter whispers without a voice as if this is the realisation of the year.   
Stiles caresses Peter head (which Peter absolutely loves), “Never, Peter.”, Stiles promises and at this moment, Peter feels the old rejection and the feeling of being alone leaving his mind completely. 

The werewolf claws himself into Stiles again, in the last months, the boy had protected Peter, cared for him and gave him comfort. He had let Peter being vulnerable and showed only love towards him. Peter can smell the calming scent of the other one and notices something deep inside his mind that, this boy isn´t a boy anymore. Stiles had grown so much that Peter realises that he had become a man. A young one, we want to be realistic, but a man still.   
Peter's stomach flips in a gentle way and the older man can feel a small blush flashing on his face, he is thankful that he is hiding his face still. 

This night, Peter lets go of the past. He doesn´t forget it but he can move on and let new experiences inside his heart.  
The men inside the cottage holding close to each other until the morning when Erica screams from downstairs that the breakfast is ready. Stiles storms out of the room after making sure that Peter is feeling better, Peter had just sent Stiles away and the younger one smiles wide at Peter and vanishes downstairs. 

Peter sits on the bed for a moment and lets his own smile creep on his face, Stiles is different for him now. The werewolf has noticed Stiles masculine body this morning, or the deeper voice of him. It makes Peter feel safer. The werewolf takes a deep breath, washes his face with cold water and goes downstairs as well. He sees his small pack sitting at the table and he realises that this pack will not go away, Stiles will not leave him alone. For the first time, Peter is truly happy with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs healing and he becomes better every day.   
> I hope you liked it x
> 
> Next update: 13th July


	17. Chapter 17

Spring has arrived. Peter is feeling better, his nightmares had mellowed down and stopped completely eventually. The day he had felt like new he jumped into his work again, Peter got more energy and needed to let it out in a productive way.   
He went to a few meetings outside of Duba Town and Stiles had missed him much but is relieved that Peter can live again with new energy inside him.   
It´s been only a week since Peter is back from working so much and settled into a calm routine again when something else happened. 

Vernon runs towards the cottage, Peter greets him at the door since he had heard the other werewolf run differently than normal.  
“What happened?”, Peter asks tensely.   
Vernon flashes his eyes when he says, “Another pack is in our territory, I caught their scent on the run.”  
Peter growls, his wolf doesn´t like intruders, “Erica.”, Peter shouts to the witch. She comes outside as well, “What?”, she asks. 

“Has another pack contacted you?”, Vernon turns to his wife, but she replied that she hasn´t, “Then we might have a problem.”, Vernon mumbles and explains what he found to Erica. The woman became as tense as Peter,  
“We let them a day, “, she says slowly, “, if they aren´t gone by then we will find them.”  
Peter and Boyd nod in agreement,   
“Where is Stiles?”, Peter asks, “, we need to warn him too.”  
“He´s in town, you go find him, Peter. He shouldn´t be alone until we know more.”

-

Stiles put the last bag in his car, they needed some new groceries and Stiles is happy to leave the woods for some time. Not that he hates it but he does like cavillation too, thank you very much.   
He closes the car and makes his way to the front seats when some stranger approaches him,   
“Excuse me, can you help me?”, they ask from behind. Stiles turns around and sees a tall woman, she feels non-human and Stiles is on guard immediately.   
“I hope I can, what do you need?”, he answers politely. The woman smiles at him and Stiles becomes a weird tingly in his mind that something isn´t right.

“Do you know where I can find the Alpha of this territory?”, Stiles wants to laugh at that obvious question, what the hell does she think she is doing? Stiles could be a normal human which he also pretends to be now.   
“Uhm, I don´t know what you mean.”, he says slowly, trying to sound weirded out. The woman tenses and obviously doesn´t notice the lie, she decides to smile again and tells him that she is sorry and had mistaken him for someone else and leaves again.   
The feeling that something isn´t right wouldn´t leave Stiles mind and he just wants to go home as quickly as possible. 

He starts driving and after a few minutes he notices a car behind him, he curses under his breath and tries to drive faster, he even uses a detour but the car is behind him still. Stiles decides to just drive to the cottage when they want to talk to the pack, then why not bring them there? Stiles tries to text Peter, so warn him what´s happening but in the corner of his eye he sees someone standing in front of his car. He stops the car as fast as possible and his heart is pounding in his chest.   
His first reflex is to jump out of the car and see if the person is still alive, which is a big mistake.   
But Stiles only notices it far too late. 

-

Peter wants to rip someone in many tiny pieces when he reaches Stiles car…without Stiles in it. He walks up to the drivers’ seat and sees Stiles phone on the ground, the last thing Stiles did was writing Peter that someone was wrong…  
The wolf growls and wants to find the young man as fast as possible, he scents the area and can detect another pack. Peter calls Boyd immediately and when the other wolf accepts the call Peter says,   
“They have Stiles and I can follow them.”, he growls inside the phone. Peter hears Erica say something in the back,   
“Where are you?”  
Peter looks around, “I am on the small road to town. Stiles car is here abandon.”  
“Wait there, we´re coming down. Look for more evidence or things we could use to bring Stiles back.”

Peter obeys and ends the call, Erica and Vernon hurries and arrives only fifteen minutes later. The witch gathered some evil shit to kill hundreds of people, the strange pack doesn´t even have a change against her, not even including Vernon and Peter.   
Peter walks straight into the woods, following the scent of Stiles. He senses how scared Stiles was and it makes him run faster. When they are nearer, Erica calls him back and he growls deep in his throat. Not because of her but because he can hear Stiles.   
Obviously, he is talking, always talking…

“…of course, you´re doing that. As if evil people have an unspoken rule or something, or maybe you guys lack ideas?...”  
“SHUT UP”, Peter hears a man and a slapping sound, right after he hears Stiles whimper in a way he doesn´t want to hear him whimper and he stalks forward, Erica and Vernon next to him.   
Finally, the pack sees the intruders standing by a big truck, Stiles is laying on the ground, back to Peter and his hands are cuffed.   
“Who are you and what do you think you´re doing in our territory?”, Erica calls out, her voice serious and powerful. All heads turn to her. 

“Oh, and you are the local pack I assume?”, the man next to Stiles says.   
“Yes, we are and you are threatening my pack, I hope you have a goddamn good excuse for that.”, she answers, not giving a fuck that the man, the Alpha of the small pack, doesn´t take her seriously.   
“I want to speak to the Alpha.”, the man says.  
“And why that?”, Erica responds.  
“Because I actually like this territory, it would be even better if it was mine.”  
Peter and Vernon share a small look and watch Erica’s reaction, the woman is livid.   
“The fuck you think you are mutt?! You´re kidnapping my youngest pup and THEN you dare to challenge me?!”, the dirt around her flies off the ground because her magic becomes like a small hurricane, the leaves on the trees shake with the upcoming wind. 

“You? You are the Alpha, human? You got to be kidding me.”, the man laughs out.  
“I am the Alpha of this territory and the Duba Pack, so if I were you I would fuck off now or I will kill you.”, Erica makes a few steps forward and the other wolves take that as a sign that the fight started and attack her, without their Alphas command. Erica lets Vernon and Peter rip a few of them apart while she concentrates on the other Alpha.   
“You are dead, mutt.”, she says while looking the Alpha straight into the eyes. The man shifts and aims for her throat but he is too slow, she lifts her hand and with the energy, she cuts the man in half and kicks his upper body away with a smart kick. Everything is happening fast but Erica doesn´t have the desire to stretch this situation any longer. 

The other werewolves freeze, some even run away immediately. The rest who is too dumb to leave get killed by Vernon and Peter. Erica sinks down to Stiles and frees him, she pulls him close and looks if he has other serious injuries.   
“How are you?”, she asks him.   
“Will live.”, he answers shortly and Erica helps him standing up. Vernon walks to her and Peter hurries to Stiles, holding him close as well.   
“You men clean up this mess, “, Erica says, “, I will bring Stiles to the car and dive with him home.”  
She looks at Peter who doesn´t want to let go of the younger one but does what she says anyway.   
“We will be quick.”, he promises Stiles before Erica moves him away.

-

Erica puts Stiles on the sofa and wraps him up in a fluffy blanket, she gets him some ice for his cheek and a chamomile tea. Stiles was hit in the face when the pack had arrived at the place before, Stiles doesn´t say much right now and Erica is worried. It is true that the young man never had to face enemies on his own and even if he has some control over his great powers, in an emergency he acts like a normal human still rather a shaman and protector of the spirits. But that is normal, Erica knows that. He is young and has not even a year of experiences. 

The witch stays with him and pulls him into her arms, “How are you feeling, sweetie?”, the witch asks. Stiles cuddles himself into the blanket and closes his eyes,   
“I am tired but I don´t want to be alone…”.  
“That´s fine, Peter will be back soon, then you can sleep a bit.”, she reassures him, Erica knows that Stiles and Peter sleeping better when they are in the same room, it is so adorable she loves it.   
The young man just nods and they wait for more, Erica doesn´t like that he is so silent and tries to distract him a little bit. 

“Your birthday is soon, only a few weeks,”, she says softly while playing with Stiles' hair. The other one hums in an acknowledgement of the fact,“, do you want to do something special?”  
“I don´t know… I will be 19 then…”, Stiles mumbles.  
“Yes, you will be,”, Erica smiles, “, still so young… that is so adorable.”   
Stiles huffs, “I am not adorable…”, Erica laughs at that.   
“Yes, you are, sweetie.”, Stiles sticks his tongue out and hides his face again but comes back again with a question on his mind.  
“You´re really the Alpha of this pack…?”, he looks up to her.  
Erica smiles wicked, “Yeah, cool huh?”  
“But how?”, Stiles asks back.  
Erica leans back, “Neither Peter or Vernon have Alpha power, even though I have killed a few Alphas in the past, mostly rouges, I couldn´t be an Alpha in a traditional sense but my magic helps me to maintain a degree of dominance which werewolf can sense if they aren´t stupid. It´s why Peter or Vernon don´t count as Omegas, they would be if I were human, because I wouldn´t have the skill to show the strength, which an Alpha need to lead a pack of werewolves. With magic, I can bind them like a pack and that´s what they need.”   
Stiles smiles, “That is cool…”

Erica laughs but stops and turns her head a bit, “Oh, I think our men are back.”, she comments and a moment later Stiles can hear the front door open and closing again.  
“Everything is taken care of.”, Vernon says and gives Erica a kiss on the forehead, Peter walks into the room and kneels in front of Stiles.   
“How are you?”, Peter worries and touches the red on Stiles face where the stranger had hit him.

“Better,”, Stiles says, “, and tired.” Without many words, Peter helps Stiles up and walks to the staircase. He tells Erica and Boyd goodnight before guiding Stiles up to their room.  
Vernon puts away the blanket Stiles has left on the sofa, “Peter had hurried to come back here, never saw him that worried before.”, the werewolf states to his wife and she nods knowingly.   
“Yeah, Peter has dug himself a hole full of Stiles…”   
Vernon cracks a smile, “What a weird analogy.”, he tells her and goes into the kitchen to make tea.   
“But it is true though…”, she protests.   
“Yeah, you´re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shit day today but I think Erica made it a bit better again.   
> I hope you found amusement in this one, next will be Stiles 19th birthday...and... something... ;) fun~
> 
> Next Update: 20th July


	18. Chapter 18

Since the incidence with the other pack, Peter hasn´t left Stiles side in fear to lose him like that again. It was out of the question that he would lay in bed with the human and holding him close until both fell asleep became normal. Their energies intertwined completely and Stiles feels weird not having Peter around him. The tension grows as well, the looks they share are more intense and Stiles always breaks the contact with a red face.  
Erica and Boyd watching them and seeing Stiles and Peter dancing around each other like that almost physically hurt them. 

On Stiles 19th birthday, the tension has its peak. Stiles wish was to visit a mummy museum and the pack obeyed the wish from the birthday boy. They had to drive a few hours and Peter had to hold Stiles hand the whole time, Erica almost pukes of too much cuteness.  
The man had caressed Stiles´ back of his hand with slow circles while looking out of the window, ignoring the soft grin on Stiles' face. 

When they way inside the museum after they checked in the hotel and put their things away, Stiles had pull Peter with him from one exhibition to another, always talking Peters ear off and telling him how exciting it is to see how you can mummify a body in many different ways. Peter may have looked bored, but he was happy inside, he loved the attention and gladly let Stiles lead him where ever the young man wants.  
“Like a love-sick puppy…”, Erica grumbles and Vernon shushes her.  
“Let them, it is nice to see Peter in love.”  
Erica smiles and leans again Vernon’s chest, “It is, Stiles is good for him. Youthful and full of potential, a new beginning for him.”

Vernon guides his wife to the next mummy and they look at it while talking further,  
“It´s good that we booked hotel rooms, I don´t know if I would survive another car drive right now.”, Erica whines.  
Vernon laughs softly and kisses her temples, “It is, also a nice idea to book only two rooms.”  
Erica giggles maniacally, “I am a genius, right?”  
They walk around the museum more, always trying to have a look at Stiles and Peter just for their own entertainment. 

Stiles insists to stay inside the museum until he saw every single thing inside it, so, a half an hour before the museum closes he comes out of the gift shop and walks towards Peter who waited outside.  
“Look, a mini mummy!”, the younger man says excited and shoves the soft toy mummy under Peters' nose.  
“Very cute.”, Peter answers with a straight face and no hint of enjoyment but Stiles sees the sparkles in Peters eyes and smiles. He walks towards the exit,  
“Where are Erica and Boyd?”, Stiles asks while looking around. Peter checks his phone where he had seen a message from Vernon some time ago,  
“They went to the hotel, Boyd said that we will meet tomorrow at the breakfast buffet.”

Stiles let out an “Oh, well.” Before announcing that he is very hungry. Peter snorts and shoves him to the next restaurant, they order, eat and talk more about mummies, local news or just random stuff. The mood is light and they have fun when Peter pays he looks to Stiles,  
“Did you have fun on your birthday?”, he asks while putting his arm around Stiles, Peter protects the younger one on instinct. 

“Yeah! Definitely, it was amazing, thank you.”, Stiles looks at Peter as if he was the one to personally carry him the miles to the museum and giving him the world in a bag. Peter grows a warm smile and nods softly, “Happy to hear.”, he mumbles in a low voice and Stiles blushes smiles back and looking down again. Stiles' heart beats a bit faster and Peter feels his seed of possessive feelings grow instantly. Before they leave, Peter must use the loo and excuses himself, leaving Stiles with their jackets at the exit of the restaurant .

When Peter comes back he sees another man standing next to Stiles, bowing down slightly and cornering the younger one. Stiles' arms are in front of himself in a protective manner, the jackets seem to become a wall which the stranger ignores apparently. Peter storms towards Stiles and the man and pushes the arm from the stranger away,  
“Any problem?”, he asks Stiles who looks up to Peter, relieved that he is back again.  
“Not anymore…”, he whispers and gives Peter his jacket. The wolf dresses and looks to the stranger, “Goodbye.”, he says in a cold voice and the man's face becomes pale and hurries away. 

“What did he want?”, Peter asks Stiles while escorting him outside.  
“He wanted to flirt and had asked me if I wanted to go back to his flat.”, Stiles answers and Peter growls angrily.  
“I hate him.”, he says and Stiles giggles softly at Peters grumpy voice.  
Stiles lays his hand around Peter, “I didn´t like him either. He was weird, I would have never done that and even if I wanted it, I want my first time with someone who cares for me.”  
“You…what?”, Peter looks down at Stiles, not believing what he had heard. Stiles asks what wrong and Peter choughs suspiciously. 

“You… never?”, Peter tries again and Stiles understands finally.  
“Oh, yeah. I never had sex. No one ever wanted Stiles deluxe.”, the young man points down to him. Peter just stares at the other one and Stiles starts to worry that he had said something wrong.  
“Peter…?”, he tries but Peter just grabs him and shoves him down the road towards the hotel. It wasn´t a long way, the hotel is only a block away from the museum. They don´t say anything more and Stiles begins to worry.  
What Stiles doesn´t know is that Peter can´t ignore Stiles scent anymore and can´t get the fact out of his head that no one had every touched Stiles soft skin before.

The wolf in Peters mind is on high alert and Stiles soft being encourages the wolfs urge to claim what he thinks is his. Peter tries to ignore it, tries his best to shove the idea of a naked Stiles out of his mind but the scent of the young man just wouldn´t leave his nose and his eyes shift a little.  
Stiles notices the change in Peters energy, the man becomes overpowered by his primal instincts and the young shaman tries to calm the man down. But Peter just grips stronger at Stiles' arm and doesn´t acknowledge the human. 

“What did I do wrong?”, Stiles asks while Peter guides him inside the hotel into the lift. When they wait for their floor Peter growls,  
“Nothing.”, and stops talking again. The deep voice and the change of Peters energy wash over Stiles and the younger one feels very warm suddenly.  
“Doesn´t feel like nothing…”, Stiles mumbles and looks away. Peter takes a deep breath, which…big mistake…, and tries to collect himself again.  
“It´s…just…”, he begins, “no one touched you… I…”

Stiles looks curious at the older one and Peter steps outside the lift when it arrives at their destination. Stiles follows quickly and tries to understand what Peter means,  
“Well, yeah, that is the definition of a virgin, Peter. But I don´t understand why you´re angry at me…”, Stiles tells him.  
Peter has open the door to their room and growls again. He lets Stiles inside and closes the door,  
“I am not…angry.” Peter takes off his Jacket and shoes, Stiles copies him.  
“Well, it looks like that, I have no idea what kind of problem you have with me waiting for the right person-“, Stiles can´t continue because Peter pushes him against the wall and puts his hands besides Stiles' head. 

The younger one looks at Peter with wide eyes and a shiver goes through his body when he looks into Peters yellow eyes. They glow and staring straight into Stiles, the human swallows hard and he feels small, like prey. Peter steps forward until their chests are pressed against each other, Peter breathes against Stiles neck and the human whimpers softly while a wave of pleasure goes down his body.  
“Peter…”, he tries but the man interrupts him.  
“No one has touched you yet… I am… the first…”, Peter rasps out and nuzzles into Stiles' neck. Peters beard rubs against Stiles sensitive skin and Stiles nipples becoming hard. The younger one can feel his trousers tighten around his crotch and he whimpers Peters name again. 

The man puts one leg between Stiles and the human moans out when Peters' leg rubs against Stiles hard dick. The touch is new to the teenager and he holds on to Peters shirt, he pulls Peter to him and thinks that he sees stars.  
Stiles can´t hold back and grinds his hips forward, searching for more friction. Peter growls into his ear what evolves into another wave of pure pleasure which goes straight to Stiles hard member.  
“It´s ok.”, Peter growls, “Take what you need, darling.”  
Stiles moans loudly and begins to desperately humps Peters' leg, the man holds Stiles close, caresses Stiles back and starts licking at his neck. He bites softly into the soft skin and Stiles is close to his release. 

“P-Peter!”, he whines and his hips move faster. Peter growls in content and forces Stiles to look into his eyes, they look at each other, Peter pets the human's cheek and softly towards Stiles open mouth. He slips one finger in and smiles a lustful smile,  
“You´re so beautiful.”, Peter whispers against Stiles' mouth before pressing a soft kiss against the human's lips.  
Stiles is overwhelmed and moans into Peters' mouth, he whimpers when the man pulls back but Peter lays his hands around Stiles' hips and guides him to move faster against his leg. The pleasure inside Stiles is at a peak and he feel like he will explode any second, Peter sees the lust in Stiles' eyes,  
“Let go, Stiles. Cum for me, darling.”, he says in a deep voice, clouded by Peters own arousal. 

The moment when Stiles cums, Peter holds him close and guides his hips until the teenager whimpers out from the overstimulation. Peter caresses Stiles back and whispers into his ear how beautiful he is. Stiles is overwhelmed by… everything.  
He holds close to Peter still, he doesn´t know what had really happened in the last minutes. Eventually, Peter takes him into the bathroom and opens Stiles trousers, the younger one can just look down and let it happen.  
“Just gonna clean you up, darling.”, the werewolf reassures him and Stiles nods dumbly. 

Peter leaves to bring new pants for Stiles and let the young man change into clean clothes. When they are both ready for the night, they go into the main room to the bed. Stiles sits on the bed before Peter joins him and then, he realises what happened.  
“You… I…”, Stiles tries to explain but fails and closes his mouth again. His head is clouded still and he looks lost at Peter. The man lays into the bed,  
“Come here, Stiles.”, he tells him and Stiles obeys. 

Like always, they cuddle and Peter holds Stiles close to his body.  
“Is this ok?”, Peter asks.  
Stiles nods and Peter asks,  
“Was that ok before?”, referring to the Stiles-is-humping-his-leg-action. Stiles thinks about it but doesn´t feel bad or violated, to the contrary, Stiles feels safe and content.  
“I feel very good. Then and now.”, he answers and Peter nuzzles into his neck again.  
“Sleep.”, Peter tells him and Stiles is sure they should talk about it but he is tired and a bit embarrassed. They will talk about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that I have some fun for you :P
> 
> Next Update: 27th July


	19. Chapter 19

The moment Stiles wakes up he is alone in the bed, he needs a second to recall what had happened and Stiles blushes instantly. He, Stiles Stilinski, had rubbed himself off on Peters' leg and the man had allowed it! Even encouraged the younger man!   
“What the fuck?”, Stiles whispers and he notices how his dick twitches in interested again, “Stop it, traitor.” He whispers down to his crotch.  
Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and Stiles is confronted with a naked Peter, only a towel around the wolfs hips. Stiles swallows his excitement, “You should take a shower, breakfast is soon.”, Peter tells the other one and Stiles is ripped out of the trance. 

“Oh, sure.”, Stiles answers and hurries out of the bed. Without looking back at Peter he runs into the bathroom and locks the door. Stiles takes a cold shower and pushes the last night into a deep corner of his mind, they will talk about it later, Stiles thinks to himself and ignores everything else.   
When he comes out of the bathroom again, Peter is dressed and ready to go. Stiles dresses quickly as well and they walk down to the dining room.   
They find Erica and Boyd and grab some food, Vernon would like to drive back home as soon as possible and no one has anything against that. 

The whole time the pack eats, Stiles watches Peter out of the corner of his eyes but they barely talk to each other. Erica shares a confused look with her husband but he has no idea what is up himself. Stile isn’t sure if he should say something to Peter but he doesn´t dare to mention the last evening.   
When they are finished, Erica takes Peter with her to pack their bags into the car and Vernon has a quiet word with Stiles. 

“Is everything alright?”, he asks Stiles. The human shrugs with his shoulders,  
“Yes, everything is fine…”, but he doesn´t sound very convincing. Vernon asks if something had happened and Stiles blushes, Boyd can hear the younger one’s heartbeat fasten and he gets a feeling of what had might happened.   
“Did something happened what you didn´t want?”, Boyd says softly and Stiles' eyes open wide.  
“No, nothing like that!”, he answers loudly and Vernon smiles calming.  
“Then give Peter some time, don´t lose hope. Peter is good at feeling insecure about his life choices. Just talk to him at home and make him feel that you´re not angry at him.”, the werewolf tells Stiles.   
The human nods and feels some hope grow in his chest, everything will be alright. 

-

At home, Stiles pulls Peter away after they unpacked their stuff. The younger man wouldn´t let the werewolf sulk in his own insecurities just to create drama from miscommunication. Stiles is scared that this conversation may go wrong but he trusts Peter too much to let this fear sink in. Stiles knows the man, Peter never did something to make the younger one feel bad about their friendship. In the end, it was PETER who pushed Stiles against that wall and made him cum like a damn teenager… (Well, Stiles is a teenager… anyway…)

When Stiles sees the lake in front of them he slowed down his steps and look to Peter,   
“How are you?”, Stiles asks and Peter smiles at him.  
“Good, you?”, the man responds.   
Stiles bundles his bravery and tries to be as truthful as he can be, “I am a bit scared. No, worried might be the better word.”, he begins and Peter fully concentrates on the younger one.   
“I… I am scared that yesterday… That yesterday wasn´t that important for you than it is for me.”, Stiles confesses, “I don´t know how I should act now…”

Peter looks in Stiles face serious and brings his hand to the others face, he caresses Stiles cheek softly, “You are important Stiles, you always will be. Yesterday was a surprise for me… I haven´t lost my control like that in a long time…”  
Stiles frowns, “So what happened was just a stupid accident?”, he cries out softly, this possibility makes Stiles sick and if Peter would confirm it, he knows he will cry.   
Peters' face opens up and his hand falls down from Stiles' face again, “No, no it wasn´t. I always want to touch you like that-“, suddenly the man stops talking after he realised what he said. Peter blushes and looks away. 

Stiles blushes as well and a happy smile forms on his face, “Always?”, he teases Peter. The werewolf looks up and down on Stiles and lets his eyes flash for a second,  
“Yes… you do make me feel crazy sometimes…”, he confesses, “Yesterday… I couldn´t control my feelings for you anymore. First that guy and then the fact that you´re a virgin? The rush of feelings overcame me with surprise and this morning I didn´t know what to do… we never spoke about more than friendship so I didn´t want to do anything wrong.” 

Stiles is calmed down and relieved that Peter feels like that, that the man actually has the same feelings than Stiles has for him! Suddenly it hits Stiles, their feelings are mutual! He blushes deeply,   
“So… you have… like, romantic feelings for me?”, Stiles asks bravely.   
Peter can smell Stiles excitement and a low growl grows inside his throat, “I… yes, I do have romantic feelings for you Stiles. And you?” Peter turns his face to Stiles again and the younger one can feel the adrenaline rush through his mind, he smiles at the werewolf and nods,   
“I do too.”

For a moment they just look at each other, the soft sounds of nature behind them and they eyes sparkle at each other. Stiles feels calm, just like Peter. Their energies flow together without barriers and it seems like the world has stopped for a moment, Peter lays one hand around Stiles body and the other cups the back of Stiles' head. Peter pulls the younger one to him and hugs him deeply. Stiles reaches around Peters back and buries his head in the wolfs neck, they had hugged before but this is different. 

Something opened up in them and it makes the hug more intimate, like an unspoken agreement.  
Peter grips a bit harder at Stiles and a wave of tension leaves the mans body that Peter loses a tear. When Stiles looks up he sees Peters watery eyes and smiles softly at the man, he wishes the tears of Peters' face but before he can pull his hand away, Pete grasps his writs. The man kisses the top of Stiles' hand and rubs his face against it.   
“So… uhm… are we like… together now… like a thing? Boyfriends?”, Stiles mumbles, he can´t leave his eyes from Peter. The wolf chuckles and kisses Stiles hand again before letting it go,   
“Yes, we are and you call it whatever you want. You are mine now.”, The last sentences go down Peters' tongue like chocolate, the man says it with all honesty and to get to know these words again. Since his wife, he had never had someone just for him and his wolf is dancing inside his mind.   
A wave of arousal goes through Stiles when Peter calls him his with such an intensity, the younger one was gone. Stiles takes a deep breath.   
“Okay.”, Stiles can manage and looks at his new boyfriend. Peter grins at him and takes Stiles face in his hands. He leans forward and kisses the younger one softly.

Peter stills and observes Stiles while pressing their foreheads together. Stiles seems to need a few moments to progress what they committed into and finally, Stiles breaks a smile.   
“Boyfriends…”, he whispers again and Peters smile grows.  
“Yeah, Stiles. You said it already.”, he answers cheekily.   
“Let me have my moment, Peter!”, Stiles protests and hugs the wolf suddenly. Peter has nothing against it and embraces the contact.   
“My life is amazing.”, Stiles mumbles while nuzzling into Peters' chest and the wolf laughs softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is too warm to write more but thankfully our story will take an interesting turn next time. :D
> 
> Also, from the 1st August on, I will have less time to write and I will look at how I can manage to write the chapters. Maybe I will start updating Monday so I have time to write at the weekend but we will see. I WANT to continue updating once a week. 
> 
> Now Steter is together, yay. I am not a fan of dramatic so their relationship will only grow from now on and the storyline can emerge from the dead :P lol, hope you will like it. 
> 
> Next Update: 3rd August (most likely)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ITALIC WRITING IS A DIFFERENT TIMELINE! :)

_December._

_The young and feral werewolf growls in the mercenary’s ear while she helps the werewolf walk,_   
_“I know, shh, we´re almost at the car, love,”, she calms the wolf. She caresses the wolfs back and the young man lets out a pitiful whimper. They turn to the right and the woman sees her car,_   
_“See, we´re here and now, we leave immediately. Ok, love?”, she looks into her wolfs eyes and beautiful blue eyes look back to her. The eyes are so full of pain and feelings, she almost feels the burn of tears, the only reason the feral werewolf hasn´t attacked her is that he loves her._

_The Mercenary can´t believe the trust in this creature and it makes her heart burst happily. They walk up to the car, the pair can see the sunrise in the sky,_   
_“Come one, let´s go before the Sheriff comes here. We will go somewhere beautiful, love. Somewhere no one can hurt you anymore.”, she promises her wolf while he curls up in the back seats. She smiles sadly and hurries and sits in the drivers’ seat. The mercenary drives away from the town, she is done with it and the pack living in it, one last look at the sleeping werewolf in her back and she drives back to one of her many safe houses._

-

The summer is calm for the Doba Pack. Stiles and Peter have their sweet first months as a couple and they are inseparable. When Stiles has his training, Peter sits in the background and observes him. When they sleep, Stiles and Peter sleeping together in Stiles bed. When they eat, Stiles always sits half in Peters lap.  
They say that the first few weeks and month is the most beautiful time in a fresh relationship and Stiles can only agree with the general public.

The morning is rising When Stiles and Peter lay on the bed, Stiles watches the wolf sleeping peacefully. Peter looks younger and his lips oh so more kissable. Stiles smiles cheeky and moves his head forward so his lips meet his boyfriend ones. The first kiss is an innocent one on, the second time Stiles is daring and licks Peters lips before biting at them softly.  
Stiles hears a growl from his boyfriend and shortly after the human is pinned down under the wolf. The younger one giggles and looks into Peter shifted eyes,  
“Awake?”, The young shaman asks and Peter answers with a growl and nuzzles his head into Stiles' neck. The older man licks Stiles' neck and leaves his scent on the younger one.

Stiles already smells like him, obviously, but Peter just loves to leave marks on the younger man and smelling the arousal from the man under him. Peter bites softly into Stiles flesh, knowingly that Stiles gets turned one by the power play and on time, Stiles' hips shift upwards trying to meet Peter. The older one laughs at Stiles pathetic try and licks down Stiles naked chest. It is a blessing that they decided not to wear anything in bed anymore, Peter and Stiles learned after the first night together that clothes are just in the way.

Stiles looks up at Peter with big eyes while the other one lick down and down until he reaches the hard member from the younger man. Peter nuzzles into the warm flesh and Stiles smiles,  
“Less cuddling and more sucking, Peter.”, he commands playfully and Peter growls again. His yellow eyes burn into Stiles while he takes the dick of his boyfriend inside his mouth until his nose touches Stiles abdomen. The younger one cries out and holds on to Peters' hair.

The older man stays like that for a few seconds before he comes up again, salvia covers Stiles dick and is dripping out Peters' mouth and Stiles thinks he might cum from this filthy sight. Peter licks more and eventually takes Stiles into his mouth again. Stiles sees stars at one point and is a whimpering mess for the most part.  
“C-Close…”, Stiles whispers suddenly and Peter stops immediately. Stiles moans out in frustration and he feels his balls tighter but he just can´t cum. It is so frustrating that he wiggles around but Peter holds him still. Peter smiles wickedly, the couple discovered early on that Stiles loves to be teased a bit and Peter loves to play with his pray.

He comes up again and kisses Stiles softly,  
“If you want to cum, darling, you do it with my dick inside your body.”, he mumbles into Stiles' ear with his deep voice. Once again, Stiles thinks he might just cum from that and needs a few seconds to calm down again. Peter laughs gently and switches positions, he lifts Stiles up and puts the younger one on him.  
Stiles sits on Peters lap and tries to stray there, his mind is clouded by the arousal and Peter sees how Stiles pre-cum is dripping down the hard member.  
“Where do you want my dick, darling? Inside your arse or your mouth?”, Peter helps Stiles mind to remember what to think about. Stiles' hips shift a bit and rubs against Peters own dick.

The younger man moans and whispers to his lover that he wants Peter to fuck him. The wolf growls contently and picks up the lube which they hide multiple bottles around the room.  
“Then make yourself ready, darling and take what you need.”, Peter says and Stiles hates him for making him do all the work but Peter just likes seeing Stiles touching himself.  
The younger man is careful at the beginning but impatient so he shoves too many fingers at one in his small hole, Peter rubs his lover's thighs and mumbles that Stiles needs to be more careful.  
Stiles doesn´t care, call him a masochist but he wants Peter inside him even if it hurts a bit at the beginning.

When Stiles thinks he can take Peters dick, he lifts himself up and lines his lovers dick up to his entrances. Slowly, Stiles pushes down and Peter crawls into the sheets. When Stiles thinks his hole can take more he sinks down fast until he bottoms out.  
The stretch is much for Stiles but the filling feeling is so wonderful at the same time. He moans long and his dick drips pre-cum again, Stiles is so close he can´t use words anymore.  
Peters' eyes are wide open and his he grabs Stiles fragile body and lifts him up just to pump into his lover's body again.

Stiles is so close again that he lets Peter use his body as he wishes and so, Peter fucks his lover. When the wolf notices that Stiles can´t hold on anymore, he lifts up his upper body and kisses Stiles.  
The release is powerful and Stiles sinks down when his body hasn´t anymore cum to offer.  
Peter changes the position and lays Stiles under him and now, he takes what he needs to cum as well.  
Stiles is sore and sensitive, he whimpers and tears build up and he becomes conscious about his surrounding in the right moment to see Peters face when he cums moments later.

Peter sinks down and lays beside Stiles on the bed, Stiles watches Peter catching his breath and calming down. When the werewolf turns his head to his lover, Stiles smiles,  
“Love you…”, he whispers and Peter smiles wide.  
“Love you too, darling.”, he responds and they just look into each other's eyes before decide to begin their day.

-

_Spring._

_The mercenary holds her wolf close to her, she knows that werewolves are pack animals and they need touch to heal properly. Her wolf whimpers and cries in his sleep, all she can do is holding him close to her heart and sharing the love he needs so desperately. It is months since she saved him but the wounds are sore still._   
_He whimpers again and she whispers in his ear,_   
_“It´s alright, love. I am here. You´re safe.”_   
_The wolf body relaxes a bit but the crying doesn´t stop. She knows it will take a while until he will feel better but she promises her wolf that he never must sleep alone again._

-

Eventually, Summer turns into Autumn and Erica becomes crazy over Halloween again.  
“It´s still a month until Halloween.”, Peter claims but Erica just ignores him and continues hanging up small pumpkin fairy lights around the house.  
Vernon must help her, obviously but he already knows her obsession for a few years and is just happy that his wife has something to do what makes her happy.  
Erica has already invited Noah to Halloween as well and he agreed to come. It´s Stiles second Halloween with his new pack and he smiles at that thought.

Peter goes into the house and brings drinks for them all, it´s warm enough to sit and relax outside still. Erica hangs up the last pumpkin and walks back a few steps to admire her work,  
“Looks good. I am awesome.”, she announces and laughs when Vernon rolls his eyes fondly.  
They go to the garden seats on the veranda but suddenly Peter and Vernon look up and turn their heads down south.  
“What is wrong?”, Erica asks and Stiles stands up again to follow the look of Peter.

Peter stands up as well and his eyes are wide open,  
“It´s Derek…”, he answers his Alpha and begins to run into the woods, Vernon follows seconds after. Stiles turns to Erica, not knowing what to do but Erica can just stand up and wait with Stiles for their wolves to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it done at the end of the day but still, it is Friday :D  
> Like I said, the story goes on now. Steter is a stable couple and, for the most part, I want to leave it at that. Like I mentioned earlier, I hate too much drama. 
> 
> I hope you like it, wish you a lovely weekend x
> 
> Next Update: 10th August (most likely)


	21. Chapter 21

Peter knows this voice, he knows the upcoming smell in the air, it is Derek, his nephew and also, Peter smells blood. The werewolf hasn´t left his nephew in goodwill, it was rather hatred of Derek’s part and regret from Peter but he hasn´t seen Derek in over a year. It hasn´t felt that long for Peter but it did create a good distance between them.   
Peter doesn´t know how Derek found him but his wolf is on high alert since he could hear the voice of him in the distance. 

When Peter is near enough to see his nephew he notices that the man isn´t alone and thank god, the blood isn´t Derek´s either. A woman is in his nephew's arm and she bleeds heavily if no one helps her soon, she will die.   
Derek looks up and becomes a surprised look on his face, “Uncle Peter?”, he asks and the woman looks up.   
“E-Erica…”, she can say, coughs and spits blood. Peter rushes to her and helps Derek carrying her when he takes a closer look at Derek he sees barely healed wounds on him. 

At this moment, Vernon arrives as well and Peter calls to him, “She needs to see Erica!”, and Vernon nods and lifts up the woman and takes her back to the cottage, leaving Peter and Derek standing behind. Derek looks at his uncle and Peter just comments, “He is Erica’s husband.”, and ignores the implied question of why he is there.   
Before Derek can ask Peter anything, the older man talks again, “What happened?”, Peter asks and starts walking back. Derek follows,   
“A job became more complicated than we were expecting.”, he responds silently and Peter hums is acknowledgement. 

Finally, Derek can speak first, “What are you doing here?”, he asks his Uncle.  
“Living.”, Peter responds shortly and he tries not to look at his nephew directly.   
Derek frowns, “In the woods?”   
Peter smiles but Derek’s thinking is limited due to the previous fight he had, Peter assumes, “No, with Erica and Boyd, the husband,… and with Stiles.” Suddenly, Derek looks up,   
“Stiles? So, it´s true then? He is with you still?”.  
Peter nods, “Yes, Erica teaches him.”, he explains. 

“Braeden told me about her,”, Derek responds and Peter asks who he means, “, The woman which Erica´s husband just carried away. She said that Erica is a good friend of her and that´s why I brought her here.”  
“What a small world.”, the older one comments, mostly for himself and starts walking a bit faster.   
They need a few moments before they arrive at the cottage, Stiles is standing outside still and waits for Peter.  
“Derek!”, Stiles calls and runs towards the men, “Oh my god, what the hell happened? Are you alright?” 

Again, Derek is surprised but answers as soon as he catches himself, “We had a bad fight, I healed mostly.”  
“Mostly?!”, Stiles yells and demands Derek to show him any wound which hasn´t healed yet. The younger werewolf has a few wounds left made by magical users and Stiles is able to treat all of them. He pulls Derek inside the cottage.  
“Where is Braeden?”, Derek asks worried after he can´t smell her inside the house.   
Stiles answers, “The woman? Erica and Boyd took her to the cabin where Erica does most of her work. Also, most ingredients are inside the cabin. When I am finished with you we can go there but now, sit!”

Stiles points to a kitchen chair and Derek sits down. He is too exhausted to refuse Stiles offer and feels nothing else than his sore wounds. Peter goes upstairs and takes out some of his clothes and brings them down to Derek, he puts them on the table, “You can change in these after you took a shower, use the one downstairs.”, he points to the small bathroom and Derek nods.  
“Thank you.”, he mumbles and lets Stiles have his way.   
Peter takes a seat opposite Derek and Stiles focus on his work, they are silent for a while. When Stiles is finished with Derek´s worst wounds, the younger werewolf walks into the bathroom to clean himself and change clothes. 

In the meantime, Vernon comes back to tell Stiles and Peter that the woman, Braeden, is out of danger and she will sleep until the next day.   
“You can go see her tomorrow.”, Boyd tells Derek, who just got out of the bathroom but heard everything Vernon just said anyway. The unfamiliar werewolf offers Derek the sofa to sleep on which is big enough to do so.   
Derek takes a short look at his Uncle and decides that it is safe enough to take the offer and lets Vernon give him a pillow and a blanket. 

After Derek has everything he needs, Boyd goes back to the cabin because he doesn´t want to leave his wife and the guest alone. Peter feels slightly awkward in the same room as his nephew and he tells him and Stiles that he will go out for a while, Stiles understands what Peter means and feels and just commands him to buy food before he comes back.   
Peter smiles and kisses Stiles forehead before leaving the cottage, now, Stiles and Derek are alone in the house.   
“How do you feel?”, Stiles asks Derek, who sits on the sofa and doesn´t know what to do with himself. Derek shrugs with his shoulders,   
“Better, thank you…”

Stiles smiles encouraging at him, “My dad told us that you left Beacon Hills in the winter. I hope things are better now.”, he tries to begin a conversation, which is slightly difficult because of Stiles past with the McCall pack and Derek´s contribution in it.   
Derek looks up at Stiles, “What do you know?” It does sound suspicious and Stiles walks up to the sofa to sit next to Derek.   
“Dad just told us that you left. Apparently, Scott didn´t want to tell him more than that.”, Stiles answers and Derek nods while losing himself in his thoughts again. 

“You seem tired,”, Stiles declares and stands up again, “, I will let you sleep a bit and we can all talk tomorrow, ok?”   
Again, Derek just nods and mumbles a “Good night.”, towards Stiles before spreading out on the sofa and Stiles leaves the room.   
When Stiles closes the living room door he takes a deep breath and walks upstairs. This whole situation is so unexpected that it drained much energy from Stiles, especially because it has to do with Derek but Stiles can´t do more at the moment and wants to relax because he can feel, tomorrow will be difficult for everyone.   
He decides that he wants to take a bath because he earned a good bubble bath!  
Eventually, he can hear Peter coming upstairs as well and his boyfriends entering the bedroom. Soon, Stiles hears Peter in front of the bathroom door and Peter comes inside. 

“Hey.”, Stiles whispers and Peter shares a tired smile with him before taking off his clothes. Stiles loves to watch Peter getting naked and sometimes when Peter caught Stiles watch, he puts on a small show, but not this time. Peter just puts away his clothes and joins Stiles in the bathtub. He goes behind Stiles and lets the human lean against his chest.   
“Hey,”, the wolfs whispers back, kisses Stiles head and wraps his arms around Stiles upper body.   
“, my nephew sleeps downs stairs on the couch.”, the older man states again and it seems as Peter can´t believe it still.   
“Yes, he is.”, Stiles confirms and closes his eyes. Peter breathes deeply,   
“I haven´t thought I would see him again, to be honest. I believed that he went far away to a different country even. It would have been his style of avoiding things.”, Peter confesses. 

“He hasn´t told me anything that happened but he looked too exhausted, so I told him to go to sleep. We can all talk later about it.”, Stiles informs Peter and the man agrees.   
“Tomorrow.”, Peter repeats and enjoys the bathtime with his Stiles. Soon after, they go to sleep. 

-

Erica sits on the ground of the cabin, next to the futon from her friend. The mercenary lies still and breathes calmly. Vernon sits on one of the chairs, he had just brought his wife something to eat and he has closed his eyes but listens to the surroundings to maintain safety around Erica and her patient.   
The witch had treated Braeden’s wounds and put her into a sleeping state so her body could heal completely and her mind rest. To make sure that Braeden´s energy isn´t disturbed Erica has put up an energy wall around the mercenary and sees when her patient is uncomfortable. Erica looks into Braeden´s emotions, which are shown within the woman´s aura and Erica is surprised by the woman’s strength. 

“You said that Peter´s nephew, Derek, had brought her here?”, she asks Vernon and he confirms it.   
“Why? Is it important?”, he asks back to her. Erica nods slightly while moving some of her own energy towards her patient, she seems to have a small nightmare.   
“Maybe…”, Erica explains,”, Braeden seems to have a rough time and has a deep connection with Derek. I can sense him very strongly around her. They went through a traumatic event, otherwise, I can´t explain it,”   
Vernon hums and goes silent again.   
“, we can´t do much. Just wait and hope that we will know more tomorrow.”, Erica finishes her thought and continues moving energy around the mercenary and treating her as good as possible. This will be a long night for the Alpha pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that the chapters aren´t very long at the moment but I just started my apprenticeship to become a nurse and it takes a lot of energy from me! In addition, the wheater tries to kill me, it is just too warm!!!
> 
> But I hope this small thing can satisfy you a bit, everything will be clearer next time. Derek hasn´t spoken much because he is obviously exhausted, poor thing. Braeden will be fine! She had worse I would say :P.
> 
> Next Update: 17th August (most likely, at the moment it can always happen that I need one or two more days but I try my best to avoid that situation!)


	22. Chapter 22

Braeden has one of the biggest headaches she ever had and tries to move her head to see where she is. The last thing the mercenary remembers is losing a ton of blood and Derek dragging her out of a fight,  
“Derek…”, she mumbles and a warm hand closes around her own.  
“I am here, everything is alright.”, the young man shushes her in his honey-warm voice. The woman smiles and turns her head to the voice,  
“You ok?”, she asks him and he confirms that he is in the best of health, “We back home?” she asks further because the smell of her surroundings are strange but not unfamiliar. 

“No, sweetie but I hope you like it here anyway.”, another woman answers and Braeden knows who that is immediate.  
“Erica,”, she says while smiling big”, I must have been near death then.” Braeden jokes.  
“Well, you almost did die.”, Erica confirms and the mercenary hears Derek growl and calms him down by petting his hand, Derek calms down and mirrors her gesture.  
Erica asks her where she got those nasty wounds,  
“Just a job, well paid and successful but harder than we thought.”, Braeden explains. It is almost embarrassing for her to be hurt like that during a job but the bastard who had hired her left out too many information for her plan everything perfectly. 

“You had luck, that Derek was able to bring you here, then.”, the witch comments and Derek feels proud.  
“Yeah,”, Braeden confirms, “, he is amazing isn´t he?” The wounded woman is able to open her eyes and she looks into Derek red eyes. Erica hums in acknowledgement and leaves the couple alone for a few moments after Braden assures that she isn´t in pain right now.  
Erica steps out of the cabin and stretches her limps, she is awake for 35 hours and now, she notices that. Her husband hasn´t left her side for every hour but she had ordered him to make some food before they will go to bed to sleep a couple of hours. 

Stiles can take care of their patients’ aftercare for some time and Erica thinks, that Peter needs some time alone with his nephew as well. Erica and Boyd would be in the way for that and the witch hasn´t the desire to bother their family reunite.  
She waits outside until she can see Stiles coming, Vernon has told him to take over the care so Erica can sleep. Like Erica thought, Peter follows him and the witch greets both men.  
“Braeden is awake.”, she tells them and Stiles is relieved to hear that. Derek had left the cottage as soon as his brain could function again and he is in the cabin ever since.  
“Go to bed, Erica. I will get you in an emergency.”, Stiles tells his mentor and Erica pats him on the back.  
“See you two later.”, she says tiredly and wanders off to her dear bed. 

-

Stiles and Peter are standing in front of the cabin, Stiles is calm and ready to do a good job in Erica’s absent but Peter is nervous. He can hear and smell Derek and hopes that Derek’s calm reaction to him stays today as well. Stiles kisses Peter softly on the cheek,  
“Don´t worry too much. It will be fine.”, he whispers to his lover and walks into the cabin. Peter takes a smaller deep breath and follows Stiles inside.  
The patient, Braeden lies down on a temporary bed and Derek sits on a chair next to her. 

Derek doesn´t look up but he had heard Stiles and Peter talking, the man doesn´t have the strength to cause a scene even if he wanted to and is glad that his uncle feels the same. Stiles wanders to Erica´s work diary and reads the witches entry to Braeden’s case to not miss any information, he sits down near the woman,  
“How are you feeling?”, he asks her.  
“Better, you are Erica’s newest student?”, she asks back and Stiles looks up again.  
“Yes, I am,”, he awkwardly smiles at her and feels bad for not introducing himself at first,”, I am Stiles, you know Peter?” Stiles points to the older werewolf and Braeden nods,  
“Saw him once, nice to see you alive.”, she says to Peter.

“Same for me.”, he counters and the mercenary smiles tiredly.  
“Well, thanks.”, she whispers sarcastically, Peter likes her humour and a light mood erupts in the room.  
Stiles looks to Derek who managed to be ignored until now,  
“And how are you feeling now?”, he asks the younger Hale and Derek shrugs with his shoulders.  
“Fine,”, he says softly,”, just happy that Braeden is better.” The woman locks eyes with him and Derek continues to pat her hands carefully. 

Stiles accepts the answer for now because Derek´s energy isn´t disturbed by negative waves so the man must be feeling better at least.  
For a moment, no one says something until Peter takes a chair next to Stiles and folds his hands in front of himself.  
“How have you been since last time?”, Peter asks his nephew, trying to start a normal conversation. Now, the calm feeling in the room becomes slightly tenser,  
“Depends on how you see it. I would say that I am better now.”, Derek looks to his Uncle and Peter can see a mix of different emotions. 

Derek’s eyes scream relieve but also pain and sorrow, the younger man is emotionally tired but his aura, the feelings he sends out with his present, is newly refreshing. Some things in Derek’s life had changed and Peter is very interested in hearing Derek´s story. The thing is, Peter doesn´t know how to asks Derek to talk more about his life because Peter isn´t sure how Derek reacts to more intruding  
questions.  
Everyone feels the tension tighten up until Braeden softly nudges Derek,  
“Now it might be the right time.”, she suggests, Peter and Stiles have no idea what she means but Derek does apparently. He looks nervously at Braeden and she smiles at him encouragingly. 

Derek looks at his Uncle for a moment before lowering his gaze again,  
“You did many bad things… and I don´t think I could ever forgive you for all of it,”, he begins and Peter can feel his stomach turn slowly, Stiles brushes his back with his hand while Derek continues,“, but, even if I don´t like it, you had your reasons too… I… I am sorry that I treated you as badly as I did. I could have acted more like family… like pack… but I didn´t …”  
Peter presses his fingers together, the Hales don´t dare to look at each other,  
“I did deserve it…”, Peter whispers. 

“NO…no…”, Derek looks up first and he changes his position into an open one, “You didn´t deserve all of it. I did things wrong, just like you did. I think… maybe me and… Laura… could have even prevented some things you did. At the end…”, Derek massages his hands nervously,”, I was scared… all I did these many years was losing family and trying to recover again just to lose more people again,” Derek´s eyes become watery again, it is much for him to open up to his Uncle, his last remaining family member and Braeden caresses him to make him feel better about it.  
“I think… I was so against you because Scott saw you as an enemy. Well, you were one for him. But I choose to stay with him because he meant pack.” 

Peter nods, “He is an Alpha, which means safety.”, he confirms Derek line of thoughts.  
“Yes…”, Derek confesses.  
“You needed safety, something stable.”, Peter summaries and Derek nods,  
“Yes, that was what I thought too…”, Derek lowers his eyes again and he swallows hard. Stiles can feel sorrow coming from Derek and he instantly knows that something bad had happened between Derek and Scott.  
“What happened? Why did you leave the pack?”, Stiles asks on point and now, Braeden takes over. 

“It all began with me, actually,”, she says and the attention leaves Derek and moves on to the mercenary,”, I came to Beacon Hills last autumn for a job. Gerard Argent had hired me to revenge Kate,”, Braeden speaks softly but still, both Hale men become tense and flinch at Agents name,  
“, the old Argent had lost many followers over the year because he became crazier every day. He wanted me to kill the Alpha of the new Beacon Hill pack, Agent thought the Alpha was Derek. So, I went after him,”, she looks towards Derek, “, but as cheesy as it may sound, I couldn´t really complete my work due to simple old love, god this sounds so weird.” Braden laughs softly and looks at Derek fondly who begins to blush slightly. 

“You were paid to kill Derek but instead you fell in love? Classic.”, Stiles comments and Braeden shares his opinion.  
“Yeah, I never thought something like that would ever happen to me but it did. Of course, I told Derek everything eventually. I knew enough to not lie to him, trust is something difficult for both of us. In the end, we told the pack to see how we can remove the threat called Gerard Argent.”  
She stops talking for a moment and Peter asks,  
“I guess the plan didn´t end well?”  
Braeden shakes her head, “No, it didn´t for us. We agreed to let the pack be captured and I would have freed them in the right moment and they would help me kill Gerard and his last followers. It all went well until Scott lost his faith in the plan.”

Peter shakes his head, unbelieving and Stiles smiles sadly and understanding,  
“Was it bad?”, he asks softly and Braeden confirms it.  
“Gerard had made a deal with Scott to let everyone go as long as he would leave Derek with him to die. Whatever plan the old man had, he wanted Derek dead and Scott fucking agreed to it…”  
Peter watches Derek intensely and the younger Hale shakes a bit,  
“He left me there…”, Derek whispers broken and remembering the moment clearly,”, my pack left me again… a-and I became feral.”

“I don´t know how I managed to bring Derek out of there but I did,”, Braden continues, “I killed Gerard and freed Derek. I just wanted him safe again and I took him far away from that place.”  
The mercenary sounds angry and she can barely control her anger when she thinks back to the action of Derek´s previous Alpha.  
Derek looks to Peter again, the Hales share a moment of understanding the others pain,  
“Braeden never left me the last months, she had healed my wounds and gave me strength. Even when I was feral, I never hurt her because I felt safe with her.”, now, Derek is smiling softly. It is the first time in years that Peter sees his nephew smile and the burning behind Peters' eyes becomes too much. 

The older Hale covers his eyes with his hands and rests his head in his hands, Stiles comforts him while Braeden shares a quick moment with Derek.  
Peter doesn´t know what he can or should say, he can only feel the pain of losing everything but then, having one person who he can lean onto. The older man stands up and takes a few steps towards Derek. He signs Derek to stand up as well and before his nephew can asks questions, Peter pulls him into a tight hug.  
The sudden touch starts a fire inside both men and Derek can´t hold his tears anymore. Their wolves inside them know each other so well and it hurt to be apart after everything that had happened. 

A faint connection between them opens its gates and old feelings of comfort and family flow out. Derek´s grip on Peter tightens and the men almost crush each other, the old pack bond, broken but still there in fragments, hurt so much but it is good. Everything is good.  
Derek´s breathing is heavy and he begins to sob, Peter cries more quietly but the pain it the same.  
Stiles and Braeden are near the tears as well and no one mentions the single drops falling off their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought I wouldn't upload today anymore. But now, here we are. I had tears in my eyes while writing this. I think Derek is such a broken person who just tried to hold on to the idea of safety. I like Sterek because I know that Stiles is a strong person but Braeden is so strong as well. It is why I decide to make them a couple this work. Derek needs someone strong. 
> 
> I hope you like it, I try my best everytime :). When I begin to become sloppy or so, please let me know. The third week of my new work is done and I try to manage to make everything good.  
> ANYWAY, I wish you all a lovely weekend x
> 
> Next Upload: 24th or 25th. of Aug.


	23. Chapter 23

When Derek and Peter have calmed down it becomes awkward afterwards. Peter excuses himself and goes outside, Stiles knows that Peter needs the short break and he thinks about sending Derek after him while he is treating Braeden.   
Derek doesn´t like leaving his girlfriend alone but when she insists that she will be fine, he walks out as well. 

When Derek closes the door behind himself he takes a deep breath, the area feels calm and safe, he can imagine why Peter likes it so much. Slowly he starts walking in the direction where Peter went away into the forest and eventually he finds him. The man had noticed that Derek followed him and has waited for his nephew to catch up. The tension is a weird one still, but it is lighter than before.   
When Derek arrives, Peter starts walking again and they walk in silence, enjoying nature.   
“We´ve never just walked in the woods.”, Derek comments while remembering the old pack runs. A warm-cold ache erupts in his stomach. 

Peter hums, “It´s nice to just walk… but if you were up for a short run, I wouldn´t say no to it.”, Peter looks at Derek with a perkily shine in his eyes and Derek smiles faintly.  
“Sure, I am.”, he agrees, the men undress and change into their wolves forms. Peters wolf looks to Derek and he sees a black wolf with some scares on it. Peter whines softly but Derek doesn´t want to focus on them. Derek starts to run deeper into the forest and Peter follows happily. Derek´s wolf reminds Peter of his father. His nephew got the colours of his grandfather and Peter feels proud of it, that Derek looks like a positive part of his childhood. 

It let Peter connect to Derek easier and the wolves start to play fight. They have fun, reconnecting and letting go of their worries and disagreements. Derek and Peter do have something to talk about but that can wait. Eventually, they forget about time and just run, rest and eat in the woods. The sun went down and comes up again, Peter and Derek are wolves still and sleep in a big enough burrow they had found. Derek´s wolf is curled up under the older one and Peter subconsciously looks out for any threats which could attack so Derek can sleep peacefully. 

The morning air is fresh and chilly, Peter detects a rustling nearby, lifts his head and scents his surroundings just to relax again. Another wolf is nearby but Peter could never be worried by Boyd. The third wolf walks up to them and they welcome each other by sniffing their noses. Derek is still asleep but Peter nudges him awake, Derek´s wolf yawns and looks up sleepily. Boyd licks the youngest one on the face to tell him that everything is alright and Derek nuzzles into Peters fur again, his wolf had missed cuddling with his uncle and doesn´t want to get up any time soon.

But Boyd came to them with the mission to get them back, so he insists on them to wake up. Derek doesn´t like the idea and tries to snap at Boyd but Peter stops him immediately. Peter gets up, leaves Derek in the dirt so the youngest wolf must stand up as well. They stretch the last sleep away and look to Boyd when they are ready to follow him. Boyd is the Alphas mate and has the highest rank within the small pack, Peter is fine with it but Derek is surprised with his uncle's reaction. Peter was power hungry the last time he had seen him and watching him submit to another wolf is weird for Derek but it settles calmness inside his chest. The order is clear within this pack and everyone is happy with it, no fights about ranks are visible and Derek can feel the freedom in the order. 

-

The three wolves run back to the cottage where Erica, Stiles and Braeden, who sits in a comfortable chair, are already waiting for them. Vernon calmly walks up to his wife and sits down next to her and Erica begins to pet his head. Peter runs into Stiles and lets the younger man cuddle him like they haven´t seen each other in weeks and Peter licks all across Stiles face, which the human finds disgusting but will revenge himself late one that day.   
Derek in shyer and slowly walks towards Braeden, he scents the air if he can find any more injuries on her but she smells healthier again. Braeden stretches an arm towards him and Derek sniffs and licks at her hand, the mercenary smiles softly and pets Derek as well, the young wolf closes his eyes and enjoys every touch from her. 

Derek hears, but ignores the conversation over his head,   
“He seems calmer now.”, the witch says and Derek´s girlfriend answers.  
“Yes, running with other wolves seems to be good for him. Right, love?”, Braeden pets him behind his ears and Derek growls contently. His woman laughs softly and bends over to kiss Derek´s head.   
Vernon and Peter walk inside and change into humans again, both walk into their bathrooms to make themselves presentable again. Derek stays with his human, he doesn´t want to leave her right now.   
“He is deep in his primal mode again.”, Braeden comments and Erica asks if that happened a lot still. Braeden confirms that, yes, when Derek changes into his wolf that it is difficult to bring him back again. The wold had hurt him too often in his youth, being a wolf is easier for him. 

Erica and Stiles understand that and give the young couple some space after Braeden requests it.  
“Did you have fun, love?”, Braeden asks Derek after they are alone on the veranda and Derek´s wolf wiggles its tail.   
“Aw, I am happy. But, love, it is time to become human again, alright? I need you as a human, Derek.”, she says and Derek whines softly before changing back. When he is a naked human again, he takes Braeden in his arms and pulls her close to his body. Braeden wraps her arms around him and they cuddle like that for a moment.  
Eventually, they can smell breakfast inside the house and Vernon comes out to tell them that the pack starts eating now. 

He gives Derek a robe to wear and vanishes inside the cottage again, Derek and Braeden follow him and sit on the table in the living room.   
It is a long time since Derek felt truly safe with other people than Braeden but when he looks around the table, he doesn´t see one treat. The pack sends out a calming vibe and Derek bathes in it, Braeden notices his positive mood swing and smiles at him before starting to eat.   
“Uncle Peter, can you give me the salt, please?”, Derek asks after moments of being silent on the breakfast table and Peters' eyes widen before he gives his nephew the wished object.   
“Thanks.”, Derek mumbles before continuing eating his egg but Peter just stares at him. 

Stiles caresses Peters' thigh and Peter nods towards his love, he just can´t believe he had heard what Derek just called him. 

Uncle Peter. The last time Peter had heard these words out of Derek’s mouth were at the Hale family dinner, the night when Argent had burned their house down. Small tears building up in Peters' eyes but they don´t fall, the man is just happy and smiles wide while joining the conversation at the table again. 

-

“How are you, dad?”, Stiles just called his father. The pack and their guests sitting in the living room while Stiles lays down on his bed, he needed a moment for himself.   
“Good, things are calm here, thank god. How are you?”, Noah sounds relaxed, not so stressed as Stiles had feared him to be.   
“Fine as well, I can´t complain. You come by on Halloween still?”  
Noah huffs, “Of course! Wouldn´t want to miss it!”, Stiles smiles.   
“Glad to hear, daddio. Uhm… Dad, Derek is here.”, Stiles really want to tell his dad that because he also wants to ask him something about it.  
“Really? How is he?”, the Sheriff asks.   
“He is fine, mostly. He has a girlfriend. She is an old friend of Erica and very good for him... Dad, when Derek had left the town, did you hear anything about why he had left?”   
Noah thinks back to last winter and tries to recall the time when the last Hale had left the town,  
“No, son. Just what I told you, that Scott said that Derek left. They didn´t want to tell why but it sounded like it was Derek´s choice to leave Beacon Hills. The town has many bad memories for him, I could understand that.”

Stiles feels anger inside him again, anger formed out of frustration about Scott and sympathy for Derek.   
“No, dad… it wasn´t Derek’s choice to leave… he… it is difficult to explain over the phone and it is Derek´s story… we will explain it when you come over? Derek and his girlfriend, Braeden, will stay here until Halloween.”   
Noah hums and understands, “I knew Scott wasn´t telling the whole truth, but we will talk about it later. It is fine, Stiles. I understand, just tell Derek that I am happy that he is better now.”  
“I will dad, thank you.”, Stiles talks with his dad for another hour about stuff what happened in their lives. The distance between them is hard but their father-son relationship just grew stronger with it. No one is scared that they might lose their connection or anything and Stiles is happy to have his dad in his life still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, the update came a bit late. But it is here still.   
> I had my first work week in the hospital and it was AWESOME but also very very exhausting. I tried to work on this story because I love it so dearly but I just went to sleep and hide in my bed for the whole week. :P   
> Until October, I have school again. I am able to update better and I will try to work further so when I work I have something to upload on time. 
> 
> I hope you like this small chapter, I needed a bit of calmness before Noah comes for Halloween. 
> 
> Next Update: 1st of Sept.


	24. Chapter 24

This year, Halloween is on a Sunday and Noah drives down to the cottage on Saturday. Erica decorated the whole house, everyone is in the Halloween mood and when Noah sees it, the first thing he does is compliment Erica on her decorating skills. The witch is proud of her work and shows the older Stilinski every little detail and Noah is happy to listen to everything. Since the older man lives alone in his big house, he becomes lonely from time to time and Erica kind of takes the place of the daughter Noah never had.

When Noah sees Derek on the veranda at the back of the house, he gives the younger man a manly hug and tells Derek that he is glad to know that he is well. Derek is touched by the care from the Sheriff and introduces him to Braeden, who deliberately leaves out her job choice in the conversation.  
But at the end, Noah likes her and Derek´s tension leaves his body. Peter had told him that Noah is a part of the pack which had surprised Derek, but it made sense since Stiles is a big part within the group.

The Doba Pack and their guests eat lunch together and then, Peter gives Noah the key to his house in town, so Noah can settle in the guest room again. When the older Stilinski is gone for the moment to come back later that day, the younger Stilinski notices something and begins to panic right after Noah drives away.  
The pack looks at Stiles in worry and Stiles calls out,  
“My dad doesn´t know that Peter is my boyfriend!”, and Peter goes still. Erica and Vernon share a look and the witch almost can´t contain her laughter.

Derek and Braeden are confused but Stiles explains it that Peter is his first real relationship and the young man is nervous about telling his father, especially because Noah is the fucking Sheriff, it doesn´t matter that he already likes Peter! Stiles panics and even when Peter tries to calm him down, it doesn´t work preferably.  
“How do we tell him, Peter? I don´t even know how he will react? Will he shoot you? Oh my god, please don´t let him shoot you!”, Stiles panics more and Peter does the only one true way to shut Stiles up and grabs his head to kiss him deeply.

Stiles becomes still, moans and relaxes under Peters forced kiss. When Peter pulls away again he adds,  
“Don´t panic. It will be fine, darling.” Stiles nods dumbly and lets his head fall against Peters' chest and takes a deep breath.  
“O-okay…”, Stiles stammers.  
Erica decides to have mercy with him and tells Stiles that he can help her with the last preparations for tomorrows celebration. Peter shoves his love gently towards his Alpha and lets her distract him for a while.

While Stiles is gone, Noah comes back again. The man literally just put his luggage in the guest room and left for the cottage again, the Sheriff is a bit lonely and the house energizes him again. When the older man is back at the cottage, Peter takes him for a walk and explains what had happened since they last seen each other. Unlike Stiles, Peter and Noah don´t talk daily and they have to share a few thoughts. Also, Peter divulges the information that he and Stiles have a relationship of the more serious nature and Noah stops his walk for a moment.

“You and my son are a couple?”, he asks Peter again to be sure he understood correctly. Peter nods,  
“Yes, about half a year now.” Noah takes a deep breath and admits that he isn´t that surprised,  
“You two were close back in Beacon Hills, living together shifts the light on a few things. Stiles is grown up now, it is his decision who he dates but I am glad it is someone I know I can trust.”, the Sheriff pats Peters back and the wolf inside the Hale man jumps happily in his mind.  
“Stiles is worried that you might disapprove of us. I told him not to worry but he can be a bit of a drama queen.”, Peter confesses and Noah laughs out.  
“Oh yes, he got that from his mother,”, Noah says and Peter smiles at the other man, “, but you can tell him that I have nothing against you, I am happy for you two.”

The two men continue to walk and eventually Noah asks about Derek,  
“Is there anything I can do for him? Derek looks better now and if Stiles is right about what he hinted to me, I don´t want to know what McCall did to him in the first place. The boy looks rough still.”, he confesses his own thoughts to Peter.  
“He is in a bad pace still. He and I had a long talk about things and as much as I would like things to work out with him, we both need time. Derek needs time to heal from… everything and Braeden is very good for him. Noah, you know that I did some wrong things in the past which he can´t forgive me now. I don´t expect him to forgive me ever… I can´t look him in the eyes long as well. I don´t think you can do much than accept him for what he is.”, the Hale men need more time to heal and Noah understands that. He wasn´t involved in everything but he knows enough from the law side of things. He reassures Peter that time will heal many things and Noah knows what he speaks of.

-

Erica and Stiles come back for dinner time, Noah, the rest of the pack and the guests are sitting in the living room again. Stiles sees his dad and remembers his panic shortly after. The Sheriff can see the panic in Stiles eyes and Peter hears Stiles heart pause before it starts beating fast like a rabbit. It seems that Stiles had grown a thick skin since he started learning more about magic and the supernatural but his dad stays as the most sensitive issue in his mind.  
“Stiles, calm down. Everything is fine, I-“, Peter begins to calm his lover but Stiles jumps in.  
“Tell me to calm down one more time, Peter and I will hex your perfect ass!”, he almost screams.

Noah looks fake disappointed and lectures his son mockingly, “Stiles, would you please not threaten my future-son-in-law?”. The Sheriff is aware of his word choice and his son notices what Noah means only a few seconds later and he becomes speechless. Peter shakes his head,  
“Don´t be mean to my boyfriend, Noah.”, he jokes.  
“I can do whatever I want, he is my son.”, Noah responds and the grown men smile at each other while Stiles can´t comprehend what just happened.

Eventually, Peter takes pity in his lover's state and explains that he had told Noah about them and before Stiles can be angry at Peter, his father joins in and assures that he is happy for them. Stiles blushes slightly and mumbles a “Thanks.”, before sitting down next to Peter.  
Derek and Braeden watched them in amusement and Vernon kisses his wife who everyone ignored when she came in.  
Dinner goes smoothly and Stiles calmed down finally. He is a bit angry at Peter but that angry leaves his body at night time when Peter will sink down on his knees to give Stiles the best apology blow job the younger man ever received.

-

[[X](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/177622133768/sources-httprebloggycompostphotography-light)]  
The next day the Halloween ritual happens outside by the cabin. Seven people and ritual material are a bit much in the small cottage or cabin. The woods look beautiful during the evening, the leaves shimmer orange-brown and the candles on the ground setting the mood for the mystic. During Erica’s speech, everyone lays down a reminder of their lost loved ones. Noah lays down Claudia’s first diary he had found while he had cleaned up the attic. Derek lays down a necklace from Laura and a small bag of something. Only Erica and Stiles notice the power coming from the small object but ignoring it for the ritual.  
Vernon lays down a small medallion and Erica smiles sadly while her husband places it on the floor.

Then, Erica and Stiles call out to nature and speak to the death among them. Since Halloween is an open portal for spirits the group feel other spirits around them soon. The ritual goes on and when Erica closes it she invites the death to eat with them again.  
During the dinner, everyone feels something around them and Derek swears he had heard Laura’s laugh in his ear. Noah feels a soft touch on his cheek which he doesn´t tell anyone but he thanks the universe for it anyway.

-

It´s almost midnight, the ritual is over including the dinner and cleaning up. Noah is just tired and Peter drives him back to the house in Doba but comes back shortly after. Stiles is exhausted just like Erica and both going to bed immediately, Vernon follows his wife.  
The cottage is silent and Derek and Braeden sitting in the living room,  
“Did you pack everything?”, Braeden asks and Derek nods.  
“Yes, we can drive when I gave Peter the thing.”  
“Give Peter what?”, the young couple hears and Peter closes the front door and comes down the hallway.  
Derek stands up and pulls out the small bag from the ritual,  
“This. I think you could use it better than me.”

Peter takes the bag and opens it, inside are claws,  
“From whom…?”, he asks and looks up to Derek again.  
“Mothers… Deaton gave them to be after…some Beacon Hills drama… not important what it was but they are the claws from mum. After the drama was finished I kept them and learned that they contain some of her Alpha power still. There is something about them I can´t point out, I think you can use them better because you have Stiles and Erica…”  
The older Hale is speechless, it is a great gift from his nephew and he is touched by it.  
“Thank you…”, he says and closes the bag again, “, I will let you know when I know what they are about.”  
Derek smiles and nods, “Thanks, I would love to hear about that. But now, we must go.”  
Braeden sits up and Peter is confused, “You want to go so soon?”, he asks them.  
The mercenary answers, “We need to go back, Erica said I am fine and we need to finish some business. We already said goodbye to everyone else.”  
“I understand.”, Peter responds and leads the guests to the door.  
Before Derek leaves he hugs his uncle again and they promise to keep contact this time. Peter looks after them until he can´t see and hear their car anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when the story goes on.  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Next Update: 8th of Sept.


	25. Chapter 25

Erica is bent over the table, looking at the claws Peter got from Derek while Stiles stands beside her. The power coming from them is intoxicating, the witch assumes it is because they are Alpha claws.  
“Alpha claws have more abilities than normal beta claws,”, she explains to her student, “, beta claws can hurt, take the pain from others and well-trained ones can connect themselves with the earth to sense threats throughout their territory. Alpha claws can these things too and in addition, they can infect humans with a virus to becomes werewolves as well if the wound is deep enough AND they can enter their betas mind.”

“Excuse me, what?,”, Stiles interrupts Erica’s teaching, “Enter their beta´s minds with their claws? How can they do that?”  
Erica stands up straight again and looks Stiles in the face,  
“Alphas can dig their claws into the neck to connect with the spinal nerves, to be exact, the Alpha must dig between the vertebrae Atlas and Axis because there is the most room for the claws to dig so deep and ALSO, “, Erica takes a deep breath,”, they must do so without damaging their Beta. If you do one thing wrong, they will become quadriplegic. But if the Alpha does everything right, they can enter the Betas mind which means, they can read emotions, enter memories and remove them. Skilled Alphas can also change memories and manipulate their Beta´s thinking literally how they want to. It is a dangerous art but thankfully not everyone is able to learn it.”

“Wow…”, Stiles says and observes the claws closer, “and Talia Hale could do that too?”  
Erica nods,” Most likely yes, because of the power the claws emit. She must have been a very skilled Alpha even though her personality was questionable.”  
“And what can we do with them?”, Stiles thinks about Peter and what use he could have with the claws.  
“Derek gave them Peter with a reason and from what I can read from the power is, that something is still hidden in these things. Quite amazing if you consider how long Talia is dead now. I can collect the energy in them and try to move it into another object more open to our own powers and abilities. Then we might have a chance to see what the claws hide from us, but it will cost a lot of time if I do it alone…”  
Erica looks at Stiles and the young man knows what the hints, “Yes, I will help, obviously.”

The witch pats his back and calls out commands, what Stiles should bring her and what he should do. The young shaman is excited about this project and can´t wait to see the results. It takes Erica and Stiles a week of trying and starting over again a few times until they finally manage to remove the magic completely from the claws and settle it into a big moss agate stone. The stone stands for healing and balancing energy which Erica thought would be useful since they don´t know what will happen once they know what the energy exactly is.  
-

Finally, they can present Peter their hard-working results and Stiles puts the stone in front of Peter in the living room in the cottage, Erica sits on the other sofa with Vernon next to her.  
“You can feel the energy from it.”, she says to Peter and the man agrees with her.  
“It feels like her as well.”, he mumbles and touches the stone softly. An electric shock goes through his head and he sees something but he pulls off it immediately.  
Stiles asks him if everything is alright and Peter explains what he felt.  
“What did you see?”, Erica asks him.  
“A…woman… I guess. Long hair and she looks familiar… but I can´t place it where I have seen her before.”

“Take the stone again.”, his Alpha says and Peter does it. Now, since Peter doesn´t let go of it again, he sees the woman more clearly. She has brown long hair, her eyes are like Peters. The woman is in her late 20s and she looks down to Peter. The man starts feeling longing and comfort but also hurt from being separated for long, he feels like crying.  
_“Mommy?”_ , Peter hears himself talking in a childish voice, he is most likely just three or four years old.  
_“Petey! Darling, come to me.”_ , the woman calls out and Peter wants to run to her but a hand stops him.  
_“Who are you?”_ , Talia, as a teenager, demands to know from the woman.  
_“My name is[Johanne Tate](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/177867717028/actress-danielle-panabaker-as-johanne-tate), you may not know me but-“_ , the woman wants to explain but Talia interrupts.  
_“You are the bitch my father cheated with?”,_ Talia's voice is dangerously low and Johanna looks hurt and wounded,  
_“What? No, Richard and I-“,_ again, Talia didn´t let her speak.  
_“So it is Richard now?,”_ , she steps before Peter, _“Don´t you dare to take his name in your mouth, you whore!”_

Now, Johanne becomes angry herself and demands to see Richard immediately but Talia wouldn´t let her go.  
_“I just want to pick up my son! Richard knows that and I can take Peter whenever-“_  
_“No, you wouldn´t take him with you! Go the fuck away!”_ , Talia screams at her and Peter feels paralyzed. He wants to run to the woman, Johanna, but he is scared to move besides his half-sister Talia. The teenager shifts and growls towards Johanne, the woman notices that she can´t take Peter with her without causing a scene and she backs off,  
_“Ok, I will go now. But I will come back later and then I will talk to Richard.”_ , she says.  
While the woman walks away, Talia screams that she should never dare to set a foot into their territory before facing Peter again.

Peter is terrified, _“Where did mommy go?”_ , he asks his bigger sister.  
_“Mommy goes to hell and never comes back.”_ , she answers in an ice-cold voice and Peter can feel the tears building in his eyes. Talia grabs Peters arm and drags him to the Packhouse before letting him go again. Before she leaves him, Talia bends down to him and threatens him to never talk about what just happens or she will make him regret it. Peter just nods and he can feel his younger self peeing in his pants out of fear. Talia sneers disgusted and leaves three-year-old Peter standing in front of the house.

Before the memory can repeat itself, Peter lets go of the stone and it falls to the ground. The man is in shock and doesn´t know how to comprehend what he had just seen. This woman…Johanne was his mother. He thought that he never knew her and she just abandoned him but she clearly wanted him. She even came to take him but that went wrong… she said that she would come back but obviously, she never did. What happened to her?  
Peter needs to stand up and walks up and down the room, he rubs his hands. The man doesn´t know what to do with this information, it rips open old wounds and he can feel himself panic. Suddenly, his pack is surrounding him and holding him close, the wolf inside him stills and then his emotions break out.

A cry from Peters' throat erupts and he lets go of the deep seeded emotions he had forgotten so long ago. No, Peter hadn´t forgotten, the memories were stolen from him. When he thinks about it he becomes angry, Peters' eyes shift, his claws become sharp and his breathing heavy and uncontrolled. Peter is angry at the world and Talia for taking his memories, he hates that his mother tried to take him back but leaving him THERE in the first place. Peter is confused and sad, wasn´t he enough for her?

His confusion holds on for some time, he cries and growls in anger at the same time but his pack doesn´t leave him. He can feel Stiles rubbing his back, he can feel Boyd holding him close and he can feel Erica, his Alpha petting his head and kissing his forehead.  
Eventually, he and his wolf give up under the touch from them and he just whines. His loved ones are holding him and soon, the world doesn´t hurt so much anymore.  
The cold feeling in his chest stays but he can catch himself again, Peter feels disgusting and Stiles gives him a tissue as if he knew. Peter dries his face from tears and cleans his nose.

Erica continues to caress his head, “What did you see, sweetie?”, she asks in a motherly voice.  
Peter takes a shaky breath, “My mother…”, he whispers and everyone realises what that means. Erica’s eyes become slightly watery, “Oh, Peter.”  
She pulls her beta to her chest and hugs him close and Peter breathes in the steady scent of his Alpha. Stiles hugs him from behind and the coldness becomes just emptiness.  
“Talia had taken memories of my mother…”, Peter continues and his pack is listening closely,  
“, she wanted me back… my mother, Johanne is her name, wanted to take me back with her…”

“Why hasn´t she?”, Vernon asks carefully. Peter closes his eyes,  
“Talia had sent her away and even threated her. She was young but she was always very powerful… I don´t know why Johanne never tried finding me again.”, Peters' voice is hollow and suddenly he is very tired.  
He tells his pack and everyone tries to make everything bearable for him. Stiles goes with him upstairs after Vernon and Erica said good night to him, the witch takes the stone with a silk handkerchief and puts it into a box. She will storage it into one of her cupboards in the cabin.

Stiles is pampering his lover, he helps him bathing and showers him with small kisses. He brings Peter to bed and cuddles with him until both fall asleep.  
In the morning, they will speak more about Peter´s mother and Stiles will send a text message to his dad to investigate the PC data space in his office for a Johanne Tate. Only time will tell if Noah is able to find out more about her because Peter certainly has no idea who she might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, this is what was hidden in the claws. Johanne Tate, if I were you I wouldn´t forget this name :P 
> 
> I hope you liked it x
> 
> Next Update: 15th Sept.


	26. Chapter 26

At the end of November, everyone seems to be in a brighter mood. The lost memory of Peter made everyone realize yet again how damaged Peters life was. Now, everyone wants to make it better and the best way is to celebrate one another, especially on their birthday. Since Peter now know who his mother was, Johanne, he becomes more excited about this day because he has someone to thank for being alive. 

That might sound cheesy, but Peter begins to be thankful for his life whenever he wakes up next to Stiles. Whenever Peter sits on the living room table, he is thankful for what he has now.  
Also, Noah tries his best to search for more information about his mother! The Sheriff will be able to dig out some new resources which might help Peter understand more about his childhood.  
But for now, he can only wait. 

Peter isn´t the only one who seems to notice quite a few things, Erica becomes more and more aware of the fact that Peter stays over at the cottage all the time. The man barely stays at his own home anymore and everyone knows why too. The werewolf doesn´t leave his lover Stiles alone for any second, Stiles doesn´t mind though, he loves it.  
When Erica mentions her discovery to her husband, Vernon suggests that Peter might just move in as well but Peter declines that invitation in a later conversation. 

“I have plans to move with Stiles in another house actually.”, the man confesses and Erica asks when he wanted to tell them. Peter answers that he is only searching for available houses, but he wants to wait for serious commitments until next year. Erica is slightly sad that Peter thinks about moving away with her newest pack member but she agrees that next might be a good time for Stiles to spread his own fledgeling shaman wings.  
Peter is glad that his Alpha approves of his decision and the three decide to stop that conversation for now and postpone it until next year. 

That night, when the Alpha pair lays in their own bed, Erica asks her husband,  
“Vernon, do you think that Peter and Stiles might be able to form the same bond we have?”  
Boyd lays down his book, “You mean the last one?”  
“Yes, that one.”, she replies.  
Vernon thinks for a moment, “Well, their energies are intertwined already. That bond would break down the last possible walls of their magical division. But do you really think that they may be ready for it? We only opened that bond after we were together for a few years. Peter and Stiles are lovers for a couple of months now.”

Erica becomes thoughtful, “I don´t know. I have the feeling that they will form that bond, I think they could make it work though.”  
“If you say so, I believe you. But let us wait until they come up with the idea, alright?”, Vernon gives Erica a small kiss on the lips and pets her head before he continues to read. 

-

Like already mentioned, Peters birthday is something he looks forward to especially because it is at the end of November. Last year, the man had no intention to celebrate and he even had to call Erica back before she had come up with the wildest ideas. This year is different, he even told her that it would be alright if she planned something for him, even though it is already too late since he tells her that the day of his birthday.  
This way, Stiles hears about Peters birthday for the first time and he feels bad for only knowing it now,  
“How could you not tell me?!”, he called out to Peter that moment and the man justifies himself with, “It isn´t that much of a deal, Stiles.” 

Stiles, of course, disagrees with that heavily and makes a small Stiles-typical scene out of it. Eventually, Peter can´t contain his amusement anymore since Stiles genuinely seems to care about Peters birthday, which the werewolf hadn´t thought. During Stiles rant, the werewolf pulls Stiles into his arms and kisses the younger man’s neck tenderly.  
“Love you too.”, Peter whispers into Stiles' ear.  
Stiles shuts up immediately and blushes slightly and Peter can´t help himself and nibbles at his lovers’ neck. 

“Guys, could you move your make-out session somewhere else?”, Erica calls from behind and then the two lovebirds remind themselves that they aren´t alone and excuse themselves quickly. Erica shots a “Whatever.”, after them and smiles fondly before continuing her work.  
Peter and Stiles stumble into the cottage and upstairs,  
“Today is your actual birthday?”, Stiles asks and pouts a bit.  
“Yes, but it isn´t that much of a deal, really,”, Peter explains himself, “This year is the first time I am slightly excited about it but not so much to celebrate it.”  
“The fuck, of course, it should be celebrated!”, Stiles disagrees and asks Peter how old he is now.  
“I am 29 now.”, Peter says.  
“You look older.”, Stiles states and Peter laughs out.  
“Thanks, love.”, he says and Stiles smiles at him wickedly. 

“Well, it is your fault that I have no present for you now…”, Stiles begins and Peter lifts one eyebrow.  
“…but?”, Peter asks and Stiles begins to push the man back against the bed.  
“BUTT!,” Stiles grins and grabs his boyfriends bottom, “I have an idea how we could celebrate without presents.”  
Peter catches Stiles train of thoughts and mirrors the smile, “Of course, we could that.”  
The lovers start kissing and exploring each other, Stiles moans when Peter grabs his hair and pulls at it. The werewolf is possessive over Stiles and the younger one loves the attention. 

Peter nips and carefully bites at Stiles' throat when Stiles announces that he likes to be Peter chewing toy, the older one pushes his lover onto the bed and crawls above him. Stiles also loves to rile Peter up with bad dog jokes, but who wouldn’t love it when the result is rough yet loving sex afterwards. 

-

The next morning, Peter wakes up covered with Stiles spit and sperm and a sleeping Stiles in his arm. The werewolf feels slightly dirty but loves and cherished as well, the previous night was a feast for his soul. He kisses Stiles head and pulls his lover close to himself, Stiles mumbles something in his sleep and holds Peter even closer.  
Peter can see the sun shining softly into the room and he smiles, he smells Stiles and him in the whole room and his wolf in growling contently at this domestic scenery.  
“Love you.”, Peter whispers in Stiles' ear and he can see a tiny smile form his lovers face. Stiles isn´t awake but his sleep is calm. The Hale man looks up at the ceiling again and tries to memorise every single detail of this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller chapter but I hope you like it anyway. I wrote down to write smut in my notes but I just don´t feel like it. 
> 
> Write a comment on how you like the story so far! :D The end of the second part is near :o. 
> 
> Next Update: 22nd Sept.


	27. Chapter 27

Only a few days of the year are left and Noah has taken the days off of work. He is too old to run after teenagers who experiment with self-made fireworks, nights before new year´s eve. So, Noah leaves Beacon Hills once again and drives to his son. The older Stilinski certainly enjoys the ride to the cottage and counts the days until he can pack up his things again to do so.  
Beacon Hills was always Noah’s home, then his wife died and then his son left. He isn´t angry at Stiles, he is happy for his son to go into the world and getting to know new things and people but the Stilinski house is big and empty all alone. Noah has old memories in every corner but has no one to make new ones with. 

Every time Noah has the chance to leave his old home, he is quick to leave it behind him. His job makes the running away easier as well, being the Sheriff was something Noah was proud of and he did his job with joy and with a good sense of responsibility. Now, being the Sheriff is tiresome and more of a burden than anything else. He has no one left in Beacon Hills he wants to protect, the people of his small town become more and more distances to him and superficial. The supernatural becomes too much for him especially since he seems to work against the local pack and not with it. If McCall would include him in his small massacre the Sheriffs live would be ten times easier. 

On Noah’s way to Doba and the cottage, he can feel the weight lifting from his shoulders and his spirit seems joyful. Over the month, he became rather fond of his son´s pack, Erica is like an independent daughter, Vernon a good friend to just sit and drink a beer with and Peter is something else… Peter is family. Stiles trust that man with his life and with good reason too because that man has actually saved his son´s life multiple times. But also the feeling between Noah and Peter developed into a family bond, they check on each other every other day and have also other topics they can talk about besides their favourite topic called: Stiles. 

When Peter had asked Noah to look into the records if he can find anything about a Johanne Tate, Noah went right to his office to look through everything he can find. He dug deep into his computer and files but at the end, he had found nothing. It seems like someone has actually erased her out of every file because her absent from the files are too suspicions. If she is Peter Hales mother, they must have been records of his birth in Beacon Hills or at least documents from Richard Hale that he took Peter into his care and that Johanne was allowed or not allowed to visit Peter, SOMETHING just mentioning her as the officially mother of Peter would have been enough but there is absolutely nothing about her and Noah knows how unnormal that is. It wouldn´t be a pleasure to tell Peter that. 

When Noah arrives at the cottage, he is greeted by his son and his pessimist thoughts are shoved away from his mind,  
“Daddio!”, Stiles calls out and hugs his dad,” We have missed you.”, Stiles mumbles into Noahs jacked and the older man’s feelings of loneliness become a feeling of belonging to somewhere.  
“Well, now I am here and I wouldn’t leave to fast again. I managed to swap shifts with some of my deputies and I can stay until after new year.”  
Stiles is over the hills hearing that and refuses to let go of his father after that, Erica and Vernon are standing at the door,  
“That is good to hear.”, Erica comments and Vernon gives Noah a nod while smiling warmly at the older man.  
Noah smiles in return and he feels like a stone mask falls down on the ground, truly, he is happy to be back. 

-

After Noah is settled in Peters house and ready to head back to the cottage (the Pack decided to have a picknick at the lake near the cabin, Erica and Stiles prepare various heating spells so they don't freeze their arses off), he pulls Peter aside before the Hale man leaves the house.  
“I want to talk about Johanne Tate.”, Noah begins and Peter stills.  
“Did you find something?”, Hale asks hopefully.  
Noah shakes his head sadly, “I…I haven’t found anything about her but that is exactly what is weird about the whole situation. I should have found something, at least an entry on YOUR records but nothing. Peter, I haven´t found anything because someone wanted us to find nothing. This isn´t something usual…”  
Peter looks at Noah in a vulnerable and surprising way, the man hasn´t expected that,  
“Are you sure that it was intentional?”, he asks in a small voice. 

Noah nods, “Yes, I can´t trace back anything and I even searched through every family member of yours. Every connection I could find didn´t mention a Johanne Tate but that is the weird part of it. At least your birth certificate should mention her but… nothing… I am sorry, Peter but I can´t help you with that…”  
Noah is devastated that he can´t help him out but it is Peter he worries about, the Hale man doesn´t say anything and tries to contain his anger because, as Noah said, someone did this on purpose and Peter has no idea who it did.  
“We should head back.”, Peter says and walks outside, leaving Noah in the house but the man understands Peters reaction and doesn´t mention it anymore. 

-

The picknick and the rest of the evening are filled with laughter and chatter about the last weeks, what had happened at Beacon Hills which is worthy of notice?  
“Well,”, Noah began,” the McCall Pack lost members again. Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore went to London, I don´t know why but Lydia's mother told me, that Jackson's parents thought that Beacon Hills may have a bad influence on him. Lydia followed so she could be close to him or something. Actually, I just didn´t ask why she followed. I thought that might be interesting for you.”  
Stiles becomes thoughtful, “Lydia has been a smart bean, if someone could make it out of Beacon Hills to London it would be her. Jackson is just rich.”  
“As long as they don´t come back…”, Peter mumbles and Vernon nudges Peters' arm.  
“That´s not nice.”, Boyd says and Peter looks at him with a blank face.  
“From what I remember is that Miss Martin and Mr Whittemore weren´t exactly kind to Stiles and me either. So, I don´t intend to be nice, Boyd.”  
“Well, then let’s not talk about it further,”, Erica jump into the discussion before Vernon begins a rant about positive talking and the results of gossiping. She knows that her husband is more of the kind-hearted werewolf person, she loves him exactly for that, the perfect contrast to her. Erica pets her husbands arm and gives him a short kiss on the cheek. 

“, and to distract us to another topic, Isaac is coming back!”, Erica lifts her arms up and shakes her hands violently. Vernon seems content and smiles softly,  
“When?”, he asks her.  
“In the first week of the new year! So soon!”  
Stiles speaks up, “Who is Isaac?”  
“He was one of my students back in the days. He is more of a healer than an adventure, he became a nurse after he left. Such a smart boy…”, Erica is proud of him and it shows.  
“I am happy to meet him then, Peter, do you know Isaac?”, Stiles turns to his boyfriend.  
Peter shrugs his shoulders, “I have seen him once or twice. I remember his scent when Erica took him with her to visit me in the hospital but I couldn´t talk much back then but he is nice, you will like him.” Stiles smiles brightly and can´t wait to get to know more of Erica’s students so soon. 

-

The days towards new years eve are a time of reflecting for everyone, the pack takes time to speak about what had happened during the year, the good and the bad, what they could have done better and what was perfect just as it is. They enjoy the calm and cold days and Stiles and Peter takes that opportunity to have some time alone. In the cottage there is always someone with them, which they like, but they also very much like being just them.  
Peter has stolen Stiles away to his house for once, Noah is at the cottage with Vernon and Erica while the Hale man has his lover just for himself. 

Peter has Stiles in his lap and he kisses the younger one’s neck,  
“Tomorrow is New years eve… and I thought that we could sleep here and go back only an hour before midnight to celebrate with the others…what do you think?”, he asks while biting softly into Stiles skin who can´t hide his moans.  
“S-sure, sounds like an amazing plan.”, he wiggles his butt a bit and intentionally rubs Peters crotch while so.  
Peter growls softly and lets his hand wander above Stiles hard member,  
“So eager, I always love to play with you.”, he growls into Stiles ear who becomes goosebumps from it and smiles wickedly. 

“For you, always.”, Stiles answers and turns his head to kiss his lover passionately.  
“Stiles, I want to ask you something.”, Peter says suddenly but doesn´t stop rubbing above Stiles pants to make the smaller one squirm.  
“Yeah?”, Stiles encourages Peter to say more while trying him to touch Stiles more.  
“I thought about buying a house just for us. What do you think?”, he asks straight away.  
Stiles stops moving for a second, “Like… moving in together in a house just for us? With no one else?” Peter hums and kisses his lovers neck again.  
“That…”, Stiles whispers, “… would be amazing…”  
Stiles body becomes hotter and for a weird reason he becomes more aroused after Peters question,  
“That means we could fuck in the whole house whenever we like?”, he asks enthusiastic and Peter laughs.  
“Yes, love. We could do that,”, Peter says and lifts up his lover just to push and cage him under himself, “, so, is that a yes to the idea?”  
Stiles nods, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I will move in with you, in this house? Or somewhere else?”  
Peter thinks about that, “I don´t know, we could go where ever you want, love.”  
Stiles likes that, “We will think about that later but now, just make me cum, Peter!”, he thrusts his hips up and Peter laughs evilly.  
“Say, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, like I said last chapter, the end is neaaaar. Uhhh, nice, I guess. I can ´t wait to introduce you to the new stuff, characters and informations!! I am a bit proud of myself for it, :P
> 
> I hope you like this chapter x
> 
> Next Update: 29th Sep


	28. Chapter 28

It is raining like shit and Stiles is driving in his car back home to the pack. He had helped his father in Beacon Hills after Noah had discovered some damages on the house after the New Year celebrations. Of course, Stiles drove right back to him to help his old man out but unfortunate, his drive back isn´t too easy as Stiles hoped it would be.  
The normal drive from approximately two hours becomes almost three hours and he is pissed because Peter had promised him a beautiful dinner and a good blowjob after he would be back.  
Stiles will be late for that, sure, he could just drive faster but the road is too wet and too dangerous, he loves his life and would like to keep it for a while.

When Stiles sees the first sign that he is near Doba he almost jumps in his seat, he can´t wait to see Peter again and-  
Stiles stops his car abruptly and opens his passenger seat,  
“Oi, man!”, he calls out the car. A man who is walking in the rain with his luggage stops and looks up.  
“Want a drive?”, Stiles asks and even though he can´t see the whole face of the man he can see the big smile on his face. The man comes nearer,  
“That would be amazing, thank you,”, he says in a calm voice and Stiles helps him shoving his bags on the back seats. The stranger sits on the seat and his wet clothes smack on the material,  
“Sorry, I ruin your car…”,

Stiles doesn´t care about his car,” It is more important that you´re out of this horrible rain. Why do you even walk the way, man? That´s suicide!”  
Stiles continues to drive, he sends wishes into heaven that his car seats will be fine after this drive.  
“My friend who should drive me down had an emergency and couldn´t take me with him anymore… I thought that it wouldn’t be such a long walk but then it began to rain…”, the stranger pushes his hair back which wasn´t that successful because his curls have other plans and the wetness of his hair drops down on his nose still.

“That sucks…”, Stiles comments and looks at the stranger. The man has blond curls and a handsome face and looks exhausted.  
“What is your name?”, Stiles asks him.  
“Isaac Lahey and yours?”, Isaac answers and tries not to feel the wet trousers on his legs.  
“Wow, you´re Erica’s Isaac? God, what a small word,”, Stiles begins and the stranger turns his face in surprise towards Stiles, “I am Stiles Stilinski, her newest student.”, he introduces himself and a smile forms itself on Isaacs' face.  
“You are? Oh god, you´re right, it is a small world,” Isaac agrees and laughs,” She has mentioned a new student. Wow…”, Isaac lays back on the seat and his smile doesn´t vanish.

Stiles drives into the small town and Isaac watches the houses go by,  
“Do you visit often?”, Stiles asks his passenger who turns around again.  
“No, I write her from time to time but it´s been a while. I have travelled a bit and worked here and there but now, I want to settle down on the other side of the forest. I have found a nice place I want to work in.”  
Stiles interest is peaked, “What work? As a nurse? Erica said that you´re kind of a healer.”  
Isaac nods, “Yeah, I did a training after Erica’s teaching. I specified in healing and herbs, I also looked into protection runes and sigils. I want to open up a store to help people.”

Stiles smiles widen, “It´s so awesome to talk about this,”, he comments and Isaacs agrees with him.  
“Personally,” Stiles begins while driving into the forest path to the cottage,” I really like to work with nature itself, working with spirits and helping to keep the balance, you know?”  
“In the Celtic druid way or the native American Shaman way? There are a few differences in these two professions even though they are mostly the same work.”, Isaacs asks his driver and observes that it stopped raining so much, mostly because the leaves on the trees work like an umbrella.  
“Like a shaman, in my mother’s side of the family were many shamans and I want to learn more about my history.”, Stiles tells proudly. Every time he thinks about a warm flame erupts inside of himself and he can feel that his ancestors must be watching him protectively.

Isaac is impressed, “That is awesome.”, he doesn´t have such a connection, he tells Stiles and Isaac is a bit jealous of that, but that feeling goes away as soon as it comes.  
They are almost near the cottage, “Where do you want to build up your work? Where will you live?”  
“In [White Poppyville](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/178569351653/the-whole-self-made-map-it-s-it-lovely), it´s literally on the other side of the forest, like I said and not far away.”, Isaac answers and suddenly, they can see the cottage.  
Stiles parks his car, “I have never heard of that town.”, he confesses and jumps out of the car. He takes out his own and half of Isaacs luggage and walks up with the still wet Isaac to the front door.  
“It´s a small and quiet town, you can come visiting once if you want.”, Isaac suggests and Stiles wants to answer but he is interrupted by Erica opening the door.

“Oh my god! Isaac, what the hell?”, she screams and pulls him into the cottage. The guest drops the bags on the floor and Stiles picks them up and brings them inside. The student puts away his stuff quickly to not miss anything from Erica’s and Isaacs conversation. When Stiles comes back, the witch gave Isaac new clothes, borrowed from Boyd, and a towel around his head.  
Erica turns her hear towards Stiles, “Isaac just told me that you picked him up! You are an angel, sweetie.”, she comments to him and Stiles smiles cockily.  
“Everyone would have done that.”, he mumbles and settles down next to Isaac on the sofa.

“So,”, Erica says loudly while bringing bed-clothes and puts them on the sofa next to Isaac and Stiles,”, you will sleep on the sofa, the guestroom is Stiles domain at the moment.”  
Isaacs shrugs with the shoulders, “It´s fine by me, how late is it by the way?”. He looks through the room to find a clock but Stiles is quicker with his phone,  
“It´s 5 p.m.”, he says and sees a message from Peter on his phone.

Peter: Are you home?

Stiles types a respond while Isaac and Erica talk beside him,

Stiles: Yes, brought Isaac with me. Where are u?  
Peter: Grocery shopping with Boyd but we´re almost finished. Do you want something?  
Stiles smiles fondly,  
Stiles: No thanks :), just want u to come back safely.  
Peter: :) <3

Stiles giggles and Isaacs looks at him but Erica just says,  
“Never mind him, he is just writing with his boyfriend. You remember Peter?” and nudges Isaacs' shoulder.  
“Oh, of course. He is doing better now? It´s been ages since I have seen him last. Must be years.”, Isaac seems worried but relieved that the werewolf is obviously in a better state now.  
“It´s been a while, but yes, he is much better now. Especially with his lover-boy here.”, Erica winks at Stiles who blushes slightly.  
“Can´t help it, he looks too good not to love him.”, he confesses jokingly and the groups laugh at his witty comment.

-

When Vernon and Peter come back from the shopping they hear laughter coming from the cottage and they look at each contently. Peter hasn´t seen Isaac in a long time, he remembers him as a young man in his early 20s, with big innocent brown eyes and with a loving nature.  
When he stops suddenly in the middle of the hallway, Vernon pushes besides him worried but he realises soon why Peter stills.  
Stiles is halfway sitting on Isaacs lap while they and Erica laugh about something they said before. Isaacs looks different now, too. He is older, obviously, but he became a handsome man and Peters wolf sees him as a threat immediately. Peter lets out a growl but Vernon nudges him with his elbow to make him stop but it only makes it worse until Stiles notice Boyd and his boyfriend in the room and he jumps up,  
“Hey, you´re back!”

That Stiles walks up to Peter calm his wolf a bit but the thorn in his chest about seeing his love on another man's lap is there still. Peter smiles softly at his boyfriend and lays his arm around Stiles figure, he pulls him close and scents his neck.  
Isaac stands up to greet them as well and gives Boyd a short hug, they exchange short asks about their well being and then, Isaac turns to Peter and Stiles.  
Peter holds Stiles close still and Isaac thinks that´s it´s very sweet and thinks nothing of it,  
“Good to see you better, Peter.”, Isaac begins and Peter nods shortly.  
“Thank you, same for you.”, Peter answers him.  
Stiles is blushing because Peter starts to cover Stiles arse with his hand and rubs it slowly. The human shifts his body a bit so the others wouldn´t see what´s going on.

Unfortunately, Stiles can´t make Peter stop because it just feels too good. The energy around Peter is different as well and it makes Stiles mind cloudy.  
But Vernon notices it very clearly and he rolls his eyes mentally and gives in into Peter jealousy mode and tries to keep Isaac away from him for a while,  
“Isaac,”, Vernon begins, “, do you want me to help to make dinner so we can catch up a bit?”  
Isaacs' eyes widen a bit and a big smile comes across the man's face,  
“Of course, I would love to.”  
Vernon and Isaac go into the kitchen with the grocery bags and the tension in Peters body relax a bit, Erica has watched the situation and she just shakes her head and decides to do some work in the cabin until the dinner is ready.

Now, Stiles can make his brain function again and carefully shoves Peter away to grab the werewolf’s hand,  
“Upstairs.”, the human says and Peter flashes his eyes. A shiver goes through Stiles body and he can feel Peters energy becoming wilder and more dominating. The young man has no idea where this shifted energy comes from but it excites him and worries him at the same time.  
When Stiles closes his bedroom door he turns to his lover,  
“Is everything alright?”  
Peter pulls the human in his arms again and lets his hands wander down Stiles body again,  
“Mine.”, he whispers and nips at his lover's neck. Stiles nerves becoming sensitive whenever Peter licks or bites at his neck and he answers the wolfs claim with,  
“Yours, of course. I just wonder where this mood comes from,” he hints at his last question again.

Peter growls possessively and cups Stiles arse in his hands again to feels the flesh under his skin,  
“You were sitting on his lap.”, he can rasps out before gripping harder. Stiles cock twitches hard and he whimpers, the human loves to be manhandled by his werewolf lover,  
“I wasn´t.”, he whimpers.  
“I saw it.”, Peter argues and starts sucking at Stiles' neck.  
“Then you saw it wrong, Peter. I only sit on yours.”, Stiles smiles cockily and Peter hums in agreement. The werewolf walks backwards until they reach the bed and he pulls Stiles on his lap.  
Stiles smiles softly and can catch Peters lips with his own,  
“Exactly like this, Peter.”, he whispers and kisses his boyfriend softly.

The kiss calms down Peters wolfy side and the man slows down his touches, he becomes more tender and kisses Stiles forehead before leaning against him. They are silent for a moment,  
“Better?”, Stiles whispers and Peter opens his eyes to look Stiles directly into his eyes which feels comfortable intimate.  
“Yeah…sorry…”, Peter whispers back but Stiles smiles softly.  
“It was a bit dramatic, I must say,”, The human kisses his lover on the lips and slides off Peters lap,” What caused it?”  
Peter blushes slightly and stands up as well,  
“Possessiveness. You´re mine, Stiles and I don´t like to share.”, Peters' voice is raspy, deep and full of honesty. The voice sinks through Stiles skin and he feels like sinking into a soft bed,  
“Fine with me.”, the human grins and Peter grabs him and lifts him up the floor. Stiles laughs,  
“Bring me downstairs, wolf. We should do something productive and you need to play nice with Isaac.”  
Peter kisses Stiles, “Whatever you say, love.”

-

The days that Isaac is at the cottage going by quickly, Stiles and he becomes good friends. They work with Erica and talk about different professions in Magic, Stiles is so interested in Isaacs abilities that they talk hours of hours and forget the time multiple times.  
Isaac also talks about White Poppyville, a slightly larger town than Doba on the west side of the forest. White Poppyville is known for it´s connection to the magic and forces of nature,  
“It´s a good place to start a small business based on healing and protective magic. There are a few health and spa rescores as well, it might be a good try.”  
Stiles is honest with himself, he is hooked by that idea, owning a small store, helping people openly?  
He confesses his interest to Isaac and the other man seems interested in it,  
“Well, it would be better to manage a store together than alone. Would be shared work and I wouldn´t be alone in a new town. But you would need an extra house or apartment because the apartment over the store is mine…”

Stiles grins widely and tells Isaac that he already has a good idea about his living arrangements but he must talk to Peter beforehand,  
“We want to live alone anyway, why not in another town?”, Stiles says and Isaacs agrees.  
Later that day, Stiles drags Peter outside to discuss the idea of moving with Isaac to White Poppyville and the werewolf seems surprised but he likes the challenge,  
“Why not. I would follow you anywhere anyway. Why not another town.” Stiles jumps into Peters' arms and the werewolf holds him close. Stiles is so excited about it that he runs towards the cottage again and Peter must walk back on his own but already planning the moving on his phone.

After Stiles ran back to the cottage to tell everyone that he will move with Isaac to White Poppyville, he grabs his phone to tell his father.  
“Hey, dad!”, he almost screams into the phone. The Sheriff is amused,  
“Hey to you too, is everything alright?”.  
“Oh, yeah, it is. Don´t worry, what are you doing?”  
Noah answers, “I am on patrol, I stand next to the entrance of the pizza place you like so much, and no, I didn´t buy something, I wait for backup because some couple had a fight and I need to bring them to the station but can´t do it alone…it´s complicated.”  
“That doesn´t sound nice and good that you don´t eat too much fast food! I just wanted to tell you something, daddio. You remember that Erica said something about an Isaac, right?” Noah says that he remembers,  
“Awesome,”, Stiles continues,”, well, he is really awesome and Isaac and I want to open up a magic store in another town! How amazing is that, dad?!”

“Wow, that does sound good son, where will you open it?”, the Sheriff asks.  
“Do you know the town White Poppyville? Isaac says it´s on the other side of-“, suddenly, Noah interrupts,  
“Stiles, hang on, something is happening. I will call you back.”, Noah tells his son and ends the call without waiting for a response. Stiles stands in the middle of the room, hearing the peep tone from his phone.  
Vernon stands up, “What happened?”, he asks, Boyd clearly could hear the conversation due to his werewolf mojo.  
“I-I don´t know…”, Stiles stammers and looks at his phone in his hands. A really really bad feeling makes room in Stiles' chest and he feels cold.

Peter enters the cottage, arriving at last,  
“I just looked up some houses and- Stiles? Is everything alright?”, Peter notices that something is wrong and when Stiles doesn´t answer Vernon says,  
“Stiles had called Noah to tell him the news but Noah cancelled the call suddenly.”

The pack tries to calm Stiles down and reassuring that everything will be alright but Noah doesn´t call back in the next few minutes. Or 10 minutes, 30 minutes. Or hour.  
Finally, Stiles has enough and calls his dad back even though, that Stiles knew that he shouldn´t call his dad when he works in possibly dangerous situations. It isn´t his dad to takes up the phone,  
“Stiles?”, one of the deputies’ answer.  
“Hey, Parrish, where is Dad?”, Stiles comes to the point right away. The pack is listening closely, Vernon tells his wife and Isaac what the deputy says.  
“Uhm… The Sheriff… Stiles… there has been an accident…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I guess.
> 
> One last chapter left :D hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next Update: 6th Oct.


	29. Chapter 29

Stiles’ panicking. Obviously, he is panicking, is dad had an accident during work. Stiles pulse quicken and his throat tighten, Stiles can feel the dry pain in his eyes because he can´t bring himself to blink and his body is tense, he doesn´t dare to move either. What happened to his dad? How bad is he injured? Is Stiles an orphan now?!  
Before Stiles can image the worst things, Parrish talks further,  
“The Sheriff is in the hospital, from what I know. He is alive, Stiles, you should call the hospital for more information.”

The pack relax a bit, their pack member is alive but Stiles is in shock still. Peter takes Stiles phone and introduce himself to Parrish to also end the call and thank him for telling them. After that, Peter puts down the phone and pulls Stiles in a warm hug, Stiles begins to shake now and he takes deep breathes while stress tears fall down of the young mans face.  
“It´s alright, love, he is fine. We will drive to him now, ok?”, Peter whispers in his ear.  
Vernon takes that as a sign to prepare some bags for them, Stiles wouldn´t want to leave his father's side for a few days. Erica comforts her student as well, while Peter helps Vernon to prepare for the drive, she pets Stiles head while he lays on her side. The witch holds him close to her and Stiles feels the stress lessen. The good thing is, Stiles doesn´t feel alone. The pack pampers him, hell, even Isaac does it and in a blink of an eye, Stiles sits in Peters car and they drive towards Beacon Hills. 

Stiles is in a half asleep-half awake state and doesn´t even realise when Peter parks by the hospital.  
“Love,”, Peter pets Stiles' cheek and turns his boyfriends head carefully,”, we´re here.” Stiles blinks and looks outside, he jumps out the car and Peter brings him to the hospital entrance.  
“We´re here for Noah Stilinski, where is he?”, Peter asks the lady at the reception, she tells him Noah´s room number and ward. The werewolf has an arm protectively around Stiles while he guides him to his father and finally, they are standing in the room.  
There are two other patients in the room and Peter greets them politely while Stiles runs up to his father and sinks down on one side of the bed to hug him. 

Noah is very happy to see them and hugs his son back,  
“I am fine, don´t worry, kiddo.”, he reassures Stiles while he has a second almost panic attack. Peter caresses Stiles back and looks to Noah,  
“How are you doing?”, he asks gently.  
Noah smiles tiredly, “Better than I thought, a car got me badly. The doctor said that my left leg is broken and also, my hip bone. They could repair the worse but I wouldn´t be able to run anymore and walking will be difficult for a long time. It´s just because I am old.”  
The last sentences were for Stiles to lighten up the mood, his son takes every health issue from his father very seriously and worries over every little detail.  
“You were hit by a car…”, Stiles whines and he thinks that he might become sick himself. Noah knows how Stiles can throw himself into dramatic thinking quite easily, so he tells him not to think of that anymore. 

In the end, Noah tells Stiles that he would like to drink some good coffee from the downstairs cafeteria and he sends him to bring him one. Stiles is hooked by the idea of helping his dad and walks strongly out of the room, Peter takes a seat next to Noah.  
“This is a bad injury.”, The Hale comments and Noah agrees.  
“I know… I already thought about it. I can´t work like that anymore…”, Noah looks down his left leg,  
“I will resign as Sheriff as soon as I can.”  
Peter looks surprised, “Are you sure? This job is important to you.” But Noah shakes his head sadly,  
“Not anymore, I think I have waited for such an excuse like this to do it finally.” 

“What will you do instead?”, Peter asks and leans against the bed, he looks around but the other patients but they are occupied with their own problems thankfully.  
“Don´t know… I… the only thing I know is, that things can´t stay like this. I am alone, Peter. I have no one left, I know, Stiles will always be there but he grows up as well. He will go his own ways and I can´t assume that he stays with me forever,”, Noah looks down with a miserable face and the old man feels tears of frustration building up in his eyes. Peter whines inside his own mind softly and he wants to comfort his pack member, he holds Noah’s arm and squeezes it carefully. Noah takes a deep shaky breath,  
“I hate the big house, you know? It reminds me that everyone will leave eventually.”  
Peters' heart crushes inside him and even his wolf side just wants to lay down next to Noah and licking his face until he smiles again. 

Peter hates seeing the other man like that he decides that he and Stiles must do something so Noah wouldn´t be alone when he can leave the hospital.  
Eventually, Stiles comes back and Noah can bring a smile on his face again. The coffee is good and it brings back some warmth inside his body again.  
“I am tired, can you come back tomorrow again? Maybe with some of my own clothes?”, Noah says an hour later, they had talked a bit until then.  
Stiles and Peter agree and leave the older Stilinski,  
“I am tired.”, Stiles says in the lift and Peter kisses his head.  
“We´ll drive to the house now and rest a bit. We will see Noah tomorrow again.”

-

Peter and Stiles are laying in the bed, the men can hear the birds outside and the neighbours who are going to work. The couple is holding close to each other in Stiles old childhood bed,  
“It´s so weird being back here.”, Stiles whispers while Peter caresses his lover’s hair carefully.  
Peter hums and kisses Stiles head, “It does make me feel older than I am.”  
Stiles giggles and nuzzles into Peters' neck, the werewolf growls softly,  
“What will we do about dad?”, Stiles asks into the room,”, he can´t stay here on his own…”  
“He told me that he will resign as Sheriff, he wants to leave this place.”, Peter comments and Stiles looks up to him.  
“Really?”, he asks curious and Peter nods into the pillow while telling Stiles what Noah told him yesterday. 

Stiles feels sad and blames himself for Noah’s state of mine, “I am not going to leave him alone anymore.”, he states confidently. Peter wants to ask how but then, his lover gets an idea and Stiles' eyes become wide and a smile grows on his lips again,  
“We will take him with us to White Poppyville. We want to buy a new house anyway, why not with an extra room for dad?”, Stiles sits up with new energy and enthusiasm.  
“We will just take him with us!”, Stiles calls out once again just for the sake of it. He has found a way to keep his dad close to him and take him out of this town. Peter nods,  
“That´s a good idea, I can look for something with an extra room for Noah. No problem.”

Stiles attacks Peter and hugs him close, Peter is laying under a happy Stiles and his lover showers him with kisses. Peter smiles and grabs Stiles head to keep him in place to guide him down on his own lips. Peter claims his lovers’ mouth with passion and all the love he can show him with it. Stiles moans and starts rubbing his body onto Peter, the werewolf places his other hand on Stiles' hip to guide the younger one.  
“I love to make you happy.”, Peter whispers on Stiles' lips and his other hand creeps down to Stiles' bottom as well. He massages the man’s arse and Stiles' eyes are wide with lust and love,  
“Love you too.”, Stiles says and whines every time when Peter grabs a bit too painful but just right for Stiles tastes. Peter growls deep inside his chest and licks Stiles neck before biting his love softly,  
“Yes, Peter,”, Stiles whines and his dick twitches,” mark me as yours.”

Peter grabs harder and his bite deepens, the wolfs eyes flash and his fangs grow out into Stiles flesh but Stiles just moans and rubs his hips more on Peter. When Peter lets go of Stiles he rasps,  
“You´re a slut for it, aren´t you? Just for me to play with.”. Stiles is overwhelmed with a cloud of arousal dancing inside of him and he whines,  
“Yees.”. Peter smiles and he pushes Stiles under him and on his belly, the younger man's arse in the air and against his own dick, thankfully they don´t sleep with clothes on.  
Peter grinds against Stiles arse and licks down Stiles neck again to bite it in a different place. The man under him wiggles and tries to get more of Peters touch.  
“Mine,”, Peter growls and lets his hands wander around Stiles manhood and Stiles moans out loudly after Peter gives him some good tight strokes. 

“So sweet.”, he says more and jerks his lover off and Stiles can´t escape his wolfs will.  
“P-Peter.”, he whines and tears are building up in his eyes, he feels overstimulated and his mind is clouded. Stiles feels small under the werewolf’s body and so submissive, Peter rubs his hip against Stiles arse again and the younger one can feel the hot flesh from his lover,  
“You´re doing so good, love,”, Peter says lustful, “feel what you have done to me.”  
Peter lets his hips move quicker against his lover and he can feel his own pleasure grow, Stiles loves it when Peter uses him like that and he can feel his orgasm coming up and tells his wolf immediately. 

Peter asks himself, should he give Stiles the quick but good release or should he make Stiles wait? His wolf decides for him and suddenly, Peter let go of Stiles dick and the younger one whines loudly at the loss of friction.  
“No!”, he screams and Stiles tries to rub his cock against the sheets, he is so close, he just needs a few more strokes but Peter keeps him in place and Stiles must ride out the close feeling of pure please but not getting it.  
Stiles is breathing hard and some tears are falling down his face, the stress of yesterday and the intense feeling are too much for him.  
Peter kisses his lovers face and whispers praises into his ears, Stiles feel sensitive and on alert but loved and cherished as well.  
“Please…”, he whispers and gives Peter the best puppy look. The other man just smiles sadistically,  
“I love it when you beg, sweetheart.”, he tells the younger one and Stiles blushed hard.

Peter holds the look with Stiles and the wolf loves to see how hard the younger one struggles to not look away in submission but he can´t break the eye contact with Peter, too mesmerised by the flashing eyes of his lover. Slowly, Peters hands wander to Stiles butt cheeks and slide his fingers over the hole. Peter wants to bite Stiles again when he sees the younger one shudder under him,  
“Want me to play with your little hole?”, he speaks out the obvious and Stiles blushes and nods but Peter wants to hear it,  
“Words, Stiles.”  
“Please… play with my hole. Fuck me with your fingers, Peter. Please.”, Stiles begs and the wolf can hear the desperation in his voice.  
Peter takes the lube they had taken with them and pours some of it on his fingers, it is cold on Stiles skin but it doesn´t bother him much since Peter bushes two fingers into his arse at once. They have so much sex that Peter can start with two fingers always. 

Stiles moans from being filled up and Peter lets his fingers sink into the hole until they vanished completely,  
“So eager, Stiles.”, Peter says out loud and pulls the fingers back slowly. Stiles can feel every bump of Peters' fingers and they only hear the wetness sound, just before the fingers could leave the hole, Peter pushes them back just as slowly as before. Stiles whines again and lays his head into the pillow, his dick twitches excited and he feels the deep arousal in his body, building up again. When Peters' fingers are fully inside again, the man tests Stiles limits and pushes them deeper so that Stiles body moves forward. The younger man moans at the movement and Peter does it again but harder, he fucks Stiles with his fingers slowly and controlled and Stiles loses it slowly again.  
The wolf takes them out again but this time, he wants Stiles to be loud. Peter pushes his finger back inside Stiles but hard and fast and just as he thought, Stiles moans out loudly and pushes his arse against Peter,  
“More! Please, more!”, he screams out and Peter repeats the hard thrust two times before stopping again.

He is teasing Stiles and Stiles knows that the younger man loves that, but it doesn´t stop him from begging for more. Finally, Peter pushes his fingers back inside but with three fingers, it burns slightly but that feeling goes away quickly. Peter fucks Stiles with his fingers in a calm rhythm and Stiles moans with every push and his hole feels wonderful with every touch. Stiles dick produces pre-cum now and the young man falls deep down into his own mind, Stiles can´t catch any thoughts anymore and trusts Peter completely. He lets his werewolf do whatever he pleases and is grateful for everything he gives Stiles.  
Peter adds more lube onto Stiles and fucks it into Stiles open hole,  
“What a sweet pussy you have,”, Peter growls and gives his lover a good smack on the cheeks. Stiles moans deeply and presents himself more, he loves the pain from it and Peter knows that.  
“Think you´re ready for more, sweetheart? Do you want me to fill you up with my dick? Beg, Stiles.”, he commands in a deep voice and Stiles nods.  
“P-please, fill me. Fuck me, Peter. Please, I need it!”, Stiles wiggles with his arse and his wolf feels satisfied with him. Peter lines up his dick and slowly, he pushes inside Stiles hot and lose hole.  
Stiles' eyes fly open and his tongue hangs out of his mouth, he feels his arse being filled up so perfectly and the sensations inside his body becoming too much for him to handle. Stiles wants Peter to fuck him and make him cum so so badly.

“Yes!”, Stiles growls and bottoms out completely, thankfully, Peter doesn´t want to play anymore and begins to fuck his lover carefully. Well, at first it is carefully and loving but after Peter notices that Stiles slutty hole is prepared for more, he thrusts harder and the moans from his younger lover confirm that he needs more.  
Peter holds on to Stiles' hips and pulls his arse to him when he pushes inside him, Stiles' muscles give up and he lets the werewolf have his way and uses his body like a movable doll. Stiles loves Peters werewolf strength, it comes in very handy if you like rough animalistic sex. 

Peter thrusts into Stiles and soon his movements become quicker, his wolf screams at him to breed his mate finally and Peter only agrees with it.  
“Mine,”, Peter growls, “I will fill you up.” Stiles only hears Peter possessive voice and he is on the edge again, not cumming before makes him even more sensitive and he is desperate,  
“I want to cum, Peter.”, he says in between the thrusts and Peter lowers down so he can touch Stiles sex easier, he strokes it at Stiles sees starts.  
“Cum for me.”, Peter growls and his voice brings Stiles over the edge and he releases hot cum onto his bed. Stiles screams out and his arse clenches around Peter dick, the werewolf feels the need to breed Stiles and thrusts even harder now. 

Eventually, Peter hits his release as well and he pushes Stiles into the mattress, caging him and growl dangerously above the human.  
Stiles tears falling down still, his dick is sensitive, yet it is pressed against rough cotton, he  
is arse is so full and hot, he feels owned and used. He wants to talk but nothing leaves his mouth but weak moans, Peter is holding him strongly under him and shots his cum into Stiles body. Stiles feels even fuller after Peter dick stops pushing cum into him and he starts to shake under the wolf. Peter calms down a bit and his primal side of him starts taking care of his used and (in the best way possible) abused mate. 

Peter starts kissing Stiles skin wherever he can reach from their position, he growls softly and soothingly and Stiles starts relaxing. Their sweaty skin still pressed against each other and their breath is synced.  
They don´t talk for a while, Peter doesn´t want to pull out of his mates’ hole in the thought that he needs to stay inside to keep his cum inside Stiles. Eventually, Peters dick softens and he pulls out. Stiles whines, he is sensitive now and he can feel the cum dripping out of his hole.  
“I love fucking you.”, Peter whispers and a big smile forms on Stiles' face.  
“I love being fucked by you,”, Stiles responds and he brings a hand down to his arse to feel how swollen he really is.  
“I also love how you do it, fuck, I am worn out and cum will drip out the whole day now!”, Stiles half-heartedly complains. Every time Peter fucks his seeds deeply into Stiles, the younger man can feel cum dripping out his arse hours after they had sex. They try to avoid that normally, because for Boyd's sake but since they aren´t at the cottage…

“Good.”, Peter rasps and smirks proudly, he loves smelling his cum inside his lover. Stiles shakes his head in disbelieve and turns his body to kiss his werewolf properly.  
“We must stand up soon, we have much to do.”, Stiles announces and Peter gives in.  
“Whatever you say, love.”, he answers and follows Stiles like a love-sick puppy. 

-

After breakfast, Peter calls Isaac to tell him about their newest moving idea. They talk about how they want to manage the moving and decide that Isaac moves first, the house for Peter, Stiles and Noah will be purchased the following week so they can move in whenever Noah will be able to make it with his leg.  
The hang up the call after an hour and then, Peter and Stiles driving to the hospital again to tell Noah about their plans. The older man is surprisingly happy about their decision and doesn´t complain a bit.  
Noah also tells that he had a long talk with his own boss, the Beacon Hills minister for safety and resigned from his Sheriff position officially. 

“When will you be able to leave the hospital?”, Stiles asks his dad and Noah repeats the doctors hope that he can leave in a few days. The older Stilinski can´t wait to come out of his misery and tells his son that he should already pack up Noahs things so they can move as quickly as possible. Stiles eagerly write down everything his dad tells him to do and Peter watches them.  
The werewolf feels that their pack member grabbed new hope and Noah looks younger already as well, Peter promises to himself and silently to his Alpha, that he will do his best to protect his mate and Noah. The moving is a sign of new things and he wonders what the future holds for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut just happened, it wasn´t even planned. But who cares.  
> This work of over officially!! :D yeaaah.
> 
> I plan to give myself some break and time before continuing with the third part. I need time to order my notes and work will be difficult for me as well. I will have a different time schedule than now and I have no idea how I will manage it :P 
> 
> Soooo, the first chapter from the third part will be uploaded on the 20th of October! Most likely in the afternoon because I will have an early shift in the hospital but that´s not important :) 
> 
> I hope you liked the second part! Please comment on how you liked it! Criticism is also very welcome! I wish you a lovely day and thank you for reading x


End file.
